Future possibilities
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: AU. A visitor from the future turns Wyatt and Lucy's world upside down
1. Chapter 1

I usually write heavy angst with a happy ending. This will be a long one.

Title: Future possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Lucy/Wyatt  
spoilers: everything

Master Sergeant Wyatt Logan had long since gotten used to late night/early morning summons. It was part of military life. You never knew where or when the next mission would be. His new assignment was no different. Three weeks after their mission to the Alamo Wyatt was wakened by a one a.m call to come in. He'd showered quickly, gotten dressed and was merging into the nearly non-existent early tuesday traffic. Twenty minutes later Wyatt parked at Mason industries and made the familiar way to launch area.

Wyatt had barely made it down the main hallway before he was stopped by Denise Christopher. The half obstructed view he had of the launch area beyond the agent in charge Wyatt didn't see the rest of his team. Usually Rufus beat him in. Wyatt met the older woman's gaze once more and noted the solemn expression. He hoped he wasn't getting fired again.

"Ma'am."Wyatt greeted. "Do we have a date on Flynn?"

"This is different and I need you to come with me. The lab had a visitor last night."Christopher said as she turned and headed toward the intersection of the hall which Wyatt knew led to offices and conference rooms.

"Visitor?"Wyatt repeated as he moved to catch up. "Anything taken?"

"This wasn't a hostile intruder."Christopher explained. "I'm briefing you first because this is new territory for all of us."

"What is?"Wyatt asked as they entered a small conference room and Christopher shut the door.

"This visitor wasn't from our time."Denise reported as she motioned for Wyatt to take a seat.

"Somebody else has time travel capabilities?"Wyatt inquired with concern. "We can't let Flynn get that intel...if he gets new tech..."

Wyatt trailed off noting for the first time how uncomfortable his boss was. Plus she was acting like this person wasn't a threat.

"Wyatt."Christopher began meeting Wyatt's gaze. "This visitor was looking for you."

"Me?"Wyatt asked in surprise.

"This visitor came from twenty-five years in the future."Christopher continued quietly. "She says her name is Elizabeth Logan."

At his last name Wyatt went absolutely still.

"We ran the DNA twice before I even contacted you."Denise explained."It matches a hundred percent. Elizabeth is your daughter, Wyatt."

Wyatt felt his mouth go dry and his face pale. He and Jess had talked about having children but it'd been a few years down the road. His daughter had come looking for him.

"Did she..."Wyatt began but cleared his throat."Did she say who her mother is?"

"Lucy."Christopher responded. "She's adamant about talking to both of you."

Wyatt opened his mouth to reply but just as quickly closed it. The situation was starting to sink in; really sink in and it had his thoughts spinning. Daughter...he had a daughter. An adult daughter that he was about to meet.

"I know this is a lot to take in."Christopher said gently.

"Time travel is a lot to take in."Wyatt snapped as he stood running a hand through his short dark. "Telling me that I not only have a kid...will have a kid...but that she's come back as an adult to talk to me and her mother."

"Which is why I wanted to talk to you first."Christopher responded. "To know how we are to continue."

"Lucy's going to flip."Wyatt muttered as he leaned on the back of the chair. "She's still dealing with the changes to her life from our first trip."

Denise picked up a small remote and turned on the flat screen monitor that was on the wall at the front of the room. The screen came to life but held a screen saver of bouncing geometrical shapes.

"Elizabeth is in one of the conference rooms on the floor below us. I had the live video feed routed here in case you weren't ready to meet her yet."Denise offered as she held out the remote.

Wyatt looked at the remote for a long moment before taking it from his boss. He took a deep breath and clicked the right key to clear the screen and another key to start the video feed. Once the video feed started Wyatt found himself sitting back down his knees suddenly unable to support him.

"Oh my God."Wyatt murmured as he stared at the flatscreen.

The young woman was sitting at a conference table a dark blue coffee mug in front of her. Wyatt couldn't stop staring. She had Lucy's slim build and facial features. His daughter had his dark hair and blue eyes. He could see the intelligence in her eyes along with excitement. Apparently the time travel bug ran in the family. Elizabeth was dressed casually in black pants and a short sleeved lavender shirt. Her hair was shoulder length.

"I don't want to hurry you, Wyatt but we need to know why she's here."Denise stated quietly. "She wouldn't tell us. Just gave us enough info to prove her identity."

Wyatt finally dragged his gaze away from the screen. He knew Lucy would probably never forgive him for what he was about to do. Ever since the events at the Alamo he'd felt very protective toward his new team. Lucy put on a brave front and she was trying to adjust to things as best she could but Wyatt knew she was struggling at times. Wyatt wanted to know why their daughter had gone back two decades. Wanted to know what was going on before he threw Lucy in the middle of this.

"I'm going to talk to her first, before Lucy."Wyatt said as he stood.

"She might not talk to just you."Denise warned.

"That's a risk I'll take. We have to know what's going on before we drop this on Lucy."Wyatt responded as he headed towards the door.

Ready or not he was about to meet his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Lucy/Wyatt  
spoilers: all

"Dad!"

The greeting was so foreign to Wyatt that he almost stepped back out of the room. Instead he squared his shoulders and walked further into the conference room closing the door behind him. Christopher had left noting that Elizabeth might open up more without PTB hovering. However now that he was in the room Wyatt stopped a few feet from the front of the table not sure what to do next. Elizabeth was standing having risen to her feet when the door opened. She had stepped away from the table when Wyatt entered but hadn t gone any further. Whatever time traveling training she d had must ve kicked in.

"I can count on one hand the number of times I ve seen you out of uniform." Elizabeth stated quietly smiling.

Wyatt subconsciously glanced down at his blue jeans and black t-shirt. With the wardrobe they had access to here wearing anything fancy into work wasn t a priority. And with him not being technically active duty Wyatt s uniform was in his closet. The uniform as part of the military regs he missed.

"This place isn t normal military." Wyatt said finally meeting his daughter s gaze. "Dress code s a bit different since we don t know where or when we re going next."

"Where s Mom? "Elizabeth asked glancing to the door.

Wyatt s heart dropped to his stomach at the question. He didn t want to start things off on the wrong foot but protecting Lucy was his priority.

"I wanted to talk to you first." Wyatt replied as he forced his feet to move forward.

"To see if I was telling the truth? "Elizabeth responded as she sat down.

Up close Wyatt could tell the younger woman was worried about something. Her face was pale and she had dark circles under her eyes.

"No, I know you re telling the truth." Wyatt commented as he took a seat in a chair across from his daughter.

Because of the DNA test? Elizabeth prompted as she sat back down.

"Because you have the same eyes I see in the mirror every morning." Wyatt stated quietly.

"You and Mom aren't even friends yet, are you? "Elizabeth said softly." Maybe I came back too early but I .."

"We re friends. "Wyatt assured the younger woman. "She kept me from being fired."

"The Alamo mission." Elizabeth replied with a smile. "One of the many stories I heard growing up; my favorite."

"Why?" Wyatt asked curiously.

"Because it was when the three of you became more than just co-workers." Elizabeth stated.

Wyatt heard the hint of sadness in his daughter s voice and forced himself not to ask. The old Star Trek warning about knowing too much about your own future echoed through his thoughts. But then again that was already happening he was talking to his own daughter. His brain was still having problems wrapping around the concept.

"What s wrong, Elizabeth?" Wyatt asked after a few minutes of silence. "What brought you here?"

For a long tense moment Wyatt thought she wasn t going to answer him. That he d have to wait until Lucy arrived. But then Elizabeth met Wyatt s and he saw sadness along with worry there.

"To preserve my family. You me and Mom. "Elizabeth stated simply." Before I left we were tracking time shifts and it all comes back to this first team and Garcia Flynn."

Wyatt sank back into the chair letting his daughter s words sink in. In the here and now Wyatt was still grieving for his wife. Still angry over how she died. He was putting one foot in front of the other. Concentrating on work not ready in the least bit for a personal relationship. Even before Wyatt knew of his daughter s existence he couldn't deny there was something between he and Lucy. Something neither of them had started to define yet. It had been clear when Lucy had talked him out of staying behind at the Alamo that whatever was between them was strong. Now they were both going to be faced with the reality of what their future could be. Wyatt smiled at Elizabeth finding himself looking forward to that journey. He reached across the table and gently touched her right hand with his.

"We' ll figure it out. "Wyatt promised.

Elizabeth smiled at him and Wyatt realized for the first time that it was Lucy' s smile. This was going to be a lot for Lucy to take in but Wyatt knew she'd do whatever it would take to help their daughter. They both would.

* * *

Lucy Preston arrived at Mason Industries at nearly four in the morning half hour after receiving the call to come in. As always the phone call itself revealed no details. She'd gotten used to the spur of the moment aspect of the job. Normally she''d be half asleep if this was a normal type of employment but as Lucy walked into the large building her mind was buzzing her mind spinning with possibilities of where and when they could be going this time. Lucy was surprised when Agent Denise Christopher met her in the hallway before she reached the main area of the building.

"Ms. Preston if you'll follow me. It's been a busy morning already." Christopher said without preamble as she turned and led the way down the hall towards offices and conference rooms.

"Where is Flynn this time?"Lucy prompted scurrying to catch up to the older woman.

"This isn't about Flynn." Christopher explained solmenly as she stopped in front of a confrence room. "Wyatt will brief you."

"Wyatt?" Lucy repeated in surprise. "Is this military related?"

"No and he can explain better than I can since he has met the visitor we had late last night. "Christopher responded opening the door.

"Visitor?" Lucy asked as Wyatt appeared in the doorway. "Wyatt what's going on?"

"Hi Lucy. "Wyatt greeted as he motioned her into the room. "It's been an eventful morning."

"I'll leave you two and check in with Rufus." Christopher stated as she left.

Lucy watched her boss leave and then looked once more at Wyatt. They were the only occupants of the room. A flat screen monitor was on the front wall and activated but only the Morgan Industries logo was visibile.

"We get called in and it's not Flynn? "Lucy asked as Wyatt closed the door. What's going on?

"There was a visitor last night someone from twenty-five years in the future." Wyatt replied as he sat down in the chair Elizabeth had been in earlier.

"Future?" Lucy repeated as she sat down across from her colleague." Someone from Morgan industries?"

"Kind of. "Wyatt replied hedging.

"Are we consulting with them? Do they have information on Flynn?" Lucy inquired studying Wyatt.

"It's our daughter." Wyatt explained awkwardly.

"It's too early in the morning for practical jokes, Wyatt." Lucy responded with a shake of her head.

"I'm dead serious. They ran the DNA twice. "Wyatt continued.

Lucy heard the words but it wasn't sinking in. A time traveler from the future? Her child? Her child with Wyatt? She shook her head and stood and before she knew it Lucy had her hand on the door handle about to leave.

"Lucy, just look at her." Wyatt insisted quietly.

Lucy turned at Wyatt's voice and saw him lift a small remote and click through a menu on the flat screen monitor. Shortly after a video feed filled the screen. On it was a young woman with shoulder length dark hair and slim build. She sat at a confrence table writing on a small pad of paper. Even without seeing the other woman up close Lucy was struck right away by familiar facial features.

"She has your nose." Wyatt said quietly as Lucy walked closer to the screen.

As Lucy watched she understood why Wyatt believed this was their child. Lucy saw mannerisms that were Wyatt and facial features that were hers. When the young woman finally looked up Lucy was startled to see Wyatt's eyes. She'd know that shade of blue anywhere.

"My God, Wyatt." Lucy said quietly feeling like she'd been hit by a truck.

"Yeah I know." Wyatt replied as he came to stand next to Lucy." I had the same reaction."

"What's her name?" Lucy asked turning to meet Wyatt's intense gaze.

"Elizabeth." Wyatt responded quietly.

"Why is she here?" Lucy inquired anxiously.

"She needs our help. They noticed some time shifts that were affecting her timeline. "Wyatt continued grimly.

"Flynn." Lucy surmised solmenly looking back at the screen.

"Apparently our missions are having more of an affect than we thought. Not just on the past... "Wyatt trailed off following Lucy's gaze.

"But on the future." Lucy finished softly." How do we handle this Wyatt? She's our daughter."

"One step at a time." Wyatt replied reaching his left hand towards Lucy's right.

Lucy stared at Wyatt's outstreched hand for a long moment. It wasn't that she didn't find Wyatt attractive; she did. But he was also still grieving for his wife. On top of that they'd practically just met still adjusting to being colleagues and friends. Now the existence of this person was solid proof that the relationship they were just starting would be something so much more. Lucy didn't know if she should be scared to death or excited to know that she'd have a family. The future was always changing how were they to know this was set in stone? Either way Lucy knew this would change everything between her and Wyatt. A part of her was okay with that.

"Ready to meet her?" Wyatt prompted softly.

"No." Lucy responded with an amazed shake of her head." But I guess I have to be. Let's go."

It was then Lucy remembered Wyatt's outstreched hand and slid hers into his. They stood that way for several minutes before Lucy squeezed his hand and then released it and walked to the door. Wyatt followed and they left. Lucy had a feeling it was going to be a very long day.

Lucy followed Wyatt down a flight of stairs and down a hall and into another confrence room. Once inside Lucy stopped dead in her tracks. Hearing about her daughter and seeing a video were one thing being confronted by the real thing was quite another. Lucy saw Wyatt stop and turn back towards her a concerned look in his blue eyes. He seemed to be handling this much better than she was. She thought she'd been handling it. But seeing a person who was a blend of you and another person who you weren't yet involved with was more than her brain could contemplate.

"Mom!" Elizabeth greeted coming around the table and standing next to Wyatt.

Lucy swallowed hard and looked from one to the other and back again. Seeing Elizabeth next to Wyatt Lucy could see the resemblance clearly. She tried to smile at her daughter and failed. Everything was suddenly way too much.

"Mom?" Elizabeth asked worriedly taking a step forward.

"I'm sorry. "Lucy said quietly before turning and walking quickly from the room closing the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for the reviews. And I know this is short but there will be a longer chapter before week's end.

Title: Future possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Wyatt bit back a curse as Lucy left. He felt Elizabeth tense beside him and turned to face her.

"What happened?"Elizabeth wondered with concern.

"It's been a rough few months for her."Wyatt explained as he reached out and gently touched his daughter's right arm."Give her a little bit."

Elizabeth nodded and sat back down at the table.

"You okay here?"Wyatt asked. "I want to go make sure she's okay."

"Go, I've got lots to do here."Elizabeth replied motioning to the pad of paper and pen. "I'll be fine."

Wyatt watched Elizabeth for a long moment before he turned and left. He was mentally kicking himself that he should've given Lucy a bit more time before meeting Elizabeth. But then Lucy had said she was ready. Wyatt should've known better. This situation nobody was ready for.

* * *

Lucy wasn't surprised when Wyatt found her hiding spot. Truthfully it wasn't much of a hiding spot. She'd needed fresh air and had went out into a nearby courtyard that was in the interior of the complex. She'd found the courtyard on one of their late night returns a week or so before. The courtyard had flowers, two benches and a tree that Lucy didn't know what type it was. She was sitting on one of the cement benches when Wyatt stepped into the courtyard. For several long moments neither spoke.

"You both must think I'm a coward."Lucy stated quietly not meeting Wyatt's gaze.

"That's one thing I know you're not."Wyatt replied as he sat down next to Lucy.

"I just got overwhelmed."Lucy explained as she stood. "Last week I came home to a fiance and a father I didn't know his name until two days ago. On top of that our daughter..."

Wyatt stood and wrapped his arms around Lucy pulling her into an embrace. She rested her head against his chest.

"We'll get through this."Wyatt promised quietly.

"How come you're not falling apart?"Lucy asked.

"I've had my moments."Wyatt replied with a brief smile. "Jessica and I talked about having kids but we thought we had time to wait..."

"Wyatt..."Lucy began as she pushed away from Wyatt slightly so she could see his face.

"I can't change what happened with Jess."Wyatt continued solemnly. "But Elizabeth I can help and I'm going to do whatever I can."

"I want to help her too."Lucy affirmed.

"Whenever you're ready we can go back."Wyatt offered resting his head on top of hers.

"Okay."Lucy acknowledged.

Lucy closed her eyes trying to get her whirlwind of emotions under some kind of control. Her thoughts were still scattered. Lucy had been career focused knowing that once she was settled in that aspect of life the other parts would fall into place.

"Whatever happens."Wyatt said quietly breaking the silence. "We're in this together."

Lucy smiled at Wyatt's promise. As if her life wasn't crazy enough now she had the complication of what could be with Wyatt. All she could do now was take things one step at a time and hope like hell she was doing the right thing. 

* * *

Rufus Carlin had seen and heard a lot over the last few months. Some things if he hadn't been there Rufus wouldn't have believed it. Now sitting in Denise Christopher's office at four thirty in the morning Rufus was staring at her like she'd said there was a live dragon in the building.

"Say that again?"Rufus requested as he leaned forward in the chair.

"Had a visitor from twenty-five years in the future. She's from Morgan industries and she's Wyatt and Lucy's daughter."Denise recapped as she took a sip of coffee from a purple mug.

"That had to freak them out."Rufus responded with an amazed shake of his head."Wyatt's still mourning his wife..."

"They're still sorting through it."Denise commented as she glanced at her computer screen which showed security footage of the complex. One camera had Wyatt and Lucy talking.

"What do you need from me?"Rufus asked.

"Work with Jiaya she's gotten preliminary data from our visitor. She came here because of time shifts we need to know more about them."Denise ordered.

"On it."Rufus said as he stood.

"Thank you, Rufus."Denise acknowledged quietly.

"Just another day at the office."Rufus quipped with a smile as he left.

As he left Rufus hoped his team mates were alright. They were both dealing with their own demons. To suddenly have your future laid out in front of you was a lot for anyone to try to handle.


	4. Chapter 4

After the painfulness of last night's episode thought we could all use some more Wyatt/Lucy. Thanks as always for the reviews. :)

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one. Though this may turn into an AU after the Alamo

Having someone else fill you in on your life was unsettling Wyatt realized ten minutes later as he sat with Lucy and Elizabeth in the conference room. Especially when that life hadn't happened yet. As he glanced at Lucy who was sitting next to him Wyatt could tell she was having the same reaction. He turns forward trying to focus on the conversation. As soon as he does Elizabeth takes off the necklace she's wearing holds it in her open left palm for a long moment before setting it on the table and sliding it towards her mother. Wyatt had noticed she was wearing it before but hadn't paid close attention to what the necklace was. It was a simple gold oval on a matching chain. There was an L engraved on the front and hinges on the left side. Lucy glances questioning at Elizabeth who nods in approval.

"You can open it."Elizabeth grants.

With slightly trembling hands Lucy opens the locket. Wyatt inched closer and she turned it so he could see the picture inside. It was color photograph of himself and Lucy smiling at the camera. He was in his dress uniform and Lucy wearing a white wedding dress. Wyatt had an arm around her shoulders drawing her close. Lucy was the first to find her voice and Wyatt once again admired her strength and courage. Her gaze didn't move from the photo.

"When….when was this taken?"Lucy asked quietly.

"May twenty-fifth two thousand and eighteen."Elizabeth replied. "I'm not sure how much to tell you."

"I still say you being here overrules the 'how much we should know about our future' crap."Wyatt stated with an amazed shake of his head. "Do you have brothers or sisters?"

"Brother."Elizabeth replied meeting Wyatt's gaze. "Daniel; three years younger. I took this out of the locket I didn't want to overwhelm you."  
Elizabeth passed a small photo over to Wyatt. He took it and tilted it so Lucy could see. Taken at a park somewhere it showed he and Lucy maybe ten years after the wedding photo. They were seated at a bench in front of them stood Elizabeth around eight and a boy with dark hair and brown eyes five or four years old. Wyatt just stared at the photo and he felt Lucy tense next to him. They looked so happy in the picture; all of them. Happy was one thing Wyatt was starting to give up on ever being again.

"Two kids."Lucy murmured as she traced the picture with a finger of her right hand.

"You wanted to know more about the time shifts that brought me here."Elizabeth stated snapping Wyatt and Lucy's attention from the photos. "When I came back from my last mission..."

"Mission?"Wyatt interrupted with surprise. "You're..."

"Did you think time travel wouldn't stay in the family?"Elizabeth countered with a grin. "Elizabeth Logan historical consultant at your service."

Lucy hid a smile at Wyatt's reaction to their daughter's occupation.

"No."Wyatt replied with a glance at Lucy. "I'm just surprised we'd let you do something that dangerous."

"You both made sure I was trained well."Elizabeth commented.

"So what happened after the last mission?"Lucy asked bringing things back to topic.

Elizabeth was silent for a long moment as she drew the family photo back to her. Wyatt watched the sadness deepen in her features and he tensed waiting for the bad news that was coming. On impulse he reached under the table and took Lucy's hand in his.

"When I came back."Elizabeth continued her voice dropping to almost a whisper. "The timeline had changed and my brother...Danny...he didn't exist."

"Oh no."Lucy said quietly.

Wyatt's heart dropped to his stomach. His gaze locked on the photo that was now in front of Elizabeth. The little boy smiling back at them...wasn't fair...wasn't right. They had to find a way to fix this. Wyatt didn't even know his son yet but he desperately wanted him back; wanted the chance to have him in his life. Lucy's hand tightened on Wyatt's and he squeezed it back.

"Danny had gotten accepted into Stanford last year."Elizabeth explained meeting her parents gaze. "He wanted to do a couple years and then switch to Westpoint."

Wyatt felt his vision blur and he blinked to clear it.

"You were his hero, Dad."Elizabeth whispered. "Danny wanted to follow in your footsteps."

With one hand still linked to Lucy Wyatt reached across and took one of his daughter's hands in his free one. It took him a long moment to regain his composure.

"We might be new at the time traveling stuff."Wyatt began glancing at his daughter and then Lucy. "But we are good at coming up with plans and ideas. We will find a way to fix this, Elizabeth. We'll bring Danny home."

Wyatt saw Lucy's eyes were bright with unshed tears. But he also saw a warning look in them. He knew she thought he shouldn't make promises he couldn't keep. But how could he look at that picture and not? How could he not try to help his family?They'd find a way; they had too.

The three of them spent the next hour and a half talking. Mostly about possible plans for reverting the timeline but also Elizabeth shared some family memories. Wyatt suspected it was as much for her benefit as he and Lucy's. A way to keep her brother alive. Wyatt's phone rang with the distinctive ring tone he's set for Morgan Industries and he heard Lucy's echo in a ringtone of it's own. She withdrew the device from her purse and frowned at the screen. Wyatt pulled his out and read the text message from Christopher.

"Mission."Wyatt stated glumly. "Flynn's timing sucks."

"July 1, 1776, Philadelphia."Lucy read outloud as she stood.

"American revolution."Wyatt theorized glancing at Elizabeth. "Know anything about this mission?"

"No."Elizabeth said with a shake of her head. "Wasn't in our files must be another shift. And that date just isn't about the revolution it's…."

"Signing of the Declaration of Independence."Lucy finished with a smile. "Or more accurately the debate leading up to the signing."

"Something I'm sure Flynn wants to throw a wrench into; let's go."Wyatt replied as he reached the door turning back to his daughter. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

Elizabeth nodded and Wyatt left the room with Lucy close on his heels. 

* * *

"Just so you know."Rufus began when they were all in the time machine. "Christopher brought me up to speed on our visitor."

"Glad we're all on the same page then."Lucy remarked as Wyatt reached over to double check her restraints.

"You two okay?"Rufus asked as he continued the preflight routine.

"Sure, never better."Wyatt replied as he sat down and buckled his own seatbelt.

"Fine."Lucy added exchanging a glance with Wyatt.

"Uh huh."Rufus commented dryly

Wyatt saw Lucy grip the locket she wore with her right hand as she stared at the door.

"This is crazy, Wyatt."Lucy said softly. "Anything we do could alter…."

"I know."Wyatt replied. "She'll be there when we come back."

"You can't know that."Lucy said with a shake of her head.

As the engines began to hum to life Wyatt reached across and took Lucy's right hand in his squeezing it.

"She'll be there."Wyatt said once more before withdrawing his hand and leaning back.

Lucy nodded.

"Next stop City of Brotherly love circa 1776."Rufus announced as he flipped a few more switches.

Then the familiar nauseating vertigo of time travel gripped Wyatt and all he could do was hang on.


	5. Chapter 5

You guys are awesome. :) Thanks so much for the reviews. And since you've been so great you get another chapter. Ready to turn the angst meter up a notch? :) Remember with my fics no matter how bad it looks for a character they all make it to the end.:)

Title: Future possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Wyatt/Lucy  
notes and summary: See part one

Once in 1776 the trio made their way into town. It was hard for Wyatt to think of Philly as a town and not the metropolis it was in his time. The three walked in silence Rufus if sensing his friends's preoccupied moods didn't try to start conversation for which Wyatt was grateful.

After about half a mile Wyatt started to feel better physically. He hoped at some point his body would adjust to being slingshotted through time. The reentry had gotten better the last few missions but it still wasn't pleasant. Wyatt glanced ahead at Lucy she was wearing a light green dress and her dark hair was loose around her shoulders. He wanted to tell her the dress looked nice on her but no words would come. As close as they'd become in the last six hours they were at times still strangers. 

* * *

Philadelphia was finally on the horizon and Lucy quickened her pace. It was mid-day now and the deadline of the mission was more apparent as the past was now a reality. The closer they got Lucy heard the faint strands of music. A band was playing somewhere perhaps practicing for an upcoming celebration?Twenty minutes later they reached the main area of the city and stopped in front of a store to go over the plan.

"Rufus go check out Independence Hall the debates should be going on."Lucy suggested.

"Right."Carlin replied with a nod. "Where are we meeting up?"

"There's a hotel a few blocks from there on third street called Darlington. Meet there in two hours?"Lucy asked. "Wyatt and I will scout for Flynn."

"Sounds like a plan to me."Rufus said with a grim smile before turning and merging into the crowd.

Lucy and Wyatt walked a couple blocks until they came across a large park. There Lucy found the source of the music they'd heard earlier. A six member band was practicing set up near the park's entrance. As Lucy and Wyatt turned to walk away the band started up again. It was a slow song one Lucy didn't recognize. She started walking again and Wyatt caught Lucy's right arm halting her. When she turned she was surprised to see a smile on his face. Wyatt half bowed towards Lucy still holding her arm. His right hand caught hers and he spun her in time to the music and then drew her towards him. Within minutes they were dancing in the grass out of the way of the foot traffic.

Lucy knew this mission was serious; they all were serious. They really didn't have time for this interlude Flynn was a priority not dancing in the mid-day sun. Still when Lucy met Wyatt's gaze she found she couldn't deny him this moment. It'd been a stressful few hours hearing what had happened to their son and Lucy understood the need for a bit of downtime. Wyatt gallantly swept Lucy into his arms and then spun her away once more. Despite everything Lucy couldn't help but laugh and enjoy it. When she looked back Lucy saw Wyatt smile at her laughter. He did have a nice smile and Lucy hoped that it would appear more often.

The song ended and Lucy and Wyatt came to a stop. His arms still encircled her waist. Wyatt reached up and brushed away a stray brown hair from Lucy's face.

"Thank you."Lucy whispered.

"Thought we could use the break."Wyatt agreed as he twirled her once more to nonexistent music then he dropped her hand and stepped away.

Lucy reached over and touched his left arm briefly before they continued on.

It was late afternoon and Lucy was about to suggest heading to the hotel and securing rooms for the night. She was tired from the walking and the heat of the day. Wyatt of course used to it wasn't showing any sign of strain. They had crossed another block when Lucy felt Wyatt touch the small of her back halting them.

"There."Wyatt pointed out.

Lucy followed Wyatt's gaze and saw Flynn a few blocks ahead on the other side of the street. Unfortunately he saw them at the same time and his eyes narrowed before he turned and melted into the crowd. Wyatt took off at a run with Lucy close behind. By the time Lucy and Wyatt reached where Flynn had been he was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn."Wyatt cursed.

"He couldn't have gotten far."Lucy commented as she began to move through the crowd.

They went six blocks up and there was no sign of Flynn. With a sigh Lucy turned and followed Wyatt back the way they had come. Both were looking in store windows and scanning the crowd. Then a hand latched onto Lucy's left arm yanking her back with a startled scream. Wyatt whirled at her scream and drew his gun. They weren't in an alley but the side of a store that had an small roof jutting out that created an alcove. Flynn had an arm around Lucy's neck holding her tight against him.

"Let her go, Flynn."Wyatt ordered his voice ice cold.

"You two are like a bad penny and I won't have my plans interfered with this time."Flynn stated making sure Wyatt saw the hypodermic needle in his left hand poised above Lucy's neck.

Wyatt's finger tightened on the trigger. Before he could consider risking a shot Flynn plunged the needle into Lucy's neck. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she slumped in Flynn's grasp.

"No!"Wyatt shouted as he raced forward.

Flynn tossed Lucy's limp form at Wyatt forcing Wyatt to stop and catch her.

"Stay out of my way."Flynn warned as he left.

In the shadow of the alcove Wyatt sank to his knees cradling Lucy's still form in his arms. Her skin was already cold and her breathing shallow. Lucy's pulse was strong which gave Wyatt hope that what Flynn used wasn't lethal. With no other option Wyatt gathered Lucy in his arms and stood. He began walking quickly towards the hotel that they were meeting Rufus at. As he went Wyatt prayed that the tech would be there. They had to delay the mission and get Lucy back home. Wyatt knew whatever poison Flynn had used there wouldn't be anything to counteract it in 1776.

"Stay with me."Wyatt whispered to the unconscious woman in his arms.

Wyatt moved quickly through the crowd ignoring the curious stares. The only thing that mattered was saving Lucy.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Lucy/Wyatt  
notes and summary: see part one

When Wyatt reached the hotel Rufus was nowhere to be seen. He asked at the front desk and there was nobody registered under their names or aliases plus nobody matching Rufus's description had been there. The clerk inquired if his wife needed a doctor. Wyatt almost took the man up on the suggestion. Whatever Flynn had used on Lucy had been fast acting.

"No, she's just a bit under the weather; nothing serious."Wyatt lied with a forced smile. "She just fell asleep at the friend's we were visiting."

Turning Wyatt did another scan of the very small lobby before going back outside. He shifted Lucy's weight and looked up and down the street praying for some sign of Rufus. Right now Wyatt would've given anything for cell phones but under protocol they'd left them back in 2016. Not that there'd been any cell service in 1776 but maybe Wyatt could've rigged something to contact Rufus. Lucy was fading fast Wyatt could feel it. He couldn't wait here much longer. Protocol if they were separated was to meet back at the lifeboat. Wyatt went back to the front desk and asked the clerk for a paper and pen. Leaving Rufus a coded brief note he gave the clerk a grateful nod and left.

* * *

Halfway back to the lifeboat Wyatt heard a familiar shout. He whirled around and saw Rufus running towards them still too far away for even a shouted conversation. Wyatt shifted Lucy gently and raised his left arm to acknowledge that he'd heard. He looked at the small clump of trees a few feet from the road and Wyatt went to it and gingerly lowered Lucy to the ground. Wyatt had never felt more helpless. He had no first aid kit on him. Going back this early they hadn't wanted anything to affect the timeline if they'd been captured. He shrugged out of his coat and wrapped it tightly around Lucy's torso. She was still so cold. Her pulse weaker and breathing erratic. Gravel flew as Rufus skidded to a stop next to them.

"What happened?"Rufus asked breathlessly as he knelt down to check Lucy's vitals.

"Flynn."Wyatt snapped his voice nearly vibrating with anger. "Grabbed Lucy and shot her with a hypodermic needle before I knew what was happening. Said we weren't interfering with his plans this time and shoved her at me and took off before I could get a shot in."

Rufus scooped Lucy up into his arms and began walking and Wyatt joined him.

"Whatever he used works quick."Wyat reported glancing down at Lucy worriedly.

Rufus remained silent which worried Wyatt more. They quickened their pace and reached the time machine which was hidden behind a hill. Rufus gingerly placed Lucy in her seat and began to secure the straps but Wyatt interrupted.

"Get us home."Wyatt instructed grimly. "I've got this."

Rufus nodded and scrambled to the pilot seat. Wyatt made Lucy as comfortable as possible before tightening the restraints and then buckling himself in. After he leaned forward and checked Lucy's pulse once more and cursed when it barely registered under his fingers.

"She's crashing, Rufus! Barely getting a pulse."Wyatt called out fighting to keep his voice steady.

"Almost there."Rufus replied tightly.

Wyatt gripped Lucy's hands in both of his as if that action would give her some fo his strength.

"Don't you die on me, Lucy."Wyatt said his voice barely above a whisper.

"Ready!"Rufus shouted.

Wyatt reluctantly dropped Lucy's hands and gripped the straps that held him in place. The machine rumbled and shook as the engines came to life and they were gone.

Connor Mason was the first face Wyatt saw when he rolled open the lifeboat's door.

"We need a medic, now!"Wyatt shouted as he dove to Lucy's seat and unstrapped her.

Lucy's still form collapsed on Wyatt as soon as it was free of the restraints and Wyatt instantly felt for a pulse. For a horrifying moment Wyatt thought they were too late; that she was gone. She was cold and he couldn't find a pulse.

"Wyatt?"Rufus asked anxiously.

Finally Wyatt's fingers found what they were looking for. It was thready and unstable but there.

"She's still with us."Wyatt said with relief.

Wyatt sent off a silent prayer of thanks as he gathered Lucy in his arms and moved towards the door. He handed Lucy over to the medics and told them what had happened. Wyatt and Rufus watched in silence as Lucy was whisked away to the inhouse infirmary.

"What happened?"Denise Christopher asked.

"Does the name Elizabeth Logan mean anything to you?"Wyatt demanded ignoring his boss's question.

Christopher and Mason exchanged a confused glance and shook their heads. Wyatt's stomach dropped and Rufus clamped a supportive hand on Wyatt's right shoulder. Wyatt was grateful for it because for a moment his knees weren't supporting him and his thoughts were spinning.

"Who is she, Wyatt?"Christopher inquired.

"My daughter and you met her last night."Wyatt replied through gritted teeth as he pushed past them and followed Lucy's path to the infirmary.

Some how what had happened when Flynn attacked Lucy had caused Elizabeth to disappear from this timeline. Maybe Lucy's heart had stopped for a few seconds before Wyatt caught her. Wyatt couldn't think of time shifts right now; it hurt too much. He had to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other because right now everything was crashing around him and spinning out of control.

When nearly an hour had ticked by with no word on Lucy it made Wyatt more than a little worried. He knew from doing some snooping in Morgan Industries computer database that the company had hired in or had on call some of the best doctors. Ones that sometimes consulted with the military so they could keep secrets if they needed to. When he'd been shot Wyatt had been in one of the small clinics but he'd walked by the larger facility and knew it was state of the art. So what the hell was taking so long?

"Wyatt, man, you're giving me a headache."Rufus commented breaking the silence.

Wyatt glanced at his friend and that was the first time he realized he wasn't sitting any more that he'd at some point begun pacing the width of the small waiting room.

"Sorry."Wyatt apologized as he slumped against the opposite wall and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"I can't imagine what you're going through."Rufus continued quietly.

Wyatt nodded not knowing what to say or where to begin. His thoughts kept bouncing from Jess to Elizabeth to Lucy and back again. Everything was now just a jumbled mess in his head. The one image that was the strongest of late was the photo of the four of them in the park Lucy, Elizabeth, Danny and himself...Wyatt didn't realize how attached he'd become to that notion of a family until he'd returned to learn Elizabeth was gone.

"We should know something by now."Wyatt muttered meeting Rufus's worried gaze.

"Hasn't really been that long."Rufus stated. "They had to stabilize her, draw blood, run tests. Not like Flynn told you what he injected Lucy with."

"Yeah."Wyatt agreed quietly and the conversation dropped once more.

Even with state of the art equipment lab tests took time. Logically Wyatt knew that but the last fourteen hours had been the weirdest, intense and most intimate of his life. Lucy had gone from friend and colleague to future mother of his children. Flynn had just wanted them out of the way; out of his hair but the man had also taken away anything Wyatt and Lucy could've learned from Elizabeth. Bastard.

"I just want to know she's okay."Wyatt stated after several minutes of silence.

"Me too."Rufus replied.

It was another half an hour before the waiting room door opened. Both men looked up as a middle aged white man with blond hair wearing dark blue scrubs stepped in.

"I'm Dr Campbell. It was touch and go for awhile and we nearly lost her."The doctor explained.

Wyatt closed his eyes against the mental image of Lucy flatlining.

"Your friend's a strong woman and a fighter."Campbell continued."most wouldn't have made it. In my career I've only seen a half dozen poisoning cases and none with such a fast acting poison."

"So she's stable now?"Rufus asked.

Wyatt opened his eyes.

"Poisons are a tricky thing and can have long lasting affects on the body."Campbell continued."She's as stable as can be in this situation. Vitals are normalizing. It'll be another 24 hrs before we have all the labs back."

"Is she awake?"Wyatt inquired.

"We sedated Ms Preston to allow her as much rest as possible. U can see her briefly one at a time."

"Thanks, Doc."Wyatt acknowledged.

Rufus nodded and the older man left.

"You can go first."Wyatt suggested quietly.

"Sure?"Rufus asked.

"Yeah."Wyatt replied and Rufus exited the small waiting room.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Wyatt let Rufus visit Lucy first and once the room was clear he sank down onto the sofa. He'd allowed the other man to go first because Wyatt needed the time to get his head together. In a short spanse Wyatt had nearly lost Lucy and had lost his daughter. He'd just been coming to terms with Elizabeth's existence and just as quickly she was gone. Wyatt was grateful Lucy was unconscious because for the life of him he didn't know how he was going to tell her their daughter was gone. Wyatt was hardly a stranger to grief but this was different than anything he'd experienced before. How do you grieve for something that hadn't happened yet? Might not happen? Hell he could screw things up with Lucy and any possibility of that family he'd glimpsed would be gone.

A nurse tapped on the door and opened it.

"You can visit Ms. Preston now if you wish."The black haired thirtyish woman stated.

"Thanks."Wyatt acknowledged and stood following the woman out of the waiting room.

"You gave me a hell of a scare."Wyatt stated to Lucy's still form a few minutes later as he stood at the right side of her bed. "Let's make a deal and don't do that to me again."

Awkwardly Wyatt reached forward and touched the top of Lucy's right hand with the fingers of his right hand. Wanting to her to know he was here and needing the physical contact. The reassurance that she was still with them. At the contact Wyatt withdrew and sank slowly down into a chair drawing it forward. After a moment he picked up the hand he'd just moved away from and took it in both of his. She still felt cold to him though that was probably more a memory residue than her actual temperature

"I need you to get better."Wyatt stated quietly after a few minutes. "I don't know how to deal with this on my own."

Even without Elizabeth's visit Wyatt had to admit that Lucy was becoming a huge part of his life. She brought him back from the edge at the Alamo. Wyatt wasn't sure anybody else would've been able to reach him at that moment. Jess maybe but they hadn't been connecting on any level before she disappeared. Most of that was his fault. A knock at the door drew Wyatt's attention and Rufus poked his head in looking apologetic.

"Sorry but Christopher wants to see us, ASAP."Rufus explained.

"I'm sure she does."Wyatt muttered sarcastically as he stood.

They left Lucy's room and headed down the hall in silence.

* * *

As soon as they stepped into Christopher's office Wyatt knew it was going to be bad. Sitting to the lead agent's right was Connor Mason looking the grimmest Wyatt had seen him.

"Have a seat."Christopher instructed.

Wyatt and Rufus exchanged a worried glance before sliding into the guest chairs.

"What your team has done so far in such uncharted territory is to be commended."Christopher continued. "However with such high stakes we have decided to send in another team."

"Who's going to get them there?"Rufus demanded.

"We have been training others in case circumstances such as this occurred."Christopher explained with a glance at Mason.  
"Flynn knows you."Mason interjected. "This new group can get closer; finish him."

"Because we're down one you're benching us?"Wyatt asked leaning forward.

Rufus stood and moved behind his chair starting to pace a bit. He looked from Christopher to Mason and back again.

"There's a big difference between piloting that thing through time and doing it on a simulator. There's no way you could've come up with any kind of program that would've come close."Rufus stated as he stopped and leaned on the back of his chair. "I designed the thing and still..."

"That's enough."Mason snapped. "While you have saved history a few times the point remains that Flynn is still at large and a threat. Master Sergent you have had more than..."

"Yes, I've failed. Yes I've screwed up."Wyatt interrupted rising to his feet too."Which should make me the best person for the job. Nobody wants Flynn dead more than I do."

"The birth of this nation is at stake."Christopher said quietly. "This mission is too important and not up for debate. You're dismissed."

"This is a mistake."Wyatt said angrily as he stalked to the door, opened it and left.

Wyatt didn't know if Rufus had followed or not. He was so angry he could barely see straight. All he'd wanted was a chance at Flynn. He'd put Lucy in that hospital he had to pay for that. Not by some new team either; it should be Wyatt's bullet that put him down.

By the time Wyatt realized where he was he was already in the room. It was a dark and now empty conference room. There was no sign it'd been used in days or weeks but Wyatt could still see Elizabeth sitting there. He knew she'd existed and so did Lucy.

Pulling one of the chairs away from the table Wyatt sank down into it suddenly more tired than he'd ever been. He felt like he was letting Lucy down. She'd fought to keep him on the team after the Alamo mission. Now that team she'd fought so hard for was sidelined. Some how Wyatt knew he had to fix this. At the moment he was too tired emotionally and physically to think about anything. 

* * *

Rufus had barely made it outside when he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't have to turn to know who it was. Rufus slowed to allow his mentor to catch up. By the time Connor reached him they were in the middle of the parking lot.

"What are you going to tell Rittenhouse if I'm not there to tape these missions?"Rufus demanded. "What about my family?"

"Keep your voice down."Mason hissed. "It is your cooperation as well as the recordings that is paramount to your family's safety."

"So as long as I stand aside and let this new team go the deal stands?"Rufus asked incredulously.

"Yes because they know you'll be back on missions sooner or later. Enjoy the few days off."Connor suggested grimly.  
Rufus opened his mouth and shut it. He stood in the parking lot and watched Mason turn and walk back into the building. He'd spent too many years getting his brother into a safe and successful school. For now Rufus would cooperate; there was too much at stake not to. With a sigh Rufus continued to his car unlocked it and got in. After a few moments he started the engine and headed for home.


	8. Chapter 8

You guys are wonderful. I had a crappy day and the alerts and reviews really helped. :)

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Wyatt awoke with a start, disoriented. It took him a lot longer than he cared to admit to remember where he was. Shaking his head Wyatt pulled out his phone to check the time; nearly midnight. He hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep. Standing Wyatt left the conference room. He knew he should go home. Then again where he lived wasn't home he hadn't really had a home for a long time.

Ten minutes later Wyatt found himself in the infirmary. Even though he'd only been there once he navigated his way easily to Lucy's room. The medical staff made no move to stop him. There must not be traditional visiting hours here Wyatt realized as his hand landed on the door handle to Lucy's room. Slowly he pushed it open and stepped inside. Wyatt made his way over to the visitor's chair and sat down heavily. He felt like everything was upside down and he didn't know which way was up anymore. Needing contact Wyatt reached out and took Lucy's right hand in his. Wyatt didn't know how long he sat there. His thoughts jumbled and spinning bouncing from Flynn to Elizabeth and Daniel and back again. So engrossed was he that Wyatt was more than surprised when Lucy's fingers curled around his. He straightened and reached to turn on the light on the bedside table.

"Lucy, can you hear me?"Wyatt asked anxiously.

The fingers tightened on his hand once more. Wyatt squeezed back in response. Maybe she was doing so much better that they'd taken her off sedation?

"Lucy?"Wyatt prompted his free hand straying to her face and right cheek.

"Wyatt."Lucy said hoarsely as her eyes opened and met his.

Wyatt withdrew his hand from her face and placed both over her smaller one. He was just grateful that she was awake. One good thing in a long list of bad didn't even the odds but it was a start and Wyatt would take what he could get.

"I'm going to get your doctor. Be right back."Wyatt said as he stood and left.

Wyatt spent another fifteen minutes in the same waiting room he'd occupied with Rufus earlier. This time he leaned against the wall across from the sofa. He could feel exhaustion tugging on him; demanding attention but Wyatt shoved it aside. Lucy needed him and he wasn't going anywhere. Finally the door opened and some one other than Dr. Campbell stepped in. It was a woman with red hair in her early thirites with a slim build and green eyes. She wore wire rim glasses and had her hair pulled back in a pony tail.

"Sgt. Logan? I'm Dr. Paulson night physician."The red head introduced herself. "Just wanted to let you know you can go back in to see Ms. Preston. She is a bit anxious and asking for you."

"She alright otherwise?"Wyatt asked pushing away from the wall.

"We're not out of the woods yet."Paulson replied. "But her numbers are showing improvement. We're still trying to identify and isolate what kind of drug was used."

"Thanks Doc."Wyatt stated with a smile as he left and went back to Lucy's room.

* * *

"Lucy?"Wyatt called as he stepped back into her room.

Lucy's wide questioning anxious brown eyes locked onto him and Wyatt felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He still had no idea how to tell her their daughter was gone. He was barely comprehending it himself. Slowly Wyatt crossed the room and sat down.

"How are you feeling?"Wyatt asked. "Doc says you're doing better."

"Still feel like I got run over by a truck."Lucy said hoarsely and motioned to the pitcher of water on the nearby table.

Wyatt poured a glass and handed it to her. Lucy flashed him a grateful smile.

* * *

Memories of the last few days slowly returned to Lucy as the medication ebbed. She stared at Wyatt he looked like hell. Dark circles under his blue eyes, couple days worth of beard on his chin, and his clothes rumpled. His face had a thinness to it like he hadn't remembered to eat. She tightened her hand on his. Something was wrong; very wrong. Elizabeth...images of her adult daughter's face flashed in front of her minds's eye and her body went cold. Flynn's attack...

"Wyatt?"Lucy prompted worriedly.

Wyatt swallowed hard but he met her gaze. She saw sadness and worry in his along with a touch of anger.

* * *

As glad as Wyatt was to hear Lucy's voice he'd been dreading this didn't know how to begin. He had to find a way though; Lucy had a right to know no matter how hard it would be.

"When we got back."Wyatt began and his voice cracked so he cleared it and tried again. "She was gone."

Lucy tried to withdraw her hand from Wyatt's but he held fast. He could see shock and sadness play across her features.

"Amy, Elizabeth, Danny."Lucy whispered. "All gone."

"We'll find a way to get your sister back."Wyatt promised his voice tight.

Lucy looked away and to the left wall. Wyatt could see the tears she tried to hide and it killed him. Another thing to hate Flynn for.

"Hey, Lucy, look at me."Wyatt demanded.

Slowly Lucy turned to face him the tears stark on her pale face.

"Elizabeth and Danny are still in play."Wyatt vowed. "Future hasn't happened yet."

"Flynn attacking me changed something or she'd be here."Lucy argued.

Wyatt closed his eyes briefly struggling against his own emotions.

"It changed one timeline."Wyatt theorized. "That doesn't mean some of what she said couldn't still happen."

Lucy nodded and was silent for a long time. Finally she eased herself into a sitting position and Wyatt handed her a glass of water when she motioned to the pitcher on the bedside table.

"Thanks."Lucy replied once she'd taken a few sips. "What else is going on? How long was I out?"

"You were out about thirteen hours."Wyatt responded grimly. "As for what else...we're off the 1776 mission. Christopher sent in another team."

Lucy nearly dropped the cup of water but managed to catch it at the last second.

"I thought we were the only team?"Lucy asked amazed.

"Apparently they've had a plan B in place in case one of us or all is injured or killed."Wyatt explained with a shake of his head. "Rufus and I argued but we were overruled. "

Subconsciously Lucy's left hand went to the spot on her neck where Flynn had stabbed her with the needle.

"So they really have somebody to replace all of us?"Lucy wondered. "Even Rufus?"

"He didn't buy that either but we were shown the door before we got any details."Wyatt said angrily. "They said it was too important of a mission for us to screw it up again. But I don't like the idea of some rookie going in and not having a grasp of the consequences."

"Me either."Lucy replied looking down at her half full glass of water.

"I should probably go."Wyatt said after a few minutes as he stood.

"Wyatt."Lucy called halting Wyatt before he reached the door.

"Yeah?"Wyatt asked turning.

"Get some sleep."Lucy advised.

"I'll try."Wyatt promised before leaving.


	9. Chapter 9

Reminder no matter how bleak it looks everybody makes it to the end

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Once back at his apartment Wyatt rummaged through his kitchen cabinets. He wasn't hungry but he knew despite his promise sleep wouldn't come easy. Finally in a small cabinet by the fridge Wyatt's hands closed around a half full bottle of whiskey. He took it out and not bothering to find a glass walked down the hall to the bedroom. Placing the bottle on the dresser Wyatt undressed and took a quick shower. He pulled on a clean pair of grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt and picked the whiskey up once more. He sat on the bed and leaned back against the pillow leaving the lights off. Even in the dark Wyatt's gaze went to where the bulletin board was. He knew every article and every print out inside and out.

Wyatt took a long drink of the whiskey letting the alcohol burn it's way down. He closed his eyes but the images of the bulletin board were still there. They were now intermingled with the pictures of Elizabeth and Daniel. Mixed with Lucy's still and unmoving form in his arms in 1776. Too much failure to make up for but somehow Wyatt knew he had to start to turn things around.

* * *

"Are they ready?"Connor asked as he and Denise stood in the launch area by the computers.

"As ready as they can be."Denise replied tightly her gaze fixed on the lifeboat.

"This was the right decision."Connor stated.

Denise remained silent staring straight ahead.

The floor of the room vibrated as the lifeboat's engines came to life and then a few seconds later it was gone.

* * *

Pounding woke Wyatt. The empty whisky bottle toppled to the floor as he sat up trying to figure out the noise. He blinked at the harsh sunlight streaming in the window. The pounding came again along with somebody calling his name. It took Wyatt another second to recognize the voice; Rufus. Scrambling out of bed he glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand ten fifteen.  
There were only a half dozen reasons Rufus would be pounding on his door and none of them were good. Fear and worry were wonderful hangover remedies. They instantly made Wyatt alert and coherent. He opened the door to find Rufus with his hand raised mid knock.

"What?"Wyatt demanded.

"Christopher's been trying to reach you."Rufus explained as he stepped inside."It's Lucy."

Wyatt gripped the door knob so hard his knuckles were white.

"She was okay when i left. Even told me to get some sleep."Wyatt replied.

"Whatever Flynn gave her has a nasty second round."Rufus continued"Her fever's spiked and it's compromising her immune system."

"Give me five to change."Wyatt said hoarsely before heading back into the bedroom.

It was closer to ten minutes by the time Wyatt met Rufus in the living room. He'd decided to grab a quick shower. Wyatt had also threw a change of clothes in a backpack along with phone charger, book and a jacket since who knew when he'd be home again.

"Ready?"Rufus asked from where he sat on the arm of Wyatt's sofa.

"Yeah, thanks for coming to get me."Wyatt replied as the two men left.

"Least I could do."Rufus said as they stepped outside.

Once in the car Rufus started the engine and backed out of the parking spot. As he put the car into drive he glanced over at Wyatt.

"The fever has Lucy delirious."Rufus explained quietly. "The sedatives they tried aren't having much affect. She keeps asking for you. Campbell's hoping you can calm her down."

"I'll do what I can."Wyatt promised looking out the window.

"She's been calling for you, Elizabeth and Amy over and over."Carlin continued grimly. "Lucy needs rest more than anything. Doc's hesitating to knock her out with something stronger. If her immune system crashes and she picks up something…"

"That won't happen."Wyatt snapped.

"Okay."Rufus acknowledged.

"She'll be fine."Wyatt commented more to reassure himself though he'd heard the doubt in Rufus's voice.

If she wasn't….Wyatt made a silent promise to Lucy that if this new team failed to get Flynn Wyatt would succeed. Garcia Flynn was a dead man.

Denise Christopher was standing just outside the door to Lucy's room when Wyatt and Rufus arrived twenty-five minutes later.

"Glad to see you were successful, Rufus."Denise commented nodding to Wyatt.

"Sorry, Ma'am."Wyatt apologized looking anxiously past his boss to Lucy. "With us being grounded I had my phone on silent. How is she?"

"Still agitated."Christopher replied quietly. "Her fever's hovering around a hundred and one."

Wyatt stepped into the room and dropped his backpack by the visitor's chair on the right side of the bed. Lucy was pale and sweaty, her bangs plastered to her forehead. Her eyes were closed but her body was thrashing; her arms reaching for something only she could see. Wyatt gripped Lucy's right hand in both of his. When he glanced back at the doorway both Rufus and Christopher were gone. Wyatt looked back down at Lucy.

"Lucy? It's Wyatt."Wyatt stated. "You're going to be okay."

Lucy's eyes opened at his voice but they were unfocused.

"Wyatt."Lucy whispered her voice hoarse.

"I'm right here and not going anywhere."Wyatt promised. "I need you to rest."

Lucy's body calmed and stopped moving but her eyes remained unfocused and searching. It unnerved Wyatt to see someone usually so intelligent and together...

"That's it."Wyatt encouraged quietly. "Rest and let the medication work."

"Elizabeth."Lucy called softly.

Wyatt's stomach did a funny flip flop and he lowered his head. They'd only gotten to know their daughter briefly barely enough time for it to truly sink in. Yes she was a possibility one of many choices that could happen. Still for a brief time Elizabeth had been real and she'd needed their help. She'd come across time to seek out her parents before they were even her parents. Now only Lucy and Wyatt had the memory of what a wonderful person she was.

"Amy."Lucy's voice was barely audible but Wyatt still heard it.

Wyatt could tell that Lucy was calmer and maybe just maybe she was drifting off to sleep since her eyes were now closed.

"Ssssh."Wyatt soothed. "Sleep Lucy...rest."

Wyatt sat there for a long time not letting go of Lucy's hand. His thoughts and emotions a mess and in a million different directions. He'd made a promise to Elizabeth that he'd help her and that chance had been taken from him. They'd given the job to take down Flynn to another team so Wyatt couldn't do anything on that angle either. All he could do right now was focus on what he could accomplish which was making Lucy calm. He needed her to get better so they could start to fix things. So Wyatt would concentrate on this one small thing he could do. It wasn't much but right now he'd take what he could get.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Future Possibilities  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

The border of Jiaya's computer screen flashed crimson. Her ode to Star Trek signaling an alert. This alert was telling her the lifeboat was returning. She had been surprised as anyone else that Connor Mason had a backup crew. She'd been close to flabbergasted when Rufus and his team had been sidelined and that Mason was trusting something like this to a rookie team. Still Jiaya had kept her opinion to herself; she was only a tech after all. Now she followed protocol and let Mason and Christopher know the time machine was returning. Both arrived within ten minutes of each other. It was another ten before the lifeboat winked back into existence with a rush of air. For a long moment nothing happened then the lifeboat door opened and two men slowly stepped out. One was Mark Sutton the pilot, the other was Lucas Young the historian.

"Where is Lt. Cooper?"Christopher demanded as she walked around the rows of computers to reach the team.

It was then that Jiaya noticed how disheveled the men were. Both were in their late thirties one with black hair the other with blond. Both their clothes were dirty and torn and their was a dark stain across Sutton's shirt that could only be one thing; blood.

"He died protecting us."Young reported hoarsely.

"Everything went to hell; we barely made it back to the lifeboat."Sutton explained grimly. "Cooper got shot keeping the British off us. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

"Where is Lt. Cooper's body?"Mason asked solemnly.

Sutton nodded back to the lifeboat.

"The mission?"Christopher asked quietly.

Jiaya held her breath, waiting.

"No, we couldn't stop Flynn."Young reported. "He had too many irons in the fire."

"Get cleaned up."Mason ordered crisply. "Report for debrief in half an hour."

Jiaya sat back down at her work station and pulled out her phone to text Rufus. She knew he'd be very interested in what had happened. Jiaya glanced up once more to make sure Mason and Christopher had left before she typed out the text message and hit send. 

* * *

It was almost one o'clock when Rufus stopped by to check on Lucy. He also had lunch for Wyatt and himself. Reaching the small room Rufus knocked lightly on the door and when Wyatt said 'come in' he opened it and walked in.

"How's she doing?"Rufus asked with concern as he looked at Lucy's pale and still form.

"Dr. Campbell came by about a half hour ago."Wyatt began as he stood and stretched. "He said the most recent round of tests the numbers were good. Plus there was a slight drop in her temperature; nothing to celebrate yet but..."

"No,that's great news. Best I've had all day; actually."Rufus said as he sat down in the other visitor's chair.

Wyatt walked over and closed the door before returning to his own chair and sitting down. Rufus handed him one of the medium sized brown bags he'd been carrying.

"Lunch."Rufus explained.

"Thanks."Wyatt said as he gratefully took the bag and opened it. "Starved."

"Figured there's even dessert."Rufus replied with a grin.

Wyatt raised an eyebrow and then rummaged through the bag until he found the dessert item. He held up a plastic wrapped chocolate covered twinkie.

"Thought it was time you tried one."Rufus replied as he took a bite of a sub sandwich.

"Thanks."Wyatt replied with an amused shake of his head as he put the twinkie back in the bag and got out the sandwich and chips.

Rufus paused in eating and pulled out a bottled water from the pocket of his jacket and handed it to Wyatt before retrieving his own from the bag.

"Only had so many hands."Carlin explained as he took a sip of water. "Oh and got a text from Jiaya; the other team's back."

Wyatt froze his sandwich half way to his mouth.

"They get Flynn?"Wyatt asked.

"No and one of the team was killed."Rufus said sadly.

"Damn."Wyatt cursed as he looked over at Lucy.

A knock at the door drew both mens's attention. Rufus stood and opened it revealing an excited Jiaya.

"What is it?"Rufus asked with concern.

"After they removed Cooper's body from the lifeboat I was doing some tests checking out the system."Jiaya explained her eyes wide and bright as she looked from one man to the other. "There's something you need to see. Especially you, Wyatt."

"Why?"Wyatt asked as he stood setting his lunch on the floor.

"Elizabeth."Jiaya responded as she stepped into the hall. "She left you a message on a flash drive which was probably antique to her but anyways it must've been knocked around during the trip why nobody else saw it."

"Let's go."Rufus suggested as the three left.


	11. Chapter 11

This is short but I didn't want to leave you guys in suspense too long. :)

Title: Future Possibilities  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

"I haven't told Mason about this yet so you might want to close the door."Jiaya said as the trio climbed into the time machine. "Even though I know it smells."

Wyatt closed the door behind him and he and Rufus crowded around Jiaya as she sat in the pilot seat typing on the keyboards.

"I found it behind one of the monitors."Jiaya continued. "It had your initials on it Wyatt."

"So how'd you know it was something to take a look at?"Wyatt prompted anxious to see the message.

"It may be old by Elizabeth's standards but it was nothing I've seen before luckily it was compatible with our computers.I didn't watch the whole thing."Jiaya stated as she hit a few more keys and a video box popped up on one of the monitors.

"Do you want us to leave?"Rufus asked.

"Just play it."Wyatt ordered with a shake of his head.

Jiaya hit a button and the video expanded to full screen. There was a bit of static and then Elizabeth appeared. The area behind and around his daughter was dark so Wyatt couldn't tell where she was but she looked anxious and worried.

"Dad, I have no idea if this is going to work."Elizabeth began. "Even if it does who knows if your co-workers will believe me. So if you're seeing this that means part one of my plan worked and I got there. Mom had told me people would have her put stuff in the lifeboat for safe keeping in the event of a time ripple. So I'm leaving this here for you just in case. Got to go...I love you."

The image faded and Wyatt felt his throat close. He'd hoped the video would be longer.

"Wow she really does look like you."Rufus said softly.

"Is that it?"Wyatt asked quietly.

Jiaya shook her head as she clicked through what was on the drive.

"There are pictures; hundreds of them."Jiaya responded as small squares appeared on the screen.

"Click on one."Wyatt suggested leaning forward.

The image Jiaya chose enlarged and Wyatt sucked in a sharp breath. In the picture Elizabeth stood smiling next to a younger dark haired man in an Army uniform. Wyatt could tell it was a cadet uniform possibly ROTC. The kid looked barely out of high school. While Elizabeth had Wyatt's features it was clear from this picture that Daniel had taken after Lucy. Elizabeth's words from earlier echoed through Wyatt's thoughts.

 _'You were his hero.'_

"Wyatt."Rufus called snapping Wyatt from the memory. "You look like you know who that is."

"Yeah I do."Wyatt replied grimly. "With everything that happened since we got back I didn't get a chance to tell you. After meeting with Elizabeth Lucy and I learned that Elizabeth wasn't an only child; she had a brother."

"Wow."Jiaya exclaimed quietly looking once more at the picture.

"She said he was the reason she came back."Wyatt continued. "Daniel was erased during one of the time shifts."

"Sorry man."Rufus commented.

"Hang on."Jiaya said as she straightened. "If he was erased how did she remember him to tell you?"

"Apparently time travel runs in the family."Wyatt explained with a faint smile.

"You mean she was..."Rufus began with a grin.

"Like mother like daughter."Wyatt continued the brief smile vanishing."She was on a mission when the time shift happened. When she came back Danny was gone."

"How awful."Jiaya sympathized.

"Maybe once we get Flynn and then start cleaning up his mess things will go back..."Rufus trailed off.

"Rufus do you mind sitting with Lucy while I go through these?"Wyatt asked.

"Sure."Rufus replied as he stood and opened the lifeboat door.

"And I got stuff to do."Jiaya stated as she hopped to her feet and followed Rufus out of the time machine.

Taking a deep breath Wyatt sat down in the pilot seat. After a long moment he began to look through the pictures.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

When Lucy awoke it felt like she was wrapped in a large fluffy comforter. All she wanted to do was burrow and go back to sleep. Something told her she couldn't; that she had to get up. However thinking and doing were two different things. It seemed to take way too long to do simple things like moving hands and feet. As she stirred memories came back to Lucy. Along with them was fear. Flynn had attacked her! What happened to Rufus? To Wyatt? A familiar sound broke into Lucy's thoughts demanding attention. No not a sound; a voice. Rufus.

"Lucy? Can you hear me?"Rufus asked.

Finally Lucy's eyes obeyed her and she opened them. Everything was too bright at first. She blinked several times and slowly a room came into focus. Then a face.

"Rufus."Lucy called her voice weak.

"Yeah and you're going to be okay."The tech replied relief clearly in his voice.

Medical staff began to fill the room but Lucy snagged Rufus's right hand.

"Are you okay? Wyatt?"

"We're fine. "Rufus replied with a smile.

Then Rufus stepped back and Lucy was examined by doctors and nurses. It seemed like forever before they left. Lucy had still not seen Wyatt. Her last memory of him was the murderous look he shot Flynn. Making a decision Lucy threw back the covers and started to ease her feet to the floor when their were suddenly running footsteps. Then a gentle hand on Lucy's left shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?"A male voice asked.

Lucy looked up and smiled.

The one person she'd been going to search for was now at her side. Lucy couldn't explain the pull; the need to see for herself that Wyatt was okay. She had believed Rufus really she had. Still the need to see Wyatt with her own eyes had been too strong.

"Was looking for you."Lucy explained as Wyatt gently ushered her to sit.

"Well here I am so sit back and rest."Wyatt replied with a smile.

Lucy studied Wyatt as she laid down. They'd known each other long enough now that she could read him pretty well. Something was troubling Wyatt.

"What is it?"Lucy asked as Wyatt sat down in the visitor's chair.

"The other team came back and their mission was a failure."Wyatt replied quietly."One of their team was killed and they barely made it back."

"How awful."Lucy murmured thinking of the close calls her team had encountered.

"Yeah that's all through Jiya; nobody's officially briefed us on anything."Wyatt continued with a touch of anger in his voice.

Feeling suddenly exhausted Lucy pulled the covers back over her and got more comfortable against the pillows. She could sense something else was going on; something Wyatt wasn't telling her.

"Wyatt?"Lucy prompted.

"Yeah?"Wyatt responded as he stood and straightened the blankets and pulled them up to Lucy's shoulders.

"What's wrong?"The historian asked searching Wyatt's blue eyes.

"You want a list?"Wyatt bit back sarcastically.

"Wyatt..."Lucy protested.

"It'll keep; get some rest. We need you back at full strength."Wyatt stated.

"You think they might call us back in?"Lucy asked sleepily.

"I think this will make them realize that experience counts more than Flynn knowing us being a liability."Wyatt said as he brushed a stray brown hair away from Lucy's face. "Get some sleep."

Lucy had so many things she wanted to say; wanted to ask. However, sleep was demanding her attention more. With no energy left to fight Lucy gave in, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Wyatt stepped out into the hall and nearly ran into Rufus. He closed the door to Lucy's room and motioned for the tech to move down the hall.

"She just fell asleep."Wyatt explained.

"Did you tell her about Elizabeth's message?"Rufus asked quietly.

Wyatt sighed and shook his head.

"Why not?"Rufus asked.

"Have you met Lucy?"Wyatt asked. "If she knew about it she'd want to see it immediately and she's not up for that; not yet."

Rufus nodded.

"I'll tell her."Wyatt promised. "I just want to know her health is a little more stable."

"Reason I was looking for you."Rufus began as they started walking again. "Jiya's noticed some changes in colonial american history. Nothing earth shattering but it shows Flynn's been busy."

"We're still grounded?"Wyatt inquired.

"Yeah and I think between you, Jiya and I we can convince Mason to reinstate us."Rufus stated.

"That won't be necessary."Connor said as he walked from around a corner of the next hallway intersection.

Rufus jumped; startled.

"Pleading our case?"Wyatt asked. "Or calling us back?"

"You're reinstated effective immediately."Connor replied as he walked past them and continued down the hall.

"Not going without Lucy."Wyatt called after their boss.

"Doctors tell me she'll be back on her feet in a few days."Connor replied not looking back. "You're scheduled to leave then. They'll be a briefing tomorrow morning at eight."

"Well we got what we wanted."Rufus said quietly as they continued walking the way they'd originally been headed.

"Yeah another shot at Flynn."Wyatt replied not being able to keep the hatred out of his voice. "I'm taking the bastard down this time."


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

The next twenty-four hours were a blur for Lucy. She didn't do much more than sleep and when she was awake the medical staff was drawing blood for final tests. By dinner time that night Lucy felt exhausted and her whole body ached. Still a visit from Wyatt brightened her spirits. Plus the news he brought helped more than any medicine could.

"Mason reinstated us?"Lucy asked excitedly. "What do they know of Flynn? When do we go?"

"Take it easy."Wyatt replied with a smile as he sat down. "We're not going until the docs give you a green light."

"Wyatt, that could be days."Lucy stated with a sigh.

"I told Mason we wouldn't go without you and he's willing to wait."Wyatt said. "Think they realized the mistake they made."

"Do you know what happened with the other team?"Lucy asked.

"We had a briefing this morning and that was about the only bit of new information."Wyatt replied with a shake of his head. "Basically Flynn outsmarted them, they ended up outnumbered and if Lt. Cooper hadn't given them cover fire none would've made it back."

Lucy shuddered.

"We've had our close calls."Lucy said softly.

"Don't remind me."Wyatt replied dryly.

"What did Mason say about Flynn? What was changed?"Lucy inquired.

"From what we could tell he's trying to disrupt the Sons of Liberty."Wyatt explained. "Few minor members who were involved previously weren't when the other team returned."

"I need a laptop."Lucy suggested. "I can..."

"No."Wyatt said firmly.

"Wyatt."Lucy protested as she met his gaze.

"You're supposed to be resting."Wyatt commented as he sat up. "The sooner you're cleared the sooner we're back at it."

"Alright."Lucy relented.

"Thank you."Wyatt replied as he reached over and squeezed Lucy's right hand. "I know you're going stir crazy but we need you back at a hundred percent."

Lucy nodded as she studied Wyatt. Something was troubling him something more than what he'd told her. More than what had happened to the other team.

"I need you to be honest with me."Lucy prompted.

"I have..."Wyatt began.

"Something's eating at you."Lucy continued gripping Wyatt's hand before he could pull away.

Wyatt sighed and looked down at their hands. For several minutes he was quiet and Lucy was afraid he wasn't going to tell her. That he thought she wasn't strong enough for whatever it was.

"Elizabeth."Wyatt replied finally his voice barely audible.

Lucy's breath caught.

"When the other team returned the techs did a check on the lifeboat getting it ready like they always do."Wyatt continued meeting Lucy's gaze. "They found a flash drive with my initials on it."

"Elizabeth left it."Lucy surmised hollowly. "She knew the lifeboat was a safe haven."

"Jiya glanced through it briefly before coming to get me. I wanted to wait until you were stronger to tell you because I knew you'd want to see it."Wyatt said grimly. "She left a video message and tons of photos."

"Photos of her family."Lucy finished in a whisper feeling a tear escape and run down her left cheek. "What did the video say?"

"Just telling us who she was and why she was here in case nobody believed her."Wyatt replied as he squeezed Lucy's hand that was still entwined with his.

They were both silent for several minutes each lost in their own thoughts.

"Danny really took after you."Wyatt commented. "Dark hair, dark eyes."

"Wyatt, I need to see it."Lucy stated as she let go of Wyatt's hand and kicked the covers off.

"Only if you let me wheel you there."Wyatt said as he stood. "I know you think you're strong enough but whatever Flynn gave you took a lot out of you."

Lucy nodded and Wyatt left to get a wheel chair. A few minutes later he returned and Lucy climbed in and sat down. Wyatt grabbed a blanket off her bed and covered Lucy with it up to her waist. As Wyatt pushed the wheel chair towards the lifeboat Lucy's thoughts were spinning. Logically she knew this was an alternate time line. That Danny and Elizabeth weren't her children. Her heart on the other hand wanted to know them. To know the family that could be.

* * *

Wyatt was relieved when they reached the time machine. Nobody had stopped or questioned them. The only other people who knew about the flash drive were Rufus and Jiya. Wyatt had made a point not to tell Mason at the briefing that morning. When he'd left the lifeboat the day before he'd hidden the flash drive in one of the many storage compartments. Once he helped Lucy inside he retrieved the device and closed the lifeboat's door. He sat down at one of the computers and inserted the drive. Out of the corner of his eye Wyatt saw Lucy reach out and touch the flash drive and trace his initials which were in silver ink. Wyatt opened the drive's directory and activated the video file.

"Here we go."Wyatt stated as he adjusted the monitor's volume and sat back. 

* * *

When the video began to play for a long moment all Lucy could do was stare at her daughter's image. Seeing Elizabeth again brought everything back from that initial meeting. The surprise, and the gut kick feeling of looking in two mirrors at once. Seeing herself blended with Wyatt's traits had been a shock. Then as the meeting went on Lucy had gotten a glimpse of the wonderful person their daughter was.

"Lucy?"Wyatt prompted with concern.

"Sorry, what?"Lucy asked noting that the video had finished.

"You okay?"Wyatt asked softly.

"Was just thinking and didn't..."Lucy explained. "Could you play it again?"

"Sure."Wyatt responded and he activated the file once more.

This time Lucy forced herself to concentrate on Elizabeth's voice. She saw Wyatt smile briefly at Elizabeth's greeting. When the video ended a second time Lucy glanced at Wyatt.

"You said there were photos?"Lucy asked quietly.

Wyatt cleared his throat and nodded and used the mouse to click open a computer folder. Lucy's eyes widened as the screen filled with hundreds of thumbnails of photos. Page after page of them.

"Where do you want to start?"Wyatt inquired his hand hovering over the mouse.

Lucy almost said to start at the beginning but then she had an idea. She looked at Wyatt and smiled.

"Show me your favorites."Lucy suggested.

For a long moment their gazes locked and Lucy saw how much this was affecting Wyatt. Saw her own turmoil of emotions mirrored in his blue gaze. Finally Wyatt smiled and nodded and clicked open a series of pictures.

"Okay."Wyatt agreed. "Here's one of Danny as a baby."

It was such an odd surreal thing to see yourself in a photograph and know it wasn't you. The Lucy in this image was smiling and holding a six month old baby boy. It was taken in a nursery and that Lucy stood in front of a crib. Wyatt showed Lucy six more photos each more emotionally pogniant than the last. Some were just of Elizabeth and Danny at various ages. Others were of the four of them and the last was of Elizabeth as a newborn in her father's arms.

"What's this?"Wyatt muttered as he maneuvered the mouses's pointer to an icon near the left corner of the screen.

Lucy scooted closer. The Icon was shaped like the lifeboat.

"Click it."Lucy ordered.

Part of it was a video file and Elizabeth's face appeared again.

"Mom, Dad this is what I have on Flynn's travels and who we've uncovered so far to be connected to Rittenhouse."Elizabeth explained as two columns of words appeared on the screen along with dates. "I'm sure with the time ripples things will vary but hopefully some of it will help you."

The video ended and Wyatt scrolled through the list.

"We need to tell somebody about this."Lucy whispered as she read name after name.

"Not Mason."Wyatt protested with a shake of his head.

"I think we can trust Agent Christopher not to tell him."Lucy suggested.

"We'll have to trust her with everything."Wyatt said quietly.

"We're going to need help from someone and I think she's already suspicious of Mason."Lucy commented as Wyatt began to shut down the drive.

"Okay, I'll get you back to your room and I'll call her see if she can meet with us."Wyatt replied as he helped Lucy stand.

Lucy watched as he took the flash drive from the computer and hid it in a different storage compartment than before.

"Wyatt?"Lucy called halting the delta force member at the door.

"Yeah?"Wyatt responded watching Lucy with concern.

"Do you think Flynn's right?"Lucy asked. "That if we shut down Rittenhouse everything will go back to the correct timeline? He'll get his family back, Amy..."

"Flynn's logic is a bit warped."Wyatt replied as he placed an arm around Lucy's waist helping her to the door as he opened it. "I don't know...maybe..."

"Hope so."Lucy whispered her right hand once more closing around the locket she wore around her neck.

Wyatt wheeled Lucy back to her room in silence. Each lost in their own thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

Bit of a filler chapter but gets things moving again. Thanks as always for the reviews and alerts. :) Cindy

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Jiya glanced across the table at Wyatt. He looked tired. There was also worry in his blue eyes that he tried to hide. Jiya couldn't imagine being introduced to your adult daughter and then have her vanish as if she was never there. Then to know you'd had a son in that timeline as well. Okay technically not his but still it had to be tough. Jiya didn't think she'd handle things nearly half as well as Lucy and Wyatt were.

"How's Lucy?"Rufus asked.

Jiya continued working at her laptop. They were at a back booth of a twenty-four hour diner a few blocks from Jiya's apartment. They'd been there barely ten minutes. The late afternoon crowd was starting to fill in.

"Physically getting better otherwise going stircrazy."Wyatt replied as he took a sip of water. "She's up to speed on everything."

"Good."Rufus responded with a brief smile before turning to Jiya. "You okay with this Jiya? You can still walk away...we'll figure something else out."

Jiya reached over and covered Rufus's right hand with hers. She smiled their relationship was the best part of the recent craziness.

"I want to help, really."Jiya stated as she looked back at her laptop.

"Okay."Wyatt said as he leaned forward passing Jiya a small black flashdrive."This has what I could remember of the information Elizabeth had on Flynn and Rittenhouse."

Jiya took it and connected it to her laptop. Within minutes she had the information loaded and saved.

"I'll start cross-referencing."Jiya said as she read. "Wow, there's a lot to go through."

"We're going to have to pull an all-nighter."Wyatt suggested. "I want to bring our best case to Christopher tomorrow."

"Let's get started."Rufus replied. 

* * *

By nine o'clock that night Wyatt was impressed with what they had accomplished. They may not have to stay all night after all.

"Thank you."Wyatt said softly after the waitress took away the empty plate that had held a shared order of fries. "Lucy and I really appreciate the help you guys have given us on this."

"Don't thank us yet."Rufus replied as he looked once more at Jiya's monitor. "This runs way deeper than anybody thought."

"There's a lot of whatif's too."Jiya added. "Some of Elizabeth's information is good others may have been good in her timeline but not ours."

"Still it's enough to show Christopher."Wyatt commented.

"We callin' it for tonight, then?"Rufus asked.

"Yeah."Wyatt replied. "You guys go home get some rest."

Jiya pulled the flashdrive from her laptop and handed it to Wyatt.

"I saved a copy of what we did tonight. Also have it backed up a couple other places."Jiya stated as she powered down her computer and closed it.

"Thanks."Wyatt said pocketing the drive. He grabbed the check from the table and stood. "I'll take care of this. See you tomorrow; I'm going to stop and see Lucy."

"Tell her I'll see her tomorrow morning."Rufus said as he stood.

"Will do."Wyatt responded as he went to the front counter.

Once the bill was taken care of Wyatt waved goodbye to Jiya and Rufus and left the diner.

* * *

Lucy awoke disoriented. It took her several minutes to recognize her infirmary room at Mason. She'd drifted off after watching tv after dinner. Clock on the wall said it was after ten. Lucy glanced around trying to determine what had awaken her and she smiled seeing Wyatt near the door.

"Sorry."Wyatt apologized. "Was just going to check on you and leave if you were asleep."

"It's okay. How'd it go?"Lucy asked as she sat up.

Wyatt walked over to the bed making sure the door was closed behind him.

"Good, we got a lot done."Wyatt reported quietly.

"I want to be there when you talk to Christopher."Lucy said.

"It'll raise eyebrows if you leave the infirmary to..."Wyatt began.

"Not with everything going on."Lucy replied with a shake of her head. "Doctor Campbell saw me today and said I should be released early next week anyway. So a short trip to gain me some fresh air and sunshine shouldn't be too hard to clear with him."

"I don't want you to push your recovery."Wyatt protested. "I promise I'll tell you everything that happens."

"Wyatt, Elizabeth risked everything to come to us for help."Lucy insisted. "I need to do this; for her."

After a long moment Wyatt nodded.

"Okay."Wyatt agreed. "Get some sleep; we've got a long day tomorrow."

Lucy watched as Wyatt turned and walked to the door.

"Wyatt?"Lucy called halting him.

"Yeah?"Wyatt replied turning.

"Will you stay?"Lucy asked quietly. "At least until I fall back asleep."

"Sure."Wyatt agreed.

"Thanks."Lucy acknowledged.

Wyatt climbed into the bed and laid down next to Lucy with his back to the wall. She turned on her side and rested her head on the pillow.

"Good night, Lucy."Wyatt said softly.

"Good night, Wyatt."Lucy echoed.

"Once we get Christopher on our side we'll start taking down Rittenhouse."Wyatt said softly. "Even if we can't restore Elizabeth's timeline maybe what we do with Rittenhouse...that can be in her memory."

"They're not going to go quietly."Lucy replied.

"I know; we'll be ready."Wyatt promised. "Get some sleep."

Lucy closed her eyes but it was a long time before sleep came. Her thoughts whirling filled with Rittenhouse, Flynn and images from another timeline.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the lack of updates real life has been busy the last few weeks. Not much writing time.

This story will now be an AU since in the series Jiya and Rufus's relationship didn't evolve until much later than I have this set.

Title: Future possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Jiya was a geek, a tech head and she was proud of it. Though her older brother Mark had instilled in her a love of running. One of her morning routines that would probably surprise people was a run before work and an hour one on the weekend. Sometimes she went through Golden Gate park (What Star Trek fan wouldn't?) and other times just through her neighborhood. The morning after the cloak and dagger meet with Wyatt and Rufus Jiya did a half hour run longer than usual. It was a good thing she had because if she'd been back at normal time she would've interrupted a robbery.

Or what appeared to be a robbery attempt. Jiya stood shakily in her doorway at seven am looking at her destroyed living room. Furniture was toppled and broken, flat screen tv was on the floor face down the screen cracked. There was no one there Jiya had already semi-bravely checked and then made a mad dash to her bed room where her laptop had been. That was the only thing missing. Rittenhouse was fast and efficient Jiya thought angrily. She'd only been on board Wyatt's team for less than forty-eight hours. Somehow they'd found out or at least were very suspicious and now Jiya was looking at everything she owned broken or destroyed. With a trembling hand Jiya pulled her cell phone out of her right jacket pocket. She'd already called the police and they were on their way. Now she had one more call to make one she didn't want to. Jiya knew Rufus already had enough to worry about with his mother and brother the last thing she wanted to do was add one more thing. However she knew if she didn't it'd be worse. Wyatt and Rufus might circle the wagons and kick Jiya off the team and that was the last thing she wanted. She needed to help; to make a difference. If they stopped Rittenhouse people she cared about would be safe. That was all Jiya wanted. With a sigh she hit a speed dial and raised the device to her left ear.

* * *

Lucy and Wyatt were having breakfast in her infirmary room when his cell phone had rang. Lucy had watched with concern as Wyatt's face had paled and his mouth had set into a grim line. Whoever the conversation had been with it'd been short and to the point. In less than five minutes the Delta Force member had put the phone back on the bed across from the visitor's chair Wyatt was sitting in and met Lucy's anxious gaze.

"What happened?"Lucy asked quietly.

"That was Rufus he's on his way to Jiya's."Wyatt explained grimly. "Her place was broken into this morning; trashed."

"Is she okay?"Lucy inquired inching forward from where she sat on the bed pushing the half eaten breakfast on the bedside tray away.

"Physically yes."Wyatt replied with relief. "She's shaken up; angry. Guess what the only thing taken was?"

"Her computer."Lucy surmised. "Rittenhouse."

"That's the running theory."Wyatt said angrily. "I shouldn't have brought her in."

"We needed her help."Lucy responded. "You did everything you could to minimize the risk."

"Obviously it wasn't enough."Wyatt said with a sigh. "We need to step things up. I'll call Christopher see if we can make the meeting earlier."

Lucy nodded reaching over and taking Wyatt's right hand in hers and squeezing it. Wyatt glanced down at their hands before he leaned in and kissed Lucy. He sat on the bed next to her and Lucy rested her head on his left shoulder.

"You're going to go over to Jiya's?"Lucy asked.

"Yeah as soon as I call Christopher."Wyatt replied. "Need to talk to Rufus too."

"Tell her we'll figure out who did it."Lucy continued quietly. "Rittenhouse can't keep terrorizing people. They need to be held accountable."

"I will and we'll make them pay."Wyatt promised. "So nobody else is ever afraid of them again."

Lucy squeezed Wyatt's hand once more. She was so afraid this was going to get so much worse before it was over but they didn't have a choice. After a few minutes Wyatt pulled out his phone and called Christopher. After ending the call Wyatt told Lucy that the Homeland security agent had still been on the plane when he called but he'd gotten through. She'd agreed to move the meeting up and would let them know as soon as she arrived back in San Francisco

"Good."Lucy said with a nod as Wyatt stood. "Dr. Campbell should be here soon. I'll talk to him see if he'll release me sooner."

Wyatt placed a hand on Lucy's right cheek and she leaned into his touch.

"Don't badger him too much."Wyatt advised. "Go with his recommendations. We still don't have all the lab results back on whatever drug Flynn used on you."

"I know."Lucy said softly.

"I know you want to help and we need you."Wyatt continued quietly. "Don't push things, okay? Promise me you'll listen to him?"

"I promise."Lucy replied.

Wyatt smiled leaning down to kiss Lucy once more before he turned and left. Lucy watched him leave knowing that she'd break that promise if she had to. Rittenhouse had to be taken down no matter what.

* * *

Rufus stepped around three uniformed police officers as he walked down the hallway to Jiya's apartment. He swallowed hard seeing detectives and two more officers in the living room. Rufus stepped through the open doorway and was immediately blocked by one of the young male uniformed officers.

"Sorry, Sir you can't..."The youth began but was interrupted.

"Rufus!"Jiya exclaimed as she stood from where she'd been sitting at the breakfast bar and ran towards him.

"Jiya!"Rufus replied as he stepped around the young cop and took Jiya in his arms. "You okay?"

Jiya nodded burning her head against Rufus's chest. He sighed and rested his head on top of hers as he looked around at the destruction.

"I'm sorry."Rufus whispered just loud enough for his girlfriend to hear.

Jiya tightened her hold. Rufus had to stop his imagination from coming up with scenarios of how much worse it could've been if Jiya'd been home.

"You're alright; that's all that matters."Rufus continued quietly.

Rittenhouse had once more come after someone Rufus cared about. Whether this was because of his involvement with Jiya or because she was helping Rufus and Wyatt it didn't matter. He'd find out who did this and they wouldn't hurt anyone he cared about ever again.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

The meeting with Denise Christopher took place at a roadside cafe twenty miles to the north of San Francisco. The homeland security agent had texted Wyatt coordinates since her private plane had landed at a small airport outside the city. Instead of going inside Wyatt and Lucy had climbed into Christopher's black SUV as it sat at the left side of the parking lot.

"Those are serious allegations."Christpher stated after Wyatt had finished his thumbnail sketch of the situation.

"But you're not surprised."Lucy surmised.  
"No."Denise replied as she settled back in her seat. "Homeland security has been suspicious of Mason's funding for awhile now."

"We have a clear link now between Rittehouse and Mason."Wyatt stated grimly.

"Elizabeth's information helped prove that."Lucy added.

"This list has how many names?"Denise asked.

"Over seventy."Wyatt said as he pulled out a flash drive and handed it to Christopher. "This is a copy of everything we've got plus what Elizabeth left."

Denise leaned forward as she accepted the small computer device and placed it in her right jacket pocket.

"Thank you for trusting me on this."Denise said softly.

"You agreed to help me get my sister back."Lucy responded. "I know that probably wasn't through proper channels. That went a long way to helping us decide."

"We do what we have to in order to keep the wolves away."Denise stated with a nod.

"What do we do now?"Lucy asked as she glanced at Wyatt.

"Keep things as normal as possible at Mason. Keep going on missions; gather intel while you're on them."Denise suggested.

"Double agents."Wyatt replied with a grim shake of his head. "Lucy, maybe you should step back from this..."

"That'll raise eyebrows."Lucy responded. "I'm already in this Wyatt. I owe it to Elizabeth and Daniel. They've already gone after Jiya..."

"We don't know for sure that's connected."Wyatt protested.

"We have to keep going forward."Lucy insisted. "They've already caused too much pain to too many people."

"What about Flynn?"Wyatt asked Christopher. "Do we still take him out?"

"I'm not sure we can trust his information."Lucy said quietly.

"Lucy's right consider any intel from Flynn as compromised and the mission with him will remain the same."Denise stated. "Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of."Wyatt replied as he looked at Lucy. "Lucy?"

"No."Preston said with a shake of her head.

"Good work on this so far."Denise commented as she drew the meeting to a close. "Keep me updated."

Wyatt nodded and glanced outside to check the parking lot for anything out of the ordinary. When there was nothing he motioned to Lucy that they should go. They climbed out of the SUV and went back to Wyatt's truck. 

* * *

"This is my cousin Sarah's place."Rufus explained as he led the way down the hallway of the third floor of a downtown apartment. "She's in Thailand on a student exchange for the rest of the brother and I have been alternating keeping an eye on it."

Jiya stood next to Rufus as he opened the door to the last apartment at the end of the hall. She held the strap to her black carryon suitcase in her right hand and held her jacket over her other arm. They stepped into the medium sized loft style apartment and Rufus closed the door behind handing Jiya the keys. She looked down at them as they rested in her left palm.

"Rufus, I don't..."Jiya began.

Rufus turned cupping Jiya's face in his hands forcing her to look at him. She nearly melted at the emotion in his dark eyes. Love, worry, fear.

"I know this sucks; trust me."Rufus said quietly. "I get that you'd rather be home and you don't want to let them run you out. Nobody at Mason knows this place exists and I'll sleep better knowing you're safe."

"Okay."Jiya agreed as Rufus leaned in and kissed her.

"It'll get better."Rufus promised once they broke apart.

Jiya let go of her suitcase and wrapped her arms around the pilot. Rufus rested her head on top of hers.

"I'm just glad they didn't get what we were working on."Jiya said quietly.

The thieves may have gotten her laptop but she hadn't left any of Elizabeth's info on it or what Wyatt had worked on. Everything had been saved in two flashdrives that were always with her.

"Me too."Rufus agreed as he stepped back. "I stopped by earlier and left a couple laptops for us to work with. They're in the living room."

Jiya leaned up and kissed Rufus as a thank you.

"Come on, let's get you settled than we can go to Mason for our normal shifts."Rufus suggested as he picked up Jiya's suitcase.

It didn't take long for Jiya to put things away and take a quick tour of her temporary home. Twenty minutes later they were on their way to Mason Industries.

* * *

Wyatt and Lucy were halfway back to Mason Industries interstate traffic was heavy in spots. So much so that Wyatt didn't notice they'd picked up a tail until they rounded a curve and their was a break in traffic. A dark green late model pickup with more rust than green was closing. The vehicle had tinted windows obscuring the driver.

"Call Christopher."Wyatt ordered Lucy keeping his voice calm.

"Why?"The historian asked glancing over at him.

"We've got company and I don't think they want to chat."Wyatt explained his eyes fixed on the rear view mirror.

Lucy looked quickly behind them and then pulled out her phone. Just as she cleared the screen to scroll for their boss's number an engine revved loudly.

"Hang on!"Wyatt ordered as he yanked his truck into the other lane after making sure it was clear.

Their green tail followed picking up speed as it did. Lucy dialed Christopher and placed the phone to her right ear. Wyatt listened as she explained where they were and what was happening. Just as she ended the call the pickup slammed into Wyatt's bumper sending him back into the other lane.

"Wyatt."Lucy said her brown eyes wide and anxious as she looked behind them.

"We'll be okay."Wyatt assured her speeding up and taking the next exit.

The pickup followed nearly colliding with a blue sedan as it hit the exit ramp at full speed. Wyatt muttered a curse as he took in their surroundings. The exit led to a two lane highway. To the right led to a medium sized town the other way was to a small state park. Wyatt turned left at the intersection hoping to lose their tail in the park. The truck followed and Lucy texted Christopher with an update of their location. The road to the park was longer and curvier than Wyatt had expected. They'd cleared the first curve without incident but the second the truck pulled along side just as they entered the curve and rammed them. Wyatt fought for control of his truck but the incline was too much. He heard Lucy scream; crunch of metal and breaking glass as they tumbled into the ditch.


	17. Chapter 17

Hmmm the last chapter didn't get much response...maybe this one will.

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Wyatt awoke to the sound of sirens. It took his brain a moment to re-orientate itself since he was upside down suspended by his seatbelt. The airbags had deployed and Wyatt winced at the bruise on his collar bone and chest area from the impact. As memories returned so did fear and worry. He glanced over at the passenger seat to find the windshield had partially broken sending glass everywhere. Lucy was sprawled forward her head resting against the airbag. Wyatt couldn't tell if she was alive or dead. Training and instinct took over and Wyatt unbuckled his seatbelt withdrawing his gun. He gingerly poked his head out the broken driver's side window making sure Rittenhouse hadn't followed to finish the job. There was no sign of their attackers with a sigh of relief Wyatt ducked back in and put away his weapon.

"Lucy!"Wyatt called anxiously. "Lucy, can you hear me?"

A small groan sounded in response but it was the best noise Wyatt had ever heard. It meant she was still with him. Quickly Wyatt reached over and assessed Lucy's injuries as best he could. He didn't want to risk moving her. The sirens growing closer meant a passerby had called the 'accident' in.

"Easy, help's comin'."Wyatt stated quietly.

Wyatt swore silently as he took in Lucy's injuries. She had several scrapes and cuts on her forearms and hands, a large gash on the left side of her neck near her shoulder, and another large cut across the forehead near the hairline.

"Wyatt?"Lucy said quietly.

"Right here; ambulance is on the way."Wyatt responded.

"Are you okay?"Lucy asked worriedly as her eyes opened.

Wyatt was never more relieved to see those brown eyes.

"Couple cuts and bruises. Rittenhouse is long gone."Wyatt informed. "What about you? Think anything's broken…"

Just then Wyatt smelled something. Something that made his heart rate jump; gas. The crash must've ruptured a gas line or worse punctured the tank.

"What is it?"Lucy asked.

"Smell gas."Wyatt explained as he met her gaze. "I don't want to move you but we can't wait for rescue."

Lucy reached for her seatbelt buckle.

"I'm okay; nothing broken."The historian replied as she freed herself.

Wyatt steadied Lucy once she was free and then maneuvered so his feet was facing the driver's side door. In three kicks Wyatt had the door moved enough so they could get out. Quickly Wyatt moved out of the way so Lucy could squeeze past and out. Once she was out Wyatt climbed out of his wrecked truck. The smell of gas was stronger now. It was only then that Wyatt realized the vehicle was not only in a ditch on the right side of a curve but it was perched almost at the top of a hill. As Wyatt watched the rear hatch of the cargo area fell open with a loud clang of metal. That momentum was enough to tip the truck on it's journey the rest of the way down the hill. The sirens were close but not close enough. Wyatt turned back to Lucy.

"Go!"Wyatt ordered and they both began to run.

Rounding the bend in the road Wyatt grabbed Lucy by the shoulders and pushed her in front of him. He heard his truck tumble and come to a rest with a thunk.

"Down!"Wyatt shouted and shoved the historian to the ground.

Seconds after Wyatt covered Lucy's body with his the truck's gas tank blew.

* * *

The shock wave from the explosion pushed Lucy hard enough into the ground that she had the wind knocked out of her. That combined with Wyatt's weight on top caused black spots to dance in front of her vision. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and she heard debris rain down shards of metal and pieces of glass. After a few minutes Wyatt eased away and shifted so he was lying next to her.

"You alright?"Wyatt asked worriedly.

"Yes, you?"Lucy countered.

"Think so."Wyatt commented as he brushed glass off his right shoulder.

"That was too close."Lucy whispered. "If you hadn't woken when you did..."

"All that matters is we got out; we're okay."Wyatt interrupted his right hand brushing hair away from Lucy's face.

Lucy fought the urge to lean into his touch. She knew Wyatt wasn't past Jessica's murder; might never be. But what they'd shared the last few weeks. The surrealness of seeing an alternate life had brought them closer. Had given Lucy hope that if nothing else came of this craziness that maybe just maybe it might ease some of Wyatt's pain. He deserved that much at least.

* * *

When Jessica had been killed Wyatt had vowed to bring her justice. To not let his wife's murder become just another California statistic. Now years later Wyatt still wanted to do that; needed to do that. Not just for Jess but for him. However in that time despite himself Wyatt had started to heal. Losing Jess so close to losing his team had been a double blow to Wyatt.

Accepting the job at Mason Wyatt realized now had been a turning point. A new team to look after; to bond with. Rufus and Lucy would never know how much they'd helped him move forward. Now with Rittenhouse threatening to take the lives of people Wyatt cared about it drove home once more that as much as he loved Jess and always would he had to continue to heal and move on. He knew she'd want that for him.

With those thoughts spinning Wyatt hadn't realized he'd inched closer to Lucy until their shoulders touched. She was right today had been too damn close. If they'd been in the truck a few minutes longer...Wyatt tried to shake off the dark thought and failed. Not with Lucy inches from him. Even before Elizabeth's visit she'd started to become an important person in his life. Wyatt swallowed hard at the realization he could've lost Lucy today.

The sirens were closer now; nearly to them. Wyatt moved without thinking capturing Lucy's lips with his in a kiss. She startled in surprise but didn't pull away. Wyatt knew this would complicate an already insane situation but he found at that moment he didn't care. Hearing tires on pavement Wyatt reluctantly broke the kiss and pulled away. He rose to his feet and extended a hand to Lucy who accepted it with a smile. Wyatt tugged the historian to her feet and he raised a hand to signal the paramedics. As Lucy was attended to in the back of the ambulance Wyatt made a silent vow that Rittenhouse would not get away with this; no matter what it took.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Future possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Nearly two hours later Lucy and Wyatt were in Christopher's office at Mason Industries. Lucy smiled gratefully at Jiya as she was handed a Starbucks to go coffee cup.

"Thank you."Lucy acknowledged as Rufus closed the door and took a seat next to Jiya.

"You're welcome. I remembered you mentioning you liked mocha vanilla."The tech replied. "Thought you could use it."

Lucy took a sip of the hot sweet liquid and closed her eyes briefly. Her body was aching from the accident and explosion. On top of that her mind was reeling from Wyatt's kiss. They hadn't had a chance to talk about it or each had avoided talking about it since arriving back at Mason. If Lucy was fair there really hadn't been time ironically between them being checked over at the infirmary on arrival back at Mason and then getting ushered into Christopher's office.

"This room has been swept for listening devices so it's safe to talk here."Denise said beginning the briefing. "SFPD Is reporting the truck was stolen from Oakland three weeks ago."

"Not a shock."Rufus muttered sarcastically.

"I want to know how they found us in the first place."Wyatt stated as he stood by the right wall each word clipped in anger.

"Phones are easy to track if you know what you're doing."Jiya offered.

"New phones for everyone should be here by tonight."Denise said with a nod. "Wyatt for the time being Homeland Security will be giving you a rental. Your truck will be replaced."

"What's our next move?"Wyatt asked.

"Continue with our original plan."Denise stated as she leaned her folded hands on the surface of the desk. "Clearly we've made somebody nervous."

"Is there somewhere I can stay for a few days?"Lucy asked Denise. "I don't have the energy to keep up a cover story with my mother. Especially after the accident she'll see the bruises..."

"I can arrange a hotel room for you."Denise replied.

"Thank you."Lucy said quietly.

"We could use the hotel as a base of operations too."Wyatt suggested. "We're not going to be able to work here; too many ears."

"Good idea."Denise affirmed. "I'll get a couple rooms."

"I have some Mason related work to my real paycheck job to do."Jiya said as she stood."Okay if I go?"

"Yes and Jiya I was sorry to hear about your apartment. We'll get that restored also."Denise responded.

"Thanks."The tech said with a nod as she left.

"How about everyone meet at the hotel at four this afternoon?"Denise ordered. "We'll regroup then."

"Okay."Rufus replied with a nod as he left the office.

Wyatt and Lucy followed Lucy still holding the coffee Jiya had brought. They walked down the hall to the exit in companionable silence.

"I need to do some clothes shopping."Lucy said breaking the silence. "Since I'm not going back to my mother's any time soon...I'll see you at four."

"Lucy."Wyatt called halting the historian a few feet from the exit.

Lucy turned to face Wyatt and he closed the space between them.

"What happened earlier...wasn't an in the moment thing."Wyatt began quietly.

"I know."Lucy acknowledged with a nod.

Wyatt stepped closer his right hand reaching up and caressing Lucy's right cheek. She swallowed hard as she felt her heart rate pick up. After a very brief internal debate Lucy leaned into Wyatt's caress. She heard him sigh and met his gaze.

"I want to pursue whatever this is between us."Wyatt said softly. "I just don't want to wreck it before we have a chance."

Lucy moved so they were over to the right side of the corridor and out of the way of foot traffic. Once there they remained close together Wyatt's right hand lingered on her right arm. Lucy wanted to believe him; she really did. The kiss earlier she couldn't deny the chemistry. They were still getting to know each other; still forming a friendship.

"Wyatt..."Lucy began.

"I know this seems fast...but after what happened today...you were important to me before that...just took my head awhile to get there...to get my heart out of the past."

"What about Jessica?"Lucy asked though she didn't really want to know if she was honest with herself. "Ever since you found out about time travel..."

"I'll always love her."Wyatt responded his voice barely above a whisper. "I still want to bring her killer to justice...but meeting Elizabeth...gave me the push I guess I needed to move on...or start to."

Lucy reached up with her left hand and rested it on the back of Wyatt's neck pulling him closer. She kissed him briefly once then it quickly became two. Wyatt murmured her name before deepening the third kiss. When they finally came up for air Lucy rested her forehead against his.

"I want this to work too."Lucy said quietly.

Wyatt reached for Lucy's right hand entwining their fingers. He squeezed her hand before leaning in for one more kiss.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your car."Wyatt offered as he stepped away and led them to the exit.

Lucy smiled and they left Mason industries. She didn't miss the fact that Wyatt didn't let go of her hand. If this was the beginning Lucy couldn't wait to see what was in store for them.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the long delay in updates on this one real life has been busy.

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: see part one

Lucy was still feeling the aches and bruises from what had occurred earlier in the day however her spirit was much lighter as she wrapped up her shopping. It'd been ages since she'd done any physical in the store shopping. If she'd needed something she'd ordered it online. Now being in one of San Francisco's trendy shopping districts Lucy was starting to feel like a normal person again. No conspiracies, no alternate timelines, no future children paying a visit just a simple afternoon of shopping and lunch. Lucy had called her mother after leaving Mason explaining she was going out of town on a conference for a few days. As much as she hated lying Lucy knew it was best for everyone. She wouldn't bring danger to her mother and Lucy wouldn't have to constantly remember a cover story. Glancing at her watch Lucy saw she had an hour and a half to finish things and get to the hotel. Going over her mental list of what she had bought and what she still needed Lucy stepped outside went several blocks and crossed the street to enter a highrise that housed several shops.

Near a toystore on the second level Lucy passed a young mother with a daughter. The child was barely two with dark hair in pigtails and wearing a dress with daisies on it and little sandels on her feet. Lucy stopped and watched the pair suddenly flooded with emotion. Her mind kept going back to the pictures on the flashdrive. Pictures of a young Elizabeth.

Most of the pictures of an infant or toddler Elizabeth had clearly been taken by Wyatt or more accurately the alternate Wyatt since most contained her alternate self too. Those normal family snapshots flashed by Lucy's mind's eye now as if they were her own memories. They were getting intermingled with the little girl a few feet away. Logically Lucy knew the facts. That the pictures weren't of her family that they belonged in an alternate timeline. However, Lucy's heart at that moment was remembering Wyatt's kiss from earlier. That combined with the onslaught of mental images of the pictures had her eyes filling with tears. A young red haired policeman approached Lucy concern in his green eyes.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"The officer asked. "You're very pale do you need to sit down? Should I call an ambulance?"

With an effort Lucy pulled her gaze from the toddler who with her mother had already moved away from the toystore. She blinked away the tears and forced a smile for the officer.

"I'm alright, just remembering something sad."Lucy explained as she placed a hand on the youth's right arm. "Thank you for your concern."

The officer nodded and walked away. Lucy remained where she was for several minutes before regaining her composure enough to continue with the shopping she still had to do.

* * *

With a half hour to spare Lucy finished her shopping and exited the highrise. She went to hail a cab and frowned not seeing any. Shifting her shopping bags to a more comfortable grip Lucy started walking towards the nearest intersection. As she neared the cross street a reviving engine drew her attention. Lucy glanced back to see a black SUV approaching at high speed. The plates were faded and the windows tinted obscuring the driver. A prickling at the back of Lucy's neck gave warning and caused Lucy's fear to kick in. Memories of the attack that morning surfaced and she started to run from the curb. Unfortunately Lucy wasn't fast enough as the passenger door opened on the suv and a man in dark clothing reached out and grabbed Lucy pulling her back to him.

The shopping bags fell to the sidewalk and scattered as Lucy screamed and struggled. She knew if her would be kidnappers got her in the SUV her chances of escape were slim. Fortunately Wyatt had recently taught her a few self-defense moves. Lucy used two of them on her attacker causing him to swear and loosen his grip.

By that time the commotion was attracting notice. Lucy saw a couple people nearby on cell phones and hoped they were calling the police. Somewhere nearby a woman screamed for someone to help. In some distant part of her brain this heartened Lucy. Told her there were still good people in society.

Lucy started to slip free and kicked her attacker once more for good measure. That was enough to escape but the momentum of the kick caused Lucy to stumble. She crashed to the pavement among the shopping bags she'd dropped. The man started towards her again but police car with sirens blaring raced around the corner from the left. The police crusier was in the opposite lane of the SUV and Lucy's attackers took advantage. They ran the red light and sped away. The SFPD spun around and took off after them.

Catching her breath Lucy struggled into a standing position. Several people started to approach including the woman who had screamed for help. Lucy assured them she was fine and no she didn't know what it was about. She thanked them and said she'd wait for the police. When finally alone Lucy pulled out her cell phone from her purse. She was grateful to find it not damaged. Lucy called Wyatt and placed the phone to her right ear.

"How'd shopping go?"Wyatt asked after picking up on the second ring.

"Somebody just tried to kidnap me."Lucy explained hearing a tremble in her voice as the adrenaline wore off.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"Wyatt asked worriedly.

"No I fought them off. Somebody called the police and they're chasing them now."Lucy continued quietly. "Can you come meet me? The police will have questions and I don't think they'll buy a random attack story."

"Leaving now text me the address."Wyatt replied. "I'll be there soon."

"Thank you."Lucy acknowledged as she ended the call.

Glancing around her for a street number Lucy texted it to Wyatt and then moved back to the shade of the building to wait.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Wyatt wasn't used to the red SUV Mason industries had gotten him as a rental. It didn't have the speed of his truck but the small compact frame did make it more maneuverable through traffic. Wyatt had the speaker phone on and was updating Denise Christopher as he made his way downtown.

"I'll head down to SFPD's headquarters's and coordinate things from there."Christopher informed. "I don't want to involve them but we need whatever information they got from chasing Lucy's attackers."

Wyatt gripped the steering wheel as he fought down the anger. Broad daylight. Some bastard had tried to take Lucy in a busy downtown area. Desperation made people dangerous.

"Any description I get from Lucy I'll send to you."Wyatt replied as he moved around a slow moving sedan. "We're going to need a safehouse. I don't think the hotel is going to work. Too many oppurtunites."

"Agreed."Christopher affirmed. "As soon as I have something I'll send you the address. I'll also work on getting additional Homeland security agents as backup."

"They had to have been tailing her."Wyatt theorized as he took an exit. "I just want to know why they're targeting Lucy."

"Hopefully we'll have some answers soon. Call me when you two are back at Mason."Christopher ordered as she ended the phone call.

Ten minutes later Wyatt pulled up to the address Lucy had sent him. He parked not caring that it wasn't a legal parking spot. He got out and walked around the rental and stepped onto the sidewalk. As Lucy moved away from the building Wyatt quickly looked her over for obvious injuries and was relieved to see there wasn't any. Her clothes were dirty and torn. When the historian got closer Wyatt saw the cuts on her hands and forearms and her face was pale and her hair windblown and messy. Wyatt pulled them back to the building she'd been standing by and took Lucy in his arms. It was only then that she started to shake.

"It's over; you're safe now."Wyatt said softly. "Are you sure you're not hurt?"

Lucy nodded her head buried against Wyatt's chest her hands gripping his shirt.

"Can you tell me what happened?"Wyatt asked gently.

After a moment Lucy composed herself and stepped back. She wrapped her arms around herself as she looked out at the street.  
"I was done shopping and was walking up to the intersection to hail a cab."Lucy explained. "A black SUV pulled to a stop next to me and the passenger door opened. A man...couldn't see much of him he was dressed in black...grabbed me tried to pull me into the SUV."

"Did you see the driver?"Wyatt asked.

"No, windows were tinted."Lucy replied quietly. "I used those defensive fighting moves you taught me."

"That's my girl."Wyatt complimented as he pulled Lucy back into an embrace resting his head on top of hers. "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"We didn't think they'd try anything so soon."Lucy said softly.

"Christopher's setting up a safehouse for us."Wyatt explained as he reluctantly stepped back. "Let's get you out of here. Did the SFPD take your statement already?"

"Yes, they said they weren't able to catch the SUV."Lucy stated grimly.

"Damn was probably stolen anyway."Wyatt said as he took Lucy's right hand in his and then reached down for some of her shopping bags. "I've got these can you grab those two?"

Lucy picked up her remaining shopping bags and they walked back to Wyatt's rental. After putting the bags in the backseat Lucy climbed into the passenger side while Wyatt got in the driver's side. Within minutes they were back in traffic and leaving downtown. Wyatt's cell phone beeped and a message appeared on the SUV's main viewscreen since he had plugged his phone in to charge. It was a text from Denise giving the address of the safehouse.

"Can you send her back a response that we got it?"Wyatt asked.

"Yes."Lucy said as she picked up his phone and sent a text then put the phone back down.

"Once we're there we'll get some food and I'll find a first aide kit and bandage your hands."Wyatt stated quietly.

"Just a few scrapes."Lucy protested with a shake of her head.

"It's no trouble."Wyatt said gently. "I'm just glad you're okay and they didn't succeed."

"This morning they were after me and would've counted you as what collateral damage?"Lucy surmised bitterly. "Why am I so special?"

"We'll figure it out."Wyatt vowed as he reached over to cover Lucy's left hand with his. "I promise they won't get a third attempt; not without a hell of a fight."

Lucy's left hand gripped Wyatt's. He squeezed her hand back briefly before turning his attention back to the road. They had to figure out Rittehouse's game plan. They seemed to be a step ahead of them and without all the info Wyatt couldn't keep Lucy safe and not keeping her safe wasn't an option. Hopefully once everyone regrouped at the safehouse they'd turn the luck to their side.


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Rufus stood leaning against the partially opened bedroom It was early evening and the group had broke for the day. The attempted kidnapping had changed the meeting anyway. Under protest Lucy had reluctantly retired to one of the bedrooms to rest. It'd taken several arguments from Wyatt but the historian had finally succumbed to her own weariness. Rufus stood by that bedroom now checking on his friend. Lucy had been through a hell of a whirlwind the last week and Rufus couldn't even begin to imagine the emotional upheaval on top of being run of the road and an attempted kidnapping not to mention what had happened with Flynn….Lucy was tough but even the tough had their limits.

"She's alright."Wyatt said quietly coming up the hallway from the living room.

Rufus nodded moving away from the bedroom and quietly closing the door the rest of the way. He stepped towards the Delta Force member and they moved a few feet away from the bedroom before speaking again.

"Today would've been a lot for anybody."Rufus said with a shake of his head. "Combine that with our normal crazy lives I'm surprised she was still standing as long as she was."

"I watched the traffic cam."Wyatt commented angrily. "They knew exactly who Lucy was when they grabbed her; there was no hesitation. Two attempts in broad daylight even for Rittenhouse….."

"I think Jiya has the right idea."Rufus said with a nod to the living room where the tech was working on the computer. "This has to be about Lucy's family; something we don't know about. Or something that changed when her sister disappeared."

"Makes sense."Wyatt agreed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "What I don't get that if she's an important Rittenhouse why grab her or try to take her out? If she's one of their own….."

"Because she's one of their own trying to take them out; it's survival."Rufus said grimly as they walked back to the living room. "They're protecting themselves by taking out a threat."

"We need to get her journal from Flynn."Wyatt suggested as he sat down on the sofa in the condo's living room.

"I don't think he's going to just hand it over."Rufus quipped as he sat down in a chair next to Jiya who didn't look up from the laptop.

"We may not have to."Jiya interjected as she turned the laptop around. "I was researching Lucy's mother and adding in what she'd told me from the timeline with Amy. Lucy's father is Benjamin 's a pediatric surgeon at UCSF. The Cahill family tree can literally be traced back to Colonial America."

"Which makes them a founding family of Rittenhouse."Rufus concluded grimly.

"Yes."Jiya agreed as she pulled up another program. "I confirmed it with Elizabeth's list of Rittenhouse families; Cahill's is as old as they come."

"Wonderful."Rufus muttered. "Rich, powerful and creepy."

"I'll talk to Christopher about working this into our next mission."Wyatt said as he pulled out his phone. "I never thought we'd be asking Flynn for help."

"Me neither."Rufus commented with a shake of his head.

"Can we even rely on what's in that journal?"Jiya asked. "It's from another timeline."

"No different than trusting my...Elizabeth's information."Wyatt replied tiredly. "Why don't you guys take off? I'll call Christopher and update her. We can't do much today. Thanks for your help."

"Anytime."Rufus said as he stood. "Give Lucy our love."

"I will."Wyatt confirmed. "See you tomorrow."

After Rufus and Jiya left Wyatt talked to the Homeland security agents that were acting as security for the condo. They stated all was clear. Going back inside Wyatt called Christopher and wasn't surprised when she told him Lucy's attackers hadn't been caught.

"All those witnesses, traffic cams..."Wyatt stated bitterly.

"I know most likely Rittehouse has agents within the SFPD."Denise replied quietly."I've put as much pressure on SFPD as I can. I'm also doing my own search. They'll slip up, Wyatt; we'll get them."

"I never thought I'd say this but the next mission we need to talk to Flynn."Wyatt said switching subjects.

"You know you won't be able to trust anything he says."Denise advised.

"I know but with Lucy's safety on the line what choice do we have? He knows Rittenhouse backwards and forwards."Wyatt countered.

"How is she?"Denise asked with concern.

"Sleeping and that was a fight."Wyatt responded quietly. "She didn't want to not work on this but she's exhausted."

"So are you."Denise pointed out.

"I've gone longer; I'm fine."Wyatt argued. "So do I have approval with the Flynn plan?"

"Yes if you truly think it's our only avenue."Denise said reluctantly. "Get some rest, Wyatt. You can trust the agents there; I hand picked them."

"Think I will. Thanks for everything."Wyatt replied.

"See you tomorrow."Christopher commented as she ended the call.

Even though it was just barely nine the events of the day were finally catching up to Wyatt. Since they never knew when Flynn would jump they'd all learned to get eight hours sleep whenever they could under normal sleep time or not. He turned off the lights in the living room and kitchen, checked the locks on the doors and windows and then went to check on Lucy. Gently pushing open the bedroom door Wyatt found the historian was still asleep. He was about to close it when Lucy stirred. She opened her eyes and focused on him.

"Hi."Lucy said as she eased into a sitting position. "What time is it?"

"Nearly nine."Wyatt replied stepping into the room.

"You shouldn't have let me sleep that long."Lucy admonished.

"You needed it."Wyatt said with a smile.

"Rufus and Jiya leave?"Lucy inquired.

"Few minutes ago."Wyatt replied as he leaned against the doorframe."Go back to sleep; I'll wake you around seven."

Lucy scooted back down so she was laying against the pillow.

"Did you guys find anything out?"Lucy asked.

Wyatt stifled a sigh he'd been hoping not to tell her the bad news until morning. Walking towards the bed Wyatt sat down on the right corner.

"We figured out why Rittenhouse is after you."Wyatt began gently which caused Lucy to sit back up.

"Because I'm Rittenhouse."Lucy surmised grimly. "My mother lied to me...about my father."

"We're thinking that changed with Amy disappearing."Wyatt said as he reached over and covered Lucy's right hand with his. "That timeline shift so technically the mother you knew the one that raised you didn't lie."

"That's not as comforting as it sounds."Lucy replied dully as she wrapped her arms around herself pulling away from Wyatt's hand."Who is my father?"

"His name is Benjamin Cahill; he's a doctor."Wyatt explained. "The Cahill's are one of the oldest families in America."

Lucy remained silent and Wyatt inched forward. On instinct he leaned over and pulled Lucy into an embrace. She rested her head on his chest.

"Our lives are never going to be normal again, are they?"Lucy asked after several minutes of silence.

"Normal's overrated."Wyatt quipped. "Try to get some rest."

"Will you stay?"Lucy asked softly. "Until I fall asleep?"

"Sure."Wyatt agreed.

Lucy sat up and then laid back down where she had been earlier. Wyatt stretched out next to her and after a moment's hesitation wrapped his arms around her waist. Lucy turned so her back was to his stomach and he tightened the embrace resting his chin against the crook of her left shoulder. Within minutes they were both asleep.

* * *

Vibrating cell phones awoke Lucy and Wyatt the next morning around eight. They both fumbled for their phone and then sat up in bed to read the message from Mason.

"Flynn jumped; August 29, 1864. Chicago."Wyatt read outloud.

Lucy scrambled out of bed still looking at the phone in her right hand.

"Democratic national convention."Lucy explained as she grabbed a fresh pair of clothes. "Really bad thing for Flynn to be in the middle of."

"I'll meet you in the kitchen in twenty."Wyatt suggested as he quickly left for his own room.

As he went down the hall Wyatt knew that even with the historical aspect aside there was a lot riding on this mission. He sighed; was going to be a hell of a long day.


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry for the delay had to do a bit of research. :)

Also I wrestled with part of this chapter. It bothers me to have them bring concealed radios on this trip but I didn't see a way around it.

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

"The main thing to remember well two things."Lucy explained as she, Wyatt and Rufus walked through downtown Chicago in 1864. "Is that the war had been going very badly for the Union. Lincoln was at his lowest with the popular opinion."

"And two?"Rufus prompted.

"There's a planned uprising today by the democratic party and northern confederate conspirators."Lucy continued. "They're trying to rally enough support to break prisoners out of northern prisons especially Camp Douglas here in Chicago. Once they have the numbers they plan to overthrow the governments of Ohio, Indiana, Illinois and Missouri."

"Is their a main guy we want to keep Flynn away from?"Wyatt asked as they crossed a street.

"Captain Thomas Hines."Lucy replied. "He met with Davis and the confederate leader was so impressed with Hines plans to start northern riots that he approved it and sent him here."

"Because that's what a war needs, riots."Rufus interjected with a shake of his head.

"Well let's find this guy and make sure he never connects with Flynn."Wyatt suggested.

"McClellan was the one who ran against Lincoln, right?"Rufus asked as they neared their destination of Lake Street.

"Yes."Lucy said as they stared at the two story wooden structure surrounded by thousands of people."Gentlemen welcome to the Wigwam. Built in 1860 made entirely of wood and constructed in a month's time for the Republican convention of that year. It later became a prototype for future convention centers."

"Entirely of wood, huh?"Rufus repeated as he gazed warily at the building. "Hopefully nobody drops a cigar."

Wyatt heard a loud moo and looked over at the large stockyard nearby full of animals.

"What year was the Chicago fire?"Wyatt asked looking from the cow to the wood building and back again.

"You know the cow thing was a myth, right?"Lucy countered with a smile.

"Myth or not just tell me it's not 1864."Wyatt grumbled.

"No, it's not until 1871. Come on, we've got a lot of ground to cover."Lucy said as they crossed the street and entered the convention center.

* * *

Up on the second floor they used the higher ground to look for Flynn. After an hour Wyatt realized there was just too many people and they needed a plan B.

"Okay, what's plan B?"Wyatt asked. "We'll never find him in this."

"Rufus can the lifeboat ping the mothership?"Lucy inquired looking at the tech.

"In theory and if theory doesn't work I can come up with something else."Rufus replied with a smile. "He's got to come back to the ship eventually."

"Good idea."Wyatt complimented Lucy. "So Rufus head back to the lifeboat. Lucy, you and I will track down Hines."

"We need to find the sons of liberty headquarters too."Lucy interjected as they headed for the stairs. "We don't want those riots to happen or the prison breaks."

"You have the walkie-talkie on you?"Rufus whispered as they stepped outside.

Lucy patted her handbag.

"Okay, good."Rufus acknowledged. "That'll make this a little easier. Wyatt, how's your morse code?"

"Little rusty but I'll get by."The member of Delta Force replied with a grin.

"I don't like us having technology out and about before it's invented but can't be helped with where we parked the lifeboat."Rufus continued. "I'll send a message in morse code at least then there won't suddenly be a disembodied voice out of nowhere."

"Sounds like a solid plan B."Wyatt confirmed. "Let's do this and get home. We still have a lot of work to do there."

The trio split up.

* * *

Rufus returned to the lifeboat the journey taking longer than he had thought. Even with a 'borrowed' horse. Rufus sighed as he got off the horse and tied the reins to a nearby tree. As he climbed into the relative comforts of the time machine Rufus found himself wishing for a speedy trip home to modern transportation and other marvels. His back certainly couldn't take too many more rides on horseback.

It took fifteen minutes for Rufus to reconfigure some of the computer programs. And it was another ten before the tech got the new program to work. Once he confirmed the location of the mothership he began to tap out the longitude and latitude coordinates in morse code to Wyatt and Lucy on the radio. A few minutes later he received a response acknowledging the information. Another transmission came through on the heels of that; stay with the lifeboat. Rufus almost replied back a protest; wanting to help. On the other hand he understood Wyatt's logic especially if they needed a quick getaway. With a sigh Rufus responded back that he understood.

After a short rest and a quick meal with the rations they kept in the lifeboat Rufus sat back in the pilot's seat. He pulled up the program he'd written to ping the mothership and began to tweak it. As it was now it worked just fine. Since he had time might as well set it up with a few bells and whistles.

* * *

"We should be used to this by now, right?"Lucy asked as they worked their way through the crowd around the outside of the convention center.

"Used to what?"Wyatt asked as they paused on a street corner.

"Being here."Lucy said allowing a smile. "We've gone back over a hundred and fifty years!"

Lucy's smile was contagious and Wyatt returned it glad to see her happy. They'd both been through a lot in such a short time and the foreseeable future didn't look that bright either. As much as Wyatt wanted to indulge Lucy's history fangirl moments; they were here for a reason.

"Lucy, I know you want to play tourist."Wyatt began as they crossed the street. "Wish I could let you even for a little while."

"I know."Lucy acknowledged. "Sorry, just hits me every once in awhile that we..."

"It's okay; hits me sometimes too."Wyatt replied with a quick smile as they reached the next block. "We should be near Hines's office."

Lucy stopped and checked their location.

"Yes, we're close. It's the next block halfway down."Lucy stated.

"Good."Wyatt commented as he took Lucy's right hand in his so they'd look more like a couple. "Quicker we do this the quicker we can get home."

"We don't have anything to offer Flynn."Lucy said worriedly as they turned left and walked down the next street.

"We're not doing a trade."Wyatt replied his voice tense with anger. "He can either cooperate for the greater good or..."

"Since when has Flynn done anything for the greater good?"Lucy asked.

"In this case it fits with his grand scheme."Wyatt countered as they reached a one story brick building on the right side of the street. "He wants to wipe out Rittenhouse; so do we."

"And speak of the devil."Lucy interjected pointing across the street and down to the left. "There's Flynn."

"Hasn't made us yet; let's catch up to him."Wyatt suggested and they quickened their pace.


	23. Chapter 23

I know there was a mention in an episode of the mothership having better tech and cloaking capabilities of course now I can't find what episode that was.

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

The area where they'd spotted Flynn had several taverns, hotels and shops so the crowd thickened noticeably. Wyatt and Lucy had to go single file through the next few blocks. Though Lucy noted Wyatt kept a firm grip on her right hand.  
For a moment Lucy thought they'd lost Flynn then she spotted a familiar figure disappearing into a large two story brick building towards the end of the block on the right side.

"Brick building, end of the block."Lucy pointed out to Wyatt.

"I saw him."Wyatt acknowledged. "Wonder where his minions are?"

"Lurking somewhere I'm sure."Lucy replied grimly.

Lucy and Wyatt had barely made it to the tavern where they had spotted Flynn when a commotion broke out across the street. They both turned to see a carriage had collided with a horse drawn wagon spilling the crates from the wagon and breaking a few.

"Traffic accident 1864 style."Wyatt muttered with a shake of his head.

They were standing near the alley at the left corner of the tavern out of the way of foot traffic. Lucy started to respond when she felt something cold and hard pressed against the small of her back. Wyatt spun around a half second later blue eyes narrowed. Lucy wasn't sure if she had made a sound or if his sixth sense Delta Force instincts had kicked in. Either way Lucy could tell by the look on Wyatt's face that the person holding the weapon on her wasn't a random robber.

"You'd think you two would avoid alleys after last time."Flynn stated smugly. "You make this far too easy."

Lucy saw Wyatt's right hand inch towards his own gun which was tucked in a holster under his suit jacket.

"Wouldn' t do that."Garcia Flynn's quiet voice warned.

"We're here to talk."Lucy explained.

"Why don't I believe that?"Garcia replied.

Lucy felt him move the gun from her back and saw it out of the corner of her eye as Flynn pressed it against the right side of Lucy's head. The historian saw anger flash across Wyatt's face before it was masked.

"Okay you got us. We're here to save history and talk."Wyatt quipped though the amusement didn't reach his eyes. "Let her go."

"What do you want to talk about?"Flynn asked.

"We want the journal."Lucy stated.

"Not for sale."Garcia replied cocking back the hammer of the gun.

Lucy closed her eyes at the sound trying to force down the fear.

"We're not buying."Wyatt replied evenly. "You're going to help us."

"Why would I do that?"Garcia asked and Lucy could hear the smile in his voice.

"Because we want to help you take down Rittenhouse."Lucy explained. "We need to know what's in the journal to make sure we're on the same page."

After several long minutes of silence Garcia gripped Lucy's right shoulder but she felt him lower the gun.

"Journal's in the mothership."Flynn said quietly. "It's Lucy's journal she'll come with me; alone."

Wyatt pulled out his gun leveling it at Flynn causing Lucy to step between them.

"Not going to happen."Wyatt stated angrily. "Package deal. Where she goes; I go."

"Then no journal."Flynn replied smugly.

Wyatt reached out to pull Lucy towards him but Lucy avoided his grasp.

"Keep an eye on Hines just as we planned."Lucy instructed Wyatt. "I'll be alright."

"I'm not letting you go anywhere alone with him."Wyatt responded tightly.

Lucy glanced back at Flynn before stepping towards Wyatt.

"Wyatt if this arrangement is going to work we have to show some trust sometime; might as well be now."Lucy argued.

At that Wyatt did pull Lucy aside. The historian saw the conflict on his face and hated that she put it there. He'd been through so much already with Jessica, then Elizabeth and now she was adding stress. It couldn't be helped. Lucy wasn't all that eager to go anywhere with Garcia Flynn but somebody had to step up.

"With Flynn's attack we nearly lost you."Wyatt whispered heatedly. "I agree that we have to show trust but trusting him with you….."

Lucy took a step nearer to Wyatt needing to somehow reassure him. They'd become so much closer the last few weeks. Lucy knew the turmoil of Elizabeth's existence and non-existence in their lives had taken on Wyatt. That on the heels of Flynn's attack…..Lucy understood what it was costing Wyatt to do what she was asking. They didn't have a choice.

"We need the journal."Lucy stated quietly. "It'll be okay."

Wyatt snatched a glare at Flynn before looking back at Lucy. He sighed, nodded and stepped back.

"Where do you want to meet?"Wyatt asked.

"Where we went in the Wigwam in an hour."Lucy replied walking towards Flynn.

"Let's go."Flynn suggested.

Lucy followed into the darkness of the alley.

* * *

It took all of Wyatt's will power to not follow Lucy even from a distance. Logically he knew she was right. That in order to move forward they needed the journal. In order to get the journal they had to show some kind of trust. Flynn had shown over and over that he was only out for himself. Coercing Anthony proved he wasn't a team player. Though what they needed Flynn for now was on his playing field. It worked to his advantage. Lucy believed that would aid them in gaining his cooperation. Lucy was the better person than Wyatt was. He'd seen and endured too much both with Jessica and losing his team in the middle east.

After several long moments Wyatt forced himself to return to the main street. With a last glance back at the alley Wyatt merged into foot traffic and headed for Hines's office. If Flynn did double cross them and succeed with his plan Wyatt wanted to thrawt at least part of it.

* * *

"You left it here?"Lucy asked Flynn in disbelief when they arrived back at the mothership.

"Yes."The former NSA agent replied simply as he trudged through the grass to the time machine.

Lucy glanced around the small park about half a mile from where she'd parted with Wyatt. It was near the lake with a few houses near by but nothing that could be classified as a neighborhood. Still the trees that surrounded the mothership weren't nearly enough to conceal it.

"Flynn..."Lucy began as she scrambled to catch up.

"Unlike yours this time machine is equipped with a bit of a cloaking device."Garcia explained as he paused at the foot of the mothership. "Not as glamorous or high tech as anything in the movies but it works well enough to conceal it when we need it to."

As Lucy watched there was a bit of a flicker in the lights of the mothership and then the door rolled open.

"Anthony saw us coming and uncloaked it."Flynn continued as he climbed in."I'll be just a moment."

A few minutes later Flynn reappeared with a familiar looking journal. He hopped down to the ground and crossed to where Lucy stood. Garcia handed it to the historian silently. Lucy took it before he could change his mind.

"Thank you."Lucy commented before she flipped through it quickly to confirm it was the same one she'd seen before.

"I haven't altered anything."Flynn insisted quietly. "It's the same as when you gave it to me."

"An alternate me."Lucy replied automatically.

"Perhaps."Flynn acknowledged. "I'll take you back."

"Then what?"Lucy asked as they started walking. "Things go back to how they were?"

"You attack Rittehouse from your end and I'll continue from mine."Flynn replied.

"But your way involves changing history."Lucy argued. "I can't..."

"Rittenhouse are major players in every era, Lucy."Flynn said. "They're connected to many things."

"Work with us."Lucy pleaded. "We can find ways to take them out without..."

"They took too much from me."Flynn snapped his eyes flashing with anger. "They will answer for that."

Before Lucy could respond Flynn turned and faded into the crowd. With a sigh Lucy turned, got her bearings, and made her way to the Wigwam and Wyatt.


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: see part one

Wyatt fully understood why modern technology couldn't be brought back decades or centuries. Still after communicating with Rufus via Morse code Wyatt would've given anything for his smartphone. Texting was much, much easier. After some trial and error Wyatt managed to update the pilot. Even through the primitive dots and dashes of Morse code Wyatt could almost hear Rufus's dismay at Lucy having to go back to the mothership with Flynn.

It'd been nearly an hour since Lucy had left with Flynn. Wyatt had done surveillance at Hines's office. It was on the top floor of a third story building. Close enough to the convention center that Wyatt could divide his time going back and forth walking or getting a ride on public transportation. Even with work to distract him Wyatt found himself looking for Lucy two trips he'd taken back to the Wigwam he'd known had been too early for her to be there yet. Still the unease of trusting Flynn had caused Wyatt to split his time. Now back at Hines's office Wyatt stood on a sidewalk across from the building hidden by an awning of a bakery. Wyatt would give it another fifteen minutes before going back to the convention center.

Deciding he needed a closer view Wyatt walked across the street and entered Hines's building. Though he could see whoever was in the one room office from the street because of the window's angle Wyatt didn't want to risk missing any one. He walked up the three flights and positioned himself in an alcove at the end of the hallway on the right side. The door next to it read service and had cobwebs on the door handle and in the corners of the door frame. Guess custodial crews weren't high on Hines's priority list. Too much risk for a witness to an illegal activity; or an overheard conversation. Hines's only had one more visitor and that was a delivery man dropping off what Wyatt could see where the 1860's version of office supplies. With a frown Wyatt quickly left the building hoping this trip to the Wigwam Lucy would be waiting. If she wasn't…..Wyatt squashed the thought before it could conjure any dark images. As he and Lucy continued to grow closer Wyatt found himself thinking of the alternate life with Elizabeth and Danny. Maybe they couldn't restore his daughter's time line but they could start a new one.

He and Jess had discussed having a family but it had always seemed something for later. Life was busy with careers and other commitments. With the glimpse Wyatt had been shown of what his life could be Wyatt found himself wanting it to be reality. Coming to their meeting point at the Wigwam this time Wyatt was relieved to see Lucy waiting. Not being able to help himself Wyatt grasped Lucy's right hand and tugged her to him in an embrace. She smiled at the greeting and Wyatt leaned down and kissed her.

"I could get used to that."Lucy whispered as she rested her forehead against Wyatt's once they broke apart.

"Me too."Wyatt agreed.

After a moment Lucy cleared her throat and stepped back holding up her handbag.

"Got the journal."Lucy said triumphantly.

"Just like that?"Wyatt asked with concern. "No strings, no tricks?"

"No, he did see we have the same goal."Lucy said as they started walking.

"But he's not giving up his evil ways?"Wyatt guessed.

"No."Lucy said with a sigh.

"Figured."Wyatt replied as he took Lucy's left hand in his. "Let's head back to Rufus. We need to regroup and eat; I'm starving."

For the journey back to the lifeboat Wyatt and Lucy rented two horses. Wyatt had given Lucy a few tips but she was still not entirely comfortable riding. She was improving though Wyatt noted with a smile.

"What?"Lucy asked seeing his grin.

"City girl on a horse."Wyatt replied as he kicked his horse into a faster trot.

"Wyatt!"Lucy protested as Wyatt moved ahead by several yards.

"Race you."Wyatt called back. 

* * *

Rufus heard quite a bit of noise outside the time machine distracting him from what he was working on. The noise clarified into hoofbeats coming in fast and shouts.

"What the hell?"The tech muttered as he rose from the pilot seat and looked around for some kind of weapon.

With the horses drawing nearer Rufus settled on a spare piece of pipe that'd been secured in one of the storage compartments. Never knew what one would need on a mission to repair a time machine. Hitting the control to open the door Rufus peaked out. Instead of seeing Flynn's henchmen he saw Wyatt and Lucy riding towards him at full speed with Lucy having a slight lead. However, neither looked worried or afraid.

"City girl just beat you!"Lucy said triumphantly as she reached the lifeboat.

"If I hadn't had to go around that downed tree…."Wyatt protested with a grin.

"Excuses."Lucy responded with a smile as she gingerly dismounted.

"What's with the pipe, Rufus?"Wyatt asked as he got off his horse and helped Lucy to stand.

"Wasn't sure what was coming with all that noise."Rufus replied with a smile as he lowered the weapon. "Challenged her to a race did you?"

"One that will have a rematch."Wyatt commented with a smile as he climbed in the time machine.

"We got the journal."Lucy informed as she followed Wyatt inside.

"Good, can we go home now?"Rufus asked as he shut the door behind them.

"No, getting the journal was only part A of this mission."Lucy replied as she sat down in her seat accepting the bottle of water from Wyatt. "We still need to make sure the convention goes smoothly and they pick Lincoln as their candidate."

"Guess that means Flynn's still on the dark side."Rufus said with a sigh as he sat down in the pilot seat.

"Wouldn't listen to me on that front."Lucy said as she leaned back.

"We've got a few hours until nightfall."Wyatt stated as he sat down. "We should eat, rest a bit and then head back. If Hines's is going to do anything to disrupt things it'll be under the cover of darkness."

"Good idea."Lucy agreed as she got out some ready to eat military style meals and handed them to her companions.

"While we're here I need to teach both of you more Morse code."Wyatt said with a pointed look at Rufus.

"What?"Rufus asked after swallowing a bite of food.

"In our last radio conversation had quite a few spelling errors."Wyatt said with a smile.

"I still need to figure out a better communication system for us on missions."Rufus replied with a frown. "My fingers were getting sore tapping that stuff out."

"So posing as a telegraph operator?"Lucy prompted with a smile.

"Not on your life."Rufus countered with a grin. "I'd definitely send some important message to the wrong place if I understood it at all."

"Seriously you're both doing good with the basics of it."Wyatt commended. "Just to a brush up on it since we have a few hours."

"Sounds like a plan."Rufus acknowledged.

The trio finished their meal in companionable silence .


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry for the lack of updates. Real life has been busy and I've been waiting till I had this almost finished before posting again. It is finally very nearly finished. Look for more updates in the next few days. Thanks to those who have stuck with it. :)

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Lucy saw the flames even before they were within blocks of the Wigwam. It was just after sunset. The trio had decided to split up with Lucy and Wyatt doubling on one horse and Rufus reluctantly taking the other. Rufus had gone to the mothership in hopes of turning Anthony to their side. Even if they couldn't they needed more information on what Flynn had over him.

"Why is it even with having a time machine you can still be too late?"Wyatt asked sarcastically as he spurred the horse forward.

"We're not too late."Lucy responded determinedly. "This election is too important. I'm not letting Flynn have it."

"Any ideas?"Wyatt asked as he struggled to keep the now frightened horse steady in the crowd.

"Find Hines."Lucy suggested. "We find him we find Flynn." 

* * *

Chaos would be too kind a word; Wyatt thought bleakly half an hour later. They'd been forced to return the horse to where they'd rented it afraid the animal would get injured in the malay. Wyatt didn't like them being on foot but they didn't have a choice any kind of wagon would just get bogged down by the large crowd and they'd have the same concern with the horses.

After leaving the stable Wyatt and Lucy had tried to get close to the Wigwam but it was near impossible. The whole block behind the convention center was on fire and rapidly spreading. People, wagons, horses, police and fire units were all trying to navigate through the congested area. Finally Wyatt pulled Lucy into a doorway of a bar to get them out of the throng of people.

"We have to get above this."Wyatt stated urgently. "It's the only way we'll be able to spot Flynn or Hines."

Lucy nodded and they both began scanning the street looking for the best spot.

"There's a boarding house about half way down on the right side."Lucy pointed out the five story brick building. "It's across and down from the Wigwam and up from where we encountered Flynn."

"Let's go."Wyatt ordered as he placed a hand on the small of Lucy's back guiding her through the crowd.

They made it a building away from the boarding house when the first gunshots could be heard. Women in the crowd screamed and people began running. Knowing they had very good odds of being trampled Wyatt gathered Lucy close and they ran into the nearest doorway and flattened themselves against the door. Police on horseback tried to calm the situation but fear had taken hold.

"Wyatt..."Lucy began her brown eyes wide as she took in the crowd.

Before she could finish a fight broke out a few feet away. Wyatt stepped forward so he was physically protecting Lucy keeping her behind him. He warily watched the three men fight. Soon two more men were involved. Wyatt reached behind and gripped one of Lucy's arms with his right hand ready to run at a moment's notice. Some of the fighters were clearly intoxicated, some just angry. One young blond man picked up a board that had been in a trash pile. The youth swung at a nearby oppoonent who ducked and hit another man with his right fist. The blond frowned and swung again with the board. However the board slipped from his hands and flew picking up speed from the wild swing. It came straight at Wyatt. He flung up his hands and managed to deflect it but grunted when the edge came in contact with the left side of his forehead. His vision blurred briefly and he shut his eyes.

"Wyatt!"Lucy exclaimed worriedly as she moved from behind.

"I'm okay."Wyatt reassured the historian.

"You're bleeding pretty good."Lucy pointed out anxiously.

"Least of our problems."Wyatt retorted as he glanced back at the fight.

The brawl had moved a few feet down. Wyatt glanced to the left and saw more people were watching the fight. He knew this was probably their best window to leave. Tightening his grip on Lucy's right arm Wyatt ushered them out of the doorway and onto the sidewalk. They quickly threaded their way through the people and made it to the boarding house. Once inside Lucy and Wyatt found the stairway and made their way up to the highest floor. 

* * *

Rufus had dismounted and approached the mothership on foot. It was still where Lucy had said it was. Even with the cloaking tech Rufus could see the slight variation in the atmosphere that gave away the location. A few minutes later the cloak had been deactivated and the door opened revealing Anthony. Rufus's former mentor had decended the stairs. The scientist was holding a gun but it wasn't raised. Rufus had taken a small comfort in that. Now a half an hour later the time machine had been hidden and the two men were seated inside. It had been one of the most painful and tense conversations of Rufus's life.

"You have to leave, Rufus."Anthony urged.

"Not yet."Rufus replied quietly.

"Any of Flynn's men could come back at any moment."The scientist said anxiously.

"You and I could be gone by then."Rufus stated.

"I can't go back."The older man replied with a shake of his head.

"What does he have on you?"Rufus inquired.

"You know the only family I have left is my younger brother, Sean."Anthony replied dully.

"Flynn threatened to kill him?"The pilot guessed grimly.

"Worse."Anthony stated sadly. "Said he'd go back and make sure Sean was never born."

"Help us."Rufus pleaded. "You can protect your brother by joining us to take down Flynn.

"What do we have here?"A cockney accent asked from the door. "Company for dinner?"

Rufus jumped to his feet cursing himself for lack of awarness. He recognized the balding henchmen as one of the core members of Flynn's gang. The only weapon Rufus had on him was a small knife tucked into one of his boots. He'd taken it reluctantly on Wyatt's insistance. Flynn's man hadn't shown a gun but he hadn't needed to. Rufus knew from previous experience that none were unarmed.

"I'm not here for trouble."The pilot stated quietly as he raised his hands. "I was just leaving."

"Should've left sooner, mate."The henchman replied with a grin as he stepped further into the time machine. "Your team's been causin' trouble for my boss. He'd be happy if I took some of that trouble off his mind."

Rufus swallowed hard and glanced over at Anthony. One way or another he'd know if his mentor had the courage to switch sides. 

* * *

It was only when they reached the roof that Lucy got a good look at Wyatt's wound. The large gash on the left side of his forehead was still bleeding; and not just a little. Lucy knew head wounds bled more than other injuries but it was still unsettling. Reaching for the hem of her skirt Lucy quickly ripped off a large section of fabric. She started to press it against Wyatt's forehead but he batted her hand away.

"It's just a scratch."Wyatt protested.

"Since we don't have a mirror handy you'll have to take my word that it's not."Lucy retorted and pressed the fabric against the wound once more. "It's going to need stitches."

"It can wait, Luce."Wyatt said quietly.

Wyatt took the fabric from Lucy and as he did he squeezed her hand reassuredly.

"What's happening down there is more important."Wyatt continued. "This may be a random disturbance but if it's Hines's work..."

"If it is this is just the beginning."Lucy replied worriedly. "They'll be dozens more all over the city."


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

They watched the rapidly growing crowd/fight for forty minutes with no success. Lucy was getting more worried about Wyatt's injury by the minute. He had kept dabbing at the blood but Lucy had noticed he was gripping the edge of the low brick wall in front of them more than he would normally. If he passed out…..there was no way she'd be able to carry him off the roof by herself.

"There's Flynn!"Wyatt exclaimed breaking into Lucy's thoughts. "Is that Hines's with him?"

Lucy squinted into the dark and found the two men on horseback three blocks down. They were headed in the direction of the Wigwam but were ironically being held up by the police who were trying to corral the crowd.

"Yes, we can catch up to them, let's go!"Lucy said leading the way to the stairs.

* * *

Lucy had just opened the door to the stairs when Wyatt felt the world spin. He silently cursed and fought through the dizziness; trying to ignore it. Two more steps and Wyatt was regretting ignoring the dizzy spell. Darkness overcame him so swiftly that Wyatt couldn't even call out to Lucy. One of his last conscious thoughts as he felt his legs buckle was that he hoped he didn't hurt Lucy on his way down.

* * *

Lucy started in surprise as a heavy weight hit her right shoulder. She turned in time to see it was Wyatt pitching forward; unconscious. Lucy had just enough time to get out of the way and close the door before they both toppled down five flights of stairs. The historian turned to attempt to break Wyatt's fall after she closed the door but wasn't quick enough. The delta force member hit the rough bricks of the roof and Lucy winced. She raced forward and turned Wyatt over. Checking his vitals Lucy was relieved to find a strong pulse and steady regular breathing. As worried as she was about Wyatt Lucy also knew their chances of capturing Flynn were rapidly evaporating. She gently patted her friend's right cheek.

"Wyatt, can you hear me?"Lucy called. "Wyatt, come on."

* * *

From far away Wyatt heard a familiar voice. As he concentrated he realized it was Lucy and she sounded worried. He fought the pain and the sluggishness and latched onto her voice. It anchored Wyatt enough that he woke and opened his eyes.

"Are you okay?"Lucy asked anxiously helping him sit up.

"Yeah, sorry. He must've hit me harder than I thought."Wyatt replied sheepishly as he struggled to his feet. "How long was I out?"

"Not long."Lucy commented as she helped Wyatt stand. "Think you can handle the stairs?"

"Let's go."Wyatt responded taking Lucy's right hand in his and leading the way to the stairway door.

* * *

Rufus had to remind himself to breathe as the seconds ticked by. Finally Anthony moved and took Rufus by the right arm herding him towards the door which was still blocked by the henchman.

"You remember that small shack a little ways into the park?"Anthony asked Flynn's man.

"Yeah, what of it?"The man asked not moving.

"I"m going to lock Rufus inside it until Flynn gets back and decides what to do with him."Anthony stated.

After a long moment the British man shrugged and stepped aside.

"Less work for me then."The hired gun commented and walked to the rear of the mothership.

Once they were outside and several feet away from the time machine Anthony turned to Rufus. The tech didn't know what to think; his former mentor was still clutching the gun in his right hand.

"Let's get out of here."Anthony stated as he tossed the gun into some bushes.

Rufus smiled, laughed and clasped the older man on the right shoulder briefly before taking off at a run.

"I knew you hadn't gone to the dark side."Rufus exclaimed happily.

"Don't start quoting Star Wars to me."Anthony muttered rolling his eyes. "Let's find the others so we can go home."

* * *

"This is an example of things working too well."Flynn muttered darkly as he glowered at the large crowd they were caught in.

"You forget my friend that this is my neighborhood."Hines replied with a smile. "Not only are my colleagues continuing our plan but I know access points."

Flynn raised an eyebrow. He wasn't in the mood to have any more delays or drama.

"This plan must be carried out preciscely if one part fails because we are delayed..."Flynn warned.

"No delays. I'm as eager as you to finish this."Hines responded turning his horse. "This way."

* * *

Lucy and Wyatt threaded their way through the crowd and made it across the street. They saw Flynn and Hines manuver their way into an alley a few blocks away. They hurried to catch up. They used the cover of the crowd to follow the former NSA agent. Ten minutes later Flynn and Hines had broke free of the large group of people and were picking up speed. Lucy and Wyatt found a horse and followed. When the buildings grew thin Lucy knew what Flynn's next move is.

"I know where he's going."Lucy stated.

"Where?"Wyatt asked.

"Prison; they're going to break out the confederate inmates."Lucy explained. "If that happens Lincoln won't get the nomination."

"Short of shooting them; I don't know how we're going to stop them."Wyatt responded.

"I'm going to let Rufus know what's going on and hopefully he can meet us."Lucy said as she took the radio out of her handbag and hid it in the folds of her skirt. "If he can between the three of us we can come up with a distraction."

"We need more than a distraction and Rufus."Wyatt commented. "Maybe if we got an anoyonomous message to the Army; they'll send the backup we need."

"Worth a try; we'd have to backtrack to the telegraph office."Lucy replied as she sent her own message in morse code.

"Let's go."Wyatt suggested as he turned the horse around and headed back to Chicago.

* * *

"What is that?"Anthony asked as a beeping interupted their conversation.

Rufus ducked into an alley pulling his mentor in after him. He pulled out the radio and listened carefully. Anthony opened his mouth to speak but Rufus held up a hand to silence him.

"It's Lucy. We need to meet her and Wyatt at the telegraph office near Hines's building."Rufus explained as he sent a short reply back.

"Didn't Mason tell you how dangerous it is to bring tech back..."Anthony began.

"We decided it was the lesser of two evils until I can come up with a better communication system. It was either this or carrier pigeons."Rufus said as he put the radio back. "Or we can put you in a room at a boarding house if you don't want to tangle with Flynn."

"No, in for a penny; in for a pound."Anthony replied grimly. "I'm with you."

Rufus nodded and lead the way back out onto the street.


	27. Chapter 27

With this story I'm going with the Star Wars theory that the future is always changing; always in motion.

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

"Rufus is meeting us."Lucy reported as they dismounted and tied the horse to the post outside the telegraph office.

"Good."Wyatt said as he escorted Lucy to the door. "With everything going on I'd rather not have us spread out all over the city."

Even though it was getting late in the evening a telegraph operator was still on duty. A balding man in his sixties smiled as they entered.

"Evein' folks; what can I do for you?"The operator asked.

"Need to send a message."Wyatt stated as he took a piece of paper from the counter and a pencil and started to write.

As Wyatt sent the message Lucy glanced out the windows. She could hear the shouts from the crowd a few blocks over. As she and Wyatt had backtracked they'd noticed smaller groups causing trouble; robbery, small fires, vandalism. Lucy hoped their plan worked or they'd come back to a very different country than they left. 

* * *

With the telegram sent Wyatt and Lucy went back outside to wait for Rufus. Wyatt kept one hand on his gun as they stood near their horse. The atmosphere was tense and Wyatt could see new fires popping up and hear broken glass and gunfire. After a few minutes Wyatt turned and handed the gun to Lucy. She backed away from it.

"I'm just going to show you a few pointers."Wyatt stated quietly. "When we get back you and Rufus are going to get lessons; weapons, hand to hand…."

"That's why we have you."Lucy protested shaking her head.

"And if something happens to me?"Wyatt prompted. "I need to know you can defend yourself and get safely back to the lifeboat."

The sound of gunfire and breaking glass grew closer and Lucy paled. She met Wyatt's gaze and nodded solemnly.

"Okay."Lucy agreed reluctantly.

A few minutes later the lesson was over and Wyatt reclaimed the gun. He didn't put it back in his waistband but kept it at his side. He didn't like the tension in the city; not one bit. If Flynn and Hines succeeded in the prison breakout things would get ugly really fast. 

* * *

"I don't think horses like me."Rufus muttered as they neared the telegraph office.

"They probably sense you're not an outdoor person."Anthony quipped.

"I've gone hiking and camping."Rufus protested.

"When?"Anthony countered.

"Fourth grade but it still counts."Rufus stated defensively.

They reached the meeting point a few minutes later. Rufus had to move quickly to place himself between Anthony and Wyatt's gun.

"Rufus!"Wyatt exclaimed through clenched teeth.

"He's on our side now; trust me."The pilot explained.

"It's too dicey right now for any wildcards."Wyatt continued as he looked at Anthony. "Why now?"

"Flynn threatened the only family I have left."Anthony stated grimly. "Rufus made me see that I can protect them more by helping you than by staying with Flynn."

"Having him on our side is what we wanted."Lucy reminded as she placed a hand on Wyatt's right arm.

"Let's go."Wyatt ordered as lowered the gun and holstered it.

Lucy and Wyatt climbed on the horse and the group left. 

* * *

Part of Flynn was relieved they didn't have to go all the way to Camp Douglas which was located south of the city. They rode for nearly an hour before Hines's contact appeared out of the darkness at the arranged meeting point. Flynn pegged their contact to be maybe five years younger than himself. Dirty blond hair, unshaven, sharp green eyes and wearing the clothes of a farm laborer. Hines never introudced them just started right in with plans. Their young contact smiled eagerly.

"Everythin's almost ready."The man stated. "Just waitin' on your word and we'll get things rollin'."

"You have it."Hines said with the same enthusiasm. "Tell the others we must move swiftly. Things in the city are already at a breaking point."

"Yes, Sir."The conspirator acknowledged.

The man nodded at Flynn and Hines and then mounted his horse and was gone into the darkness. Hines glanced at his pocket watch in the small amount of moonlight their was.

"We need to return; there is a telegram I must send."Hines stated as he got back on his horse.

Flynn mounted his as well and picked up the reigns.

"There is business I need to attend to as well."Flynn replied with a grim smile.

As they rode back Flynn wondered just how much Mason's trio had figured out and how far behind them they were. 

* * *

Wyatt stopped his horse so suddenly that the others had to divert quickly to avoid a collision. They were only a few miles from the telegraph office when Wyatt had a cold sobering thought.

"Wyatt?"Lucy prompted worriedly.

"We have to guard the lifeboat."Wyatt stated turning so he could see everyone. "With Anthony here; Flynn's stranded which makes him..."

"Desperate."Lucy finished quietly.

"He made me teach him a few things about flying the mothership."Anthony interjected. "He could do it himself but being smaller the lifeboat would be easier for one person."

As they'd made their way from the telegraph office Wyatt had stopped briefly to purchase four rifles. Unfortunately the store only had two left so he'd bought them. Now Wyatt handed one to Rufus.

"I need Anthony to stay with us."Wyatt instructed. "Rufus, head back to the lifeboat. Do what you can to make it secure."

"Okay."Rufus said as he placed the gun in a saddle bag.

"If you have to; get back home."Wyatt ordered grimly.

"I'm not leaving you guys behind."Rufus protested with a shake of his head.

"Only a short jump."Wyatt explained glancing at Lucy who nodded. "Just to get it out of Flynn's hands if it comes to that. Then come right back for us."

Rufus nodded reluctantly.

"We need to get Anthony a horse."Lucy pointed out.

"We're going to need more anyway."Wyatt agreed. "We won't have much speed doubling up."

"Anthony can have this one."Rufus said as he dismounted and took the saddle bag containing the rifle. "I'll find another."

"Be safe."Lucy called as the pilot began to walk away.

"Goes both ways."Rufus replied with a brief smile. "We're going to have drinks after and celebrate."

"Damn right."Wyatt agreed.

They watched as Rufus vanished into the dark streets and then continued on their way. 

* * *

June 24, 2041  
San Diego, California  
9 am

Where Mason industries lifeboat had been a safe haven the medium sized room of TT Industries had the same concept. The techs had found a way to create a force field of sorts a time bubble that would preserve objects from one timeline to another. One half of the room was storage for that the other was a large work station. A thin African American man in his late twenties stood at the work station watching various screens.

When Connor Mason retired TT Industries had been formed by the orginal time team of Wyatt Logan, Lucy Preston and Rufus Carlin. The name taken from the time team's initals. Together they had expanded the science and technology of time travel. Becoming it's guardians; putting in safe guards to make sure that TT Industries and it's employees didn't fall into the wrong hands.

One of the large flat screen monitors to the right of the room's sole occupant flashed with an alert and a dark blue border appeared around the informaiton. The scientist's face broke into a wide smile and he raised his right fist in triumph.

"You were right, Elizabeth."The tech said quietly. "Timelines can be healed." 

* * *

August 1864  
Chicago, Illinois

After securing more horses Wyatt, Lucy and Anthony left Chicago. They tied the spare mounts to a group of trees a few miles away then continued on. As they went the wind picked up and became drastically colder. Lucy shivered and pulled her cloak farther around herself. The brown horse she was riding didn't like the change in weather either and ducked it's head nervously. The two men on either side of Lucy were silent had been for several miles. The only sound was the wind and the horse's hooves against the hard dirt. Half an hour later a heavy cold rain started and continued relentless. Lucy was expecting to see snow mixed in despite it being early fall.

"I think mother nature wants old man winter to take over early."Anthony shouted over the wind.

"Don't jinx it."Wyatt replied. "Riding horses in snow is not fun."

Another hour of hard riding and Lucy thought they would all succumb to hypothermia. The trio was soaked to the bone and so were the horses. At one point Lucy's mount stumbled causing her to lose pace with the others. Just as Wyatt slowed and turned back for her Lucy's horse recovered enough to continue. That had been twenty minutes before.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this."Anthony asked breaking the silence. "But do we have a plan or are we just staking the place out until or if something happens?"

"I don't suppose Flynn gave you any details?"Lucy inquired as she brushed wet hair from her eyes.

"No, of late he hasn't talked to me much."The pilot replied with a shake of his head.

Suddenly Wyatt slowed his horse and held up a quieting hand. Lucy and Anthony matched his pace.

"Horses."Wyatt explained in a tese whisper. "Coming this way; fast."

"If it's Flynn could be our chance to end this."Lucy responded.

"With this weather we won't know who it is until they're nearly on us."Wyatt surmised grimly. "Let's get off the road and ready an ambush."


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

San Diego, CA  
June, 2041

Danny Logan blinked in surprise as a room came into focus around him. A very familiar room; one he'd been in hundreds of times. One his sister helped design. A friendly face on the other side of the work station gaped at him and then let out a whoop. As the other man came forward and embraced Danny in a bear hug memories slowly came back. Some sharp; some not. That odd sense of disconnect one gets when you've time traveled too close to another version of yourself.

"What's going on, Mark?"Danny asked the tech as he struggled to orientate himself. "Why am I here? I don't remember being here recently."

"Complicated as usual"Mark replied with a grin and a shake of his head. "Man, it's good to see you."

"Mark?"Danny prompted as more memories converged none making any sense. "I was on campus and then everything just vanished."

"Your timeline had a hiccup but it's merged back to normal."Mark explained enthusiastically. "Well, almost normal"

A cold chill passed across Danny and his blue eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong?"Danny demanded.

"We need to get your sister back."Mark replied with a sigh. "For that you're going to have to go back."

"How far back?"Danny asked worriedly. "Lizzy's the time traveler not me. What happened to her?"

"I"ll explain as we set up Lifeboat 2."Mark said as he went back to the computer. 

* * *

Lucy fought off a sneeze as she hunkered down next to Wyatt behind a cluster of bare trees a few feet from the road. Anthony was next to her; the horses tied to a tree further behind them. Wyatt wanting to keep them out of the line of gunfire as much as possible. The rain had let up a little but not enough to help matters. Suddenly the silence which had only been broken by the rain was filled with sound. Hoofbeats, loud and close. Very close. Wyatt ran out from cover and Lucy followed grabbing a rifle. As they reached the road Lucy recognized Flynn's familiar profile even in the dim light.

"That's far enough!"Wyatt shouted stepping in front of Flynn and Hines who were still ten feet away.

"You are dedicated, Logan, I'll give you that."Flynn snapped as he raised his own gun. "But you are done intervering in my plans."

"If you're plans weren't evil; we wouldn't have to stop you."Lucy stated wincing slightly at how clinche' the words sounded once they were spoken.

"Evil is one person's perspective."Hines's chimed in rain dripping off the brim of his hat his own weapon was raised.

"Lower your weapon, Flynn."Wyatt ordered. "You're coming with us."

Flynn smirked and aimed his gun at Lucy cocking the hammer. The historian swallowed hard and tried to keep the rifle from shaking. Though she was uncomfortable with guns; Wyatt was right she needed to defend herself. Lighting struck the ground twenty feet to the right of the group catching everyone's attention. Hail started to pelt the group causing Lucy to cover her head with her hands. Flynn's gun didn't move.

"Things are already in motion, Logan."Flynn stated. "You're too late."

"Maybe; maybe not."Wyatt responded. "Lower your weapon or I'll shoot it out of your hand just for aiming it at her."

Thunder boomed causing Lucy to jump. Lighting struck south of the group about a hundred feet away. Lucy caught movement out of the corner of her left eye and hoped Anthony would remain hidden. She didn't want to give away their ace just yet. Rufus needed more time to secure the lifeboat. 

* * *

San Diego, CA  
June 2041

"What do you mean Lizzy's timeline is in flux?!"Danny demanded.

"She went back thinking it would be our only chance to fix things."The tech explained as he entered cordinates in the time machine main consol. "Just trust me that you doing this will help."

"I'm all for killing, Flynn, Mark, but..."Danny protested. "Interacting with my parents before they're my parents..."

"Will be weird; yes, but they already know about you and Elizabeth. Since I got tragetry back from her ship that she got where she was supposed to."Mark continued. "Strap in to the pilot's seat I've got everything set on auto."

Danny sighed and did as he was told. Mark stepped out of the one person time machine giving him a thumbs up. Danny gripped the straps that were against his shoulders and closed his eyes. /Lizzy; you owe me big time./ 

* * *

The hail stopping was the highlight of the past ten minutes; Wyatt thought darkly as he and Flynn continued the standoff. The weather was making Hines's and Flynn's horses skittish but not enough for Wyatt to use it to their advantage. Part A of their plan was working just fine, but they needed to even the odds. Wyatt glanced at Lucy and saw her shake her head slightly. Anthony was another gun but if Flynn knew he'd lost his hostage the former NSA agent would become too much of a wildcard for Wyatt's comfort.

"Flynn, you can..."Lucy began but her sentence was cut off by a gunshot.

Wyatt turned towards the gunshot thinking it came from west of Anthony's position so the tech couldn't have fired. However, the weather was making it difficult to pinpoint. Another shot came before they had a chance to return fire. Flynn cried out and toppled from his horse. Hines's turned his mount and bolted. Lucy moved quickly to Flynn's side with Wyatt only a few steps behind. He positioned himself so he was crouching in front of Lucy and Flynn; gun drawn.

"Wyatt; he's losing a lot of blood."Lucy stated anxiously.

"We need to get..."Wyatt started but footsteps made Wyatt stop and whirl to the left aiming his gun.

"Easy,"A young male voice said from the darkness. "I'm on your side."

"Forgive me if I'm skeptical of that."Wyatt replied crisply. "Who are you?"

The storm had been weakening and the rain was letting up with each passing minute. However the last few minutes the cloud cover had started to clear allowing the moon to peak through at certain times. The moon picked that moment to make an appearnce illuminating the newcomer. Wyatt heard Lucy gasp in shock and Wyatt did a double take at the young man in front of them. It was a face he'd seen a hundred times in Elizabeth's pictures. One that couldn't possibly be standing here; but was. Lucy regained her voice first though it was shakey.

"Danny?"Lucy asked incredulously.


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

"Danny?"Lucy asked incredulously.

"Yes, we need to get off the road."Danny replied urgently. "There's a better than good chance that Hines's renforcements are enroute."

"Better than good chance?"Wyatt repeated.

"We've learned a lot more about timelines in my day."Their son explained. "The odds are good that Hines's backup will be here shortly and they're not the kind hearted type."

Even though she was still keeping pressure on Flynn's gunshot wound Lucy couldn't take her eyes off of Danny. While Elizabeth had more of Wyatt's features Danny clearly took after her. It was so weird seeing her own eyes.

"How are you here?"Lucy asked her voice trembling. "Elizabeth told us..."

"Timelines flux."Danny replied as he reached Lucy and tugged at her right arm. "I'll explain more later but we need to move."

"You were the one who shot Flynn."Wyatt surmised as he reached them.

"Yes, to save you. Now we really have to go."Danny said looking at the road and horizon beyond.

A bloody hand wrapped around Lucy's right one causing her to start slightly. She looked down into Flynn's ashen face.

"We have to get him medical help."Lucy insisted.

"Lucy!"

"Mom!"

Wyatt had told Lucy how weird it had been for him when Elizabeth had called him Dad. She now fully understood that. As weird as it was it warmed Lucy's heart. The suddenness of losing Amy and the upheaveal that left in her family. To know if they continued on this path she and Wyatt would have a family of their own.

"Flynn doesn't deserve your help."Danny continued kneeling next to Lucy. "After everything he's done."

"This isn't all black and white, Danny."Lucy protested. "He's helped us too." 

* * *

Wyatt felt the vibration now; could almost hear the horses. They were coming from the wrong direction to be the Army backup he sent for. Wyatt glanced over at Lucy and Danny...their son and felt his heart do a flip flop. He knew it didn't actually do that but Wyatt knew it had skipped a few beats. They had him back...with an effort Wyatt shook away the thoughts and grabbed Lucy's left arm pulling her to her feet and away from Flynn.

"Wyatt!"Lucy began but he shook his head.

"We don't have time to debate."Wyatt reasoned urgently. "Even with Danny we don't have enough guns to take on Hines. We have to go."

Lucy glanced down at Flynn and took a half a step but Wyatt held firm.

"Hines needs him."Wyatt continued. "He'll make sure he gets medical help."

Though from what Wyatt had seen of Flynn's wounds he wasn't sure any medical help of this era would aid the ex-NSA agent. He suspected Lucy knew that too. Their son was a good marksman. The vibration grew louder and Wyatt moved his hand to Lucy's waist pushing her ahead of him and towards Anthony's hiding spot.

"Go!'Wyatt ordered.

Just as they reached the trees the rain started once more. 

* * *

Hours later Lucy was never so happy to see the Lifeboat. She was equally happy to see Rufus. After exchanging hugs Rufus looked at her with alarm. The light from the lifeboat being the only illumination and Lucy guessed she looked like hell. She had other people's blood on her, dress was covered with mud and soaked and her hair and skin were pretty much the same.

"Lucy, you're hurt!"Rufus exclaimed worriedly as he glanced back at Wyatt. "What the hell happened?"

"I'm fine, Rufus. It's not my blood."Lucy replied quickly.

"Not yours..."Rufus began than trailed off as the rest of the group came into view. "Who's your friend?"

"Danny Logan."Danny interjected before anyone could speak.

Rufus's mouth fell open and he looked from Wyatt and Lucy and back again.

"How?"Rufus asked.

"Came from the future to bail us out."Wyatt replied tersely. "Shot Flynn."

"Is he dead?"Rufus asked as the group stood outside the lifeboat.

"No, but even if Hines's people get him to a doctor..."Lucy shook her head sadly.

"So where is your time machine?"Wyatt asked his son as he dismounted.

"Not far."Danny replied as he got off his horse. "I locked onto the lifeboat's signal once I landed."

"You were going to explain."Lucy prompted inching closer to the young man. "You said timelines flux?"

"I don't understand the science of it."Danny replied ruefully as he looked at his parents. "That was Lizzy's department."

"You called her Lizzy?"Lucy asked her heart melting as she glanced at Wyatt.

"Yeah since we were kids."Danny said as he ran a hand through his hair. "All I know is that one minute I'm on campus and the next I'm back at TT Industries with Mark teling me I have to go back so the timelines could continue to mend."

"Mend?"Anthony asked

"Best word for it."Danny stated with a shake of his head. "All I was told was my timeline hiccuped but it's back."

Lucy didn't even realize she'd moved until she was hugging her son. Yes she knew technically alternate timeline not her son; would be her son stuff that made her head hurt now. All Lucy's heart understood was that someone who had been introduced to her in pictures and told was no longer in existence was here living and breathing and had saved their lives. He was a part of her and Wyatt no matter what timeline.

"Mom?"Danny asked quietly and Lucy felt his arms go around her.

"I'm just glad you're here."Lucy said softly.

Hearing footsteps Lucy glanced up to see Wyatt standing to their right. His blue eyes were bright and wide. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Then next thing Lucy knew Wyatt was embracing both of them. A Logan family hug. After a long moment they broke apart and stepped back. Lucy cleared her throat.

"If you're here that means Elizabeth is back too."Lucy said hopefully.

Danny's expression saddened and he shook his head.

"No, not yet. That's one of the reasons I came back was to fix her timeline."Danny replied quietly.

"We'll get her back."Lucy promised.

Lucy wasn't sure how exactly they were going to do that but she somehow knew without a doubt that they would. Call it a mother instinct or whatever but Lucy knew in her heart they were going to get Elizabeth back.


	30. Chapter 30

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Despite the cold and the drizzle the group got a lot decided. They'd huddled near the lifeboat since the time machine's engine was giving off a bit of heat. Lucy kept looking from Danny to Wyatt and back again marveling that their son was back. It gave her hope for Amy. That some day all her family would be together. Where once including Wyatt in that thought would've been scary now it was comforting.

"You okay?"Wyatt asked suddenly appearing at Lucy's right.

Lucy blinked realizing the group had broken up. She must've been daydreaming longer than she thought. A blush crept into her cheeks and she focused on the lifeboat away from Wyatt.

"Yeah, just been a lot recently."Lucy replied softly.

"Understament there, Professor."Wyatt said with a grin.

Lucy glanced back at her colleague to see Wyatt's gaze had tracked to Danny who was talking with Rufus.

"It's amazing."Wyatt continued quietly the grin disappearing. "I thought we'd lost him..."

"I know."Lucy said inching closer to Wyatt as her gaze followed his.

"I thought all we'd have is pictures."Wyatt stated softly.

Lucy reached over and took Wyatt's left hand in hers and squeezed it. He smiled at her and Lucy felt her stomach flip as if she were a teenager. Butterflies and goosebumps. Lucy knew then that she was falling in love with Wyatt. The Wyatt with her now and not just the idea of the future family. Though the package was certainly appealing. She took a step towards Wyatt and he inched towards her. Lucy linked her arms over his shoulders so they were resting lightly behind his neck. Wyatt glanced around to see if anyone was paying them any attention; they weren't. He leaned forward and kissed Lucy. She melted into his embrace enjoying the kiss and the moment. 

* * *

With Rufus and Anthony guarding the lifeboat Lucy, Danny and Wyatt headed back to the Wigwam. They hadn't stopped Hines or gotten to Camp Douglas so they had to assume that things were in motion. Especially with how close they had come to encountering Hines's backup after Danny had shot Flynn. Lucy still felt a touch of guilt when she thought about Flynn lying on the dirt road in the cold rain; bleeding. She pulled out the journal he'd given her earlier and balanced it on the saddle horn to read. Even though with what Danny had told them about timelines there still might be something useful in the journal.

"Anything?"Wyatt asked twenty minutes later slowing to ride along side her.

"So far nothing new."Lucy replied with a shake of her head. "Well I take that back there's a lot that didn't happen to us...her missions vary from ours a bit."

Lucy flipped through the pages. The storm had stopped earlier and a bright moon was giving her plenty of reading light. One entry caught Lucy's attention and nearly made her drop the horse's reigns.

"What? Something on Flynn?"Wyatt asked seeing her reaction.

"No...us."Lucy replied her gaze glued to the page.

"Us as the team or us...us?"Wyatt inquired.

Lucy ignored him as she read rapidly. The entry was about Wyatt's proposal.

 _January 2, 1928_

 _Wyatt asked me to marry him. The fact that it was in the lifeboat after a harrowing mission didn't matter to me. That he hadn't planned on doing it right then and had no ring only made it sweeter. Even in the cramped area of the time machine Wyatt did find room to get down on one knee._

 _'I love you Lucy...'_

Hands moving in front of her snatched Lucy back to the current situation. She saw Wyatt grab the reigns of her horse and guide them back onto the road.

"Luc..."Wyatt began.

Lucy's gaze had drifted back to the page now that the horse was safely back on the road.

 _'Marry me.'_

 _'Yes.'_

 _There'd been no hesitation in my answer. I loved Wyatt; he loved me. Life was life we'd deal with it as it came. The smile that crossed Wyatt's face at my answer was one I'd never forget. Nor would I forget the kiss that followed._

"Is there another way?"Danny's question broke into Lucy's reading.

"What?"Wyatt asked riding ahead to where Danny was.

"Looks like they've put a curfew in place."Danny explained gesturing ahead to a group of men in police uniform. "Not sure if we want to explain the blood on Mom's clothes."

"It's not the type of dress I can switch out part of it."Lucy interjected as she put the journal back in her saddle bag.

"Let's cut around them."Wyatt suggested.


	31. Chapter 31

Sorry this chapter's on the short side but it was too long to post as one. Hope to have more updates this wknd getting close to the end of this one.

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

"We need to talk to Mason about carrying spare clothes in the lifeboat."Lucy muttered when they finally came within sight of the Wigwam.

"I don't think he'd have a problem with that."Wyatt replied. "Maybe when this is over and Flynn's secured we can upgrade to the mothership."

"I'd miss the lifeboat."Lucy replied quietly.

"Maybe you could alternate."Danny suggested.

"Smart kid we've got."Wyatt commented with a smile.

Wyatt's words echoed through Lucy's thoughts as the group moved along. Her heart and stomach had done a flip flop at his statement. Lucy could see that Wyatt was still processing everything just as she was. Still trying to come to terms with the weirdness that their lives had spiraled into. Though she could also see that part of him was warming to the idea of what their future could be.

Danny's earlier explanations of fluxuating and hiccuping timelines also caused worry to nag at Lucy. Any number of events could change a timeline she and Wyatt had already seen and experienced that. Lucy had painfully seen Amy ripped from her life with no one else having memories of her sister. The happy family in the photos Elizabeth had sent them could be gone because of any number of things. Wyatt could go back to active military duty, they could lose touch, Mason industries could go bankrupt…..even with all those scenarios Lucy wanted to cling to the image that was before her. Father and son talking quietly riding side by side on horseback.

Once back in the vicinity of the Wigwam they found downtown in chaos. Buildings on fire, people running, carriages moving everywhere.

"What's the plan?"Danny asked as they ducked into an alley big enough for the three horses.

"Find Hines."Lucy stated.

"In this?"Wyatt asked incredulous "Luce, it's worse than when we left."

"Which means he'll be nearby or someone working for him will be."Lucy continued. "They only have tonight to garner all the votes needed for Lincoln."

Wyatt straightened and tightened his hold on the reigns leading the way.

"Danny, Lucy, stay close."Wyatt ordered.

Lucy urged her horse forward keeping a wary gaze on the people in the streets. 

* * *

Garcia Flynn faded in and out of consciousness. He was aware and grateful that he was now inside and out of the elements. Garcia hadn't been wearing a typical bullet proof vest but a smaller, lighter customizable one that could be explained if encounted by someone from the past. It had caught one of the bullets but one had still passed through his right shoulder just below the joint. As awareness began to fade once more Flynn heard snatches of a conversation. One of the voices was Hines.

"Yes, Sir we'll make it top priority."

"I do not want them to cause us further trouble."Hines ordered.

"I will pass along their descriptions to my men."

A door opened and closed and footsteps could be heard leaving. Hines came into Flynn's field of vision.

"Hines?"Flynn began but that was all the energy his body had.

"Do not worry yourself, my friend."Hines replied with a grim smile. "The person who shot you and his friends will be rounded up shortly and will no longer be a threat to my plans."

Flynn's eyes closed as the pain intensified. Consciousness faded once more and his last thought was that Mason's trio may not win this one after all.


	32. Chapter 32

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

The next hour was a blur of horses, crowds, bars, hotels, boarding houses and police. Lucy actually lost count how many times they dodged law enforcement as they searched a six block radius between the Wigwam and Hines's office and back again. On the bright side Lucy was no longer wet but her clothes were stiff and uncomfortable and her feet hurt. She knew they were close to the end on this one. With things set up for the convention and knowing Hines could only be in so many places. Yet they were striking out at each stop.

"Hines, two 'clock."Danny said enthusiastically as he pointed down the street to the left of the Wigwam.

Lucy followed the youth's direction and saw Hines standing with a group of four men just outside of a bar. They could tell from here that despite the Chicago police's attempt at crowd control the bar was full.

"Go around the block."Wyatt ordered. "I don't want to spook him."

They quickly rode around to the other side of the bar. They'd just came out of the alley and onto a side street when their path was blocked by six men. Danny tried moving his horse around the group but was stopped.

"We're just passing through."Wyatt stated calmly.

"You're coming with us."A blond man in his thirties in the middle of the group said as he raised a pistol. "There's a nice little reward on the three of you."

"Wyatt."Lucy whispered as she felt her face pale.

Danny raised his own weapon.

"Not going to happen."Danny countered. "You're going to let us pass."

The men laughed.

"Is that right, son?"The leader replied with a grin.

Danny raised his weapon and pulled back the hammer. Wyatt started to urge his horse forward reaching to stop him but it was too late.

"Danny!"Wyatt shouted.

The shots hit a crumbling overhang of the next building. One that had already been damaged by the night's earlier riots. The wood some of it still smoldering fell with a loud creak right onto the men blocking their path. More accurately it took out four of the men and the other two scrambled for safety.

"You were saying?"Danny asked with a cocky grin.

"He definetely takes after you."Lucy muttered in relief.

"Hines is gone."Wyatt said as they reached the main street.

"We've attracted attention too."Danny added.

People had left the bar and more were standing on the sidewalk by the Wigwam watching.

"Cops at the end."Wyatt stated looking towards the left end of the street.

"If there's a reward for us..."Lucy prompted.

"Don't want to wait to find out if there's criminal charges attached."Wyatt finished.

"You two still do that, huh?"Danny asked with a brief grin.

"Apparently."Lucy replied then sobered."Looks like that group is gaining support."

Wyatt looked back to where they'd come and saw a small crowd gathering and helping pull the men from under the fallen overhang.

"Let's go around the Wigwam, tie the horses and go inside and backtrack."Wyatt suggested.

With a last look at the crowded street the trio quickly moved on. 

* * *

/If only you could see this, Lizzy./Danny thought as the group reached the back of the convention center.

Knowing he was going back to the beginning of his parent's relationship was one thing. Experiencing it, seeing it and interacting with them was an entirely different thing. Plus seeing them so new to the time travel and watching them feel their way along and succeed. TT Industries and the time travel missions were well established by the time Danny reached adulthood. Shaking himself free of the thoughts Danny hurried to catch up with his would be parents as they maneuvered through the still crowded main floor of the Wigwam.

"Upstairs!"Wyatt shouted being the one this time to spot Hines.

Unfortunately it also drew attention to them. Danny saw two men corner Lucy drawing her from Wyatt.

"No!"Danny yelled running forward.

Wyatt drew his gun and Lucy moved to his side. As more men closed in Wyatt shoved Lucy towards Dahny. She stumbled and Danny reached forward and steadied her.

"Get her to safety, Danny."Wyatt ordered.

"We're safer together."Lucy replied stubbornly.

"Out the other exit."Wyatt commanded as the trio backed away.

Danny spun after a few steps but not in time. Six more armed men stood there weapons drawn. Danny's hand inched towards his own gun and he glanced at his father. After a beat Wyatt caught his gaze and shook his head. Danny understood and moved his hand away. Too many innocents could get hurt in the crossfire.

"Drop your weapon."One of the men near Wyatt ordered.

Reluctantly Wyatt placed his gun on the ground and kicked it over.

"Move."Another man ordered gruffly.

The group started forward and Danny balled his right hand into a first looking for a chance. Lucy saw it and placed a hand on his arm and shook her head.

"We'll find another way."Lucy whispered.

Danny relaxed his hand and sighed. He hoped she was right. Remembering all the stories Danny had heard over the years of their missions of their close calls he clung to that. Had to be another chance; there had to be...too much was at stake. For history and their family.


	33. Chapter 33

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

"What is this about?"Wyatt asked as the group reached a nearby building that at one time could've been a boarding house but was now empty.

"There's a reward and we aim to claim it."The blond responded.

"Whatever the reward is we can top it."Lucy offered. "Just let us go."

"She's funny; ain't she boys?"The leader replied. "Pretty though; may keep her for myself."

Wyatt did his best to clamp down on the anger that sparked through him at the man's leering comment. Out of the corner of his eye Wyatt saw Danny step protectively closer to Lucy. For some reason a memory of Elizabeth broke into Wyatt's thoughts at that moment.

"Elizabeth Logan historical consultant at your service."

Wyatt couldn't help but wonder if Elizabeth had gone on family missions. Though Danny had said his sister was the time traveler not him. Had the three of them gone on missions? Wyatt could see both the advantages and disadvantages espeically now. One wrong move now could be devastating. He forced his attention back to the current situation.

"She's right."Wyatt interjected as he suddenly had a plan. "We can take you to the money. That's what you care about right? Not us; not the election."

The men looked at each other and the leader seemed to come to a decision.

"Alright."The man said. "Probably be weeks to get the reward paid after we turn you in. Might as well go your way. Money is money."

"Let's go."Wyatt suggested leading the way to the door.

Lucy's startled scream had Wyatt whirling around his hand going for his gun.

"She's stayin' back with us."The blond man said gripping the historian's left arm tightly pinning it behind her.

Wyatt could see the pain on Lucy's face and he took a step forward raising his weapon.

"Let her go or no deal."Wyatt snapped.

"I'm in charge in case you forgot."The leader countered.

"Wyatt, it's okay."Lucy said. "Remember we have that deadline to meet."

Danny stepped next to his father and Wyatt felt the tension in the younger man. He wasn't used to this; wasn't used to seeing people he cared about in danger. Reluctantly Wyatt lowered his weapon and resumed his path to the front door. Hoping against hope that his plan worked. 

* * *

Despite the late hour the streets around the Wigwam were still full of people. The Chicago police simply not having the man power to enforce the curfew. Lucy heard sporadic gunfire, occasional shouts and glass breaking. Half an hour later the group was four blocks from the convention center. Wyatt had given their captors a name of their contact but Lucy knew it was fake. He had a plan or at least enough of one to get them outside. She sent off a silent prayer that whatever the plan was it would go smoothly. Already this had seemed like the longest mission yet. Lucy just wanted it over with so they could go home. 

* * *

As they walked Wyatt was trying to come up with a plan B if plan A went south. Right now that was looking like a very good possibility. Not that there was much to plan A his main focus had been getting them out and moving. Better chances to overtake the bad guys. Wyatt had almost stood their ground back at the boarding house when the leader had grabbed Lucy. He could tell the historian was tired, still a bit freaked out by their son's reappearance and Flynn being shot and yet Lucy had faith in Wyatt. He'd seen that in her eyes when she told him it was okay. He'd seen that same look once before back at the Alamo when she wouldn't let him stay...

"You going to fill me in on the plan?"Danny asked in a low voice as he walked next to Wyatt.

"Distraction is the plan."Wyatt responded his gaze constantly searching the streets ahead.

"Hell of a gamble."Danny muttered.

"Didn't see much choice."Wyatt responded tightly. "Just follow my lead."

The oppurtunity came two blocks later. An argument was esclating between a large group of ten men outside a row of darkened shops. The men were wearing business suits but Wyatt could see nearly all were armed. The men had started to spill into the narrow street nearly blocking the area. Wyatt turned back to their capturs with a raised eye brow.

"Go around."The blond man ordered.

Wyatt nodded and motioned for Danny to go to the far side of the street. Danny was almost halfway by the group when the fight started. Shouts, curses intermixed with punches was music to Wyatt's ears. He couldn't have planned it better.

"Ignore it."The man holding Lucy commanded.

Just as Wyatt started to move to where Danny had walked four men broke free of the main group and started brawling. They were rolling and tumbling, shoving and hitting. Two were so engrossed in their fight that the collided with two of the nearest of their escorts. They all went down in a tangle. Wyatt seized the chance and dove into the men who wanted to turn them in. He couldn't help but smile as he realized Danny was right beside him.

As soon as Wyatt started throwing punches Lucy broke free of the leader. He tried to recapture her but Lucy used the other group as cover and dodged moving back towards the buildings. She stayed there and watched.

Danny took down one and Wyatt made quick work of another that evened the odds in their favor. Just as Wyatt looked around for the leader Lucy's warning shout carried over the ruckas.

"Wyatt!"Lucy shouted.

Wyatt turned in time to see the man he'd been looking for coming at him with a large knife. He ducked and pivoted out of the way but still felt the knife tear into his jacket near the back of his left shoulder.

"Aren't gettin' away."The blond snarled. "That money's mine. Dead or alive makes no difference."

"Money isn't everything."Wyatt countered kicking out with his right foot catching the man in his left knee.

His opponent crumpled but didn't fall. The blond lurched once more but Wyatt caught him with a left hook and then almost instantly hit him in the stomach; hard. The triple threat worked and he went down. Wyatt kicked the knife away and looked at the rest of the group fists raised.

"Anybody else?"Wyatt demanded.

The men looked at each other and the fallen leader before running off in different directions. As their capturs scattered and the drunks who had created their escape diverson picked themselves off and started to leave Wyatt looked for Danny. He felt his heart stop when he saw the young man sprawled on the ground on his back.

"Danny!"Wyatt called and heard Lucy call their son's name also.

"I'm alright."Danny replied groggily as he slowly sat up.

Wyatt reached the youth just as Lucy did both crouched next to him.

"Are you okay?"Lucy asked worriedly looking from one to the other. "Both of you?"

"Yeah."Danny said as he gingerly touched a gash on his forehead. "One of them got a lucky punch in."

"Thanks for the warning."Wyatt said gesturing to his torn jacket.

"Thought he had you."Danny commented as Lucy helped him to his feet.

"I was making sure he didn't come at me again."Lucy explained as she tore off part of her skirt as a bandage and handed it to Danny. "I saw the light reflect off the knife."

"Let's get out of here."Wyatt suggested. "I really want to wrap this up and head home."

"Me too."Lucy agreed as they headed back to the Wigwam.


	34. Chapter 34

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Maybe things were finally going their way Wyatt thought with a tiny bit of hope as they entered the convention center. They'd spotted Hines near one of the far exits meeting with two men dressed like farm hands. He, Lucy and Danny quickly used a staircase as cover and watched.

"Henchmen?"Wyatt asked in a whisper.

"Most likely."Danny agreed. "With all the police and political types you wouldn't want to advertise your plan to sabotage the convention with wild west gunslingers."

"We can't loose him."Lucy added. "There's not much time left before the votes are tallied. If he's going to make a move it's going to be now."

"While we have a second give Rufus an update."Wyatt suggested to Lucy.

Lucy nodded and quickly ducked behind the two men using them and the back of the staircase as cover. She pulled out the walkie-talkie and began to tap out a message. 

* * *

As Danny watched Hines he thought back to what Mark had told him before he left. The three scenarios that could restore his sister's timeline. All of them hinged on getting Flynn. Danny had already botched one by not killing him on the road. The other two options were the ones Mark had pointed out with the highest probability scenarios. The tech had also reminded him that everything was a theory that the science was still sketchy. They were feeling their way along so to speak.

Danny glanced over at his father and then back at his Mom. He was tempted to tell them. But then if what he was planning didn't work and Lizzy was still gone Danny would've got their hopes up for nothing.

"What is it?"Wyatt asked. "You okay?"

"Yeah, still weird time travel dealing with not-your-parents yet thing."Danny replied with a quick smile.

"You get used to the weird factor."Wyatt stated as they focused back on Hines. "Looks like the group's breaking up."

"Ready."Lucy acknowledged as she rejoined them."Rufus says there's been no trouble by the lifeboat."

"Good."Wyatt said as the farmhands left and then Hines crossed to the other exit."Let's go." 

* * *

"Sir, I don't think you should be out of bed."

Garcia Flynn ignored the shocked maid as he finished putting on his jacket and grabbed his hat from the end of the bed. Hines had been kind enough to provide a change of clothing along with a new gun. Both of his had been lost on the road with the encounter with Mason's time traveling trio.

"The wound looked worse than it was."Flynn said to the twenty-something blonde.

The maid looked like she wanted to protest more but nineteenth century customs were what they were. The blonde woman stepped back into the hall and Flynn heard her footsteps move quickly down the corridor. Garcia glanced at the clock on the wall; time to finish things. 

* * *

"You'd think it was the middle of the day."Danny muttered as they fought through the crowd.

"People stayed up all night to get the votes they needed for their candidate."Lucy explained. "Presidential elections always drew the most interest."

"Especially during war time."Wyatt added.

Gunfire and shouts split the air and the trio halted briefly looking for the source. To the north of the convention center was a large group of men approximately thirty in number. Some on horseback others on foot; all armed. More shouts as another large group moved in from the east walking around the fences of the stockyard. These men looked a lot more rag tag and more angry.

"Looks like the breakout at Camp Douglas was a success."Danny said quietly.

Inspiration striking Lucy pulled out the journal and began flipping rapidly through it. From what she'd read so far the missions weren't exactly the same but had similarities. She was hoping one of those similarities would give them an edge today.

"Lucy."Wyatt warned as he gripped her left elbow which was closest to him. "Hope there's something in there we can use."

"We need to move."Danny added looking warily from one group of men to the other. "This is about to get ugly."

"Here!"Lucy exclaimed excitedly. "Hines was captured and taken into custody by the army two blocks from his office."

"When?"Wyatt asked as Lucy flipped pages.

"Three a.m."Lucy replied as she put the journal away.

Just as they were about to move a familiar face appeared among the two groups of men; Flynn.

"Hell."Wyatt swore as they spotted the ex-NSA agent.

The situation that had been about to turn ugly just got upped a notch.


	35. Chapter 35

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

"Ideas?"Lucy asked.

"He's got too much protection."Danny stated. "We can wait for all hell to break loose."

"We've got just under an hour until Hines is captured."Wyatt replied with a shake of his head. "We can't wait."

"Then what?"Lucy prompted.

"Go around them; grab and secure Hines."Wyatt suggested."Then we take care of Flynn."

"Or we split up."Danny interjected.

"Nothing good happens when we split up."Lucy said firmly.

"She's right."Wyatt added grimly. "We stick together."

"What about getting Rufus here?"Lucy asked.

"I don't trust Anthony alone with the lifeboat."Wyatt commented. "Let's get moving feels like the weather's about to turn against us again."

They walked blending into the shadows of the buildings. Whether or not Flynn had seen them didn't matter at this point. That confrontation would come when it did. They just had to try to keep the innocents out of the crossfire. 

* * *

"One thing I should've mentioned earlier."Lucy began apoligetically as they walked quickly through an alley. "Thomas Hines was known for escaping situations that he shouldn't have been able to."

"He MacGyver'd it?"Wyatt asked.

"In a way."Lucy explained. "With being a spy he got into tight spots. He escaped once concealed in a matteress, In 1863 he tunneled out of the Ohio Penitentiary the tunnel was only eighteen inches wide. Another time he took a ferry boat captain prisoner holding him at gunpoint."

"In other words don't corner him."Danny surmised as they picked their way over debris from looters.

"That may not be an option."Wyatt replied as they reached the street where Hines's office was located.

"Part of that group back there with Flynn might have been Benjamin Anderson."Lucy continued. "He was part of the Northwest conspiracy with Hines and also from Kentucky."

"Noted."Wyatt acknowledged. "Anything else?"

"Only other thing in that journal entry about this mission was that it was one of his servants who informed the army and led to his capture."Lucy added.

"Hard to find good help."Danny muttered with a half smile."Flynn must've pissed them off to get them to risk a paycheck."

"Who knows."Lucy replied with a shake of her head. "Was a complicated our orginial history Hines was forced to flee Chicago on August 30th"

"I like the sooner capture version."Wyatt commented. "Looks like lights are on in the back of the building."

"Divide and conquer?"Danny suggested.

"You and Lucy take the front."Wyatt replied as he withdrew his gun.

Wyatt quietly and quickly moved across the street to the two story brick building. Lucy and Danny waited a few minutes and then made their way to the front. 

* * *

Danny heard gunshots as they entered the office. He took the safety off his weapon as he and his mother flattened themselves against the nearest wall. After a minute of silence Danny crept forward once more moving towards the back of the building. A startled maid with blonde hair stopped in front of them with wide blue eyes.

"Where's your boss?"Lucy asked the young woman.

"Last I saw 'im he was going to the basement."The maid replied fearfully.

Danny waved her towards the exit. She didn't hesitate and ran to the front door and outside.

"Must be living quarters on the top floor."Lucy whispered.

"Makes sense."Danny agreed as they walked.

They found Wyatt about to go down the basement stairs. He glanced back at them.

"Lucy with me."Wyatt ordered. "Danny go around the side and make sure he doesn't MacGyver his way out."

"Be careful."Danny said as he left.

"You too."Lucy replied quietly.

As they decended the stairs Lucy was quickly realizing that time traveling missions could not become family ones. To have both Wyatt and Danny in danger now was almost too much for Lucy to endure and they weren't technically a family yet. How had they allowed Elizabeth to do this?

Shaking away the thoughts and worries Lucy kept close to Wyatt as they went down the wooden stairs. 

* * *

Danny reached the side of the building that was the most likely escape route from the basement. There was a storm cellar like door but it was locked with a wooden bar across it. As he walked along looking for other entry points his earlier conversation with Mark bounced around his thoughts. Mark never liked dealing with odds even it was math. Danny had pressed him to give the most likely probailities that would bring his sister back or further alter their family.

Scenario one: Hines escapes using Lucy as a hostage. Wyatt and Rufus are unable to track her. Lucy is stranded until Jiya finds a record of her employment in Chicago files. His parents's romance takes a direct hit and they never marry.

Scenario two: Wyatt is injured in capturing Hines. Hines is taken into custody but Flynn escapes. Wyatt and Lucy date but never marry and drift apart after Mason industries shuts down.

Either of those possibilities didn't sit well with Danny and he'd almost argued and insisted he be the one to go into the basement. From what he knew of his parents then and now Danny had known that argument would've been futile. Hines was their mission; their risk. Danny knew they'd protect each other but they were still so early in Mason's mission to capture Flynn. So early in their friendship and romance...

With no other choice Danny found the most likely MacGyver point and waited. 

* * *

The basement had a dirt floor and wood ceiling but was large covering the whole spanse of the building. Reaching the bottom of the stairs Wyatt spotted Hines running towards the far wall. There was nothing there but dirt. No windows, storm cellars just hard packed dirt. It'd take time for Hines to tunnel out and up unless he had an elevator hidden.

"Hines!"Wyatt called once they were halfway across the room.

The thin man didn't turn but kept working at the wall.

"There's no way out."Lucy added.

"There's always a way."The confderate responded almost gleefully.

"Need you to come with us."Wyatt ordered as they took a few more steps.

"This country will have a new president."Hines stated.

In the very dim light of the basement Wyatt almost didn't see it. It was instinct really that made him freeze with one foot in mid-air. Lucy halted when he did her brown eyes wide and anxious.

"Thank you, Mr. Logan."Hines said as he finally turned. "You just triggered my way out."

Wyatt cursed silently. His left ankle had brushed against something but he'd stopped but from what Hines said that had been enough pressure on the trip wire. Aiming the gun Wyatt fired. He caught Hines in the right shoulder and fired again. The second shot went wild. As he went to aim once more the mechanism the trip wire had triggered slid open revealing a timy cavern in the dirt wall. Adjasent to the cavern was a sloping wooden plank. Hines smiled at them despite being shot and dropped into a roll. The confderate rolled down the plank into the small cavern and out of sight.

"Wyatt?"Lucy prompted.

"On three I'm going to tackle you over the trip wire."Wyatt replied. "I'm sure it's connected to something to keep pursuers from following."

Lucy nodded.

"On three."Wyatt said as he put his gun away and pulled Lucy close. "One, two, three."

As soon as he said three Wyatt launched them over the trip wire and onto the dirt floor. He covered Lucy with his body and waited for whatever was going to happen.


	36. Chapter 36

Short chapter but didn't want to leave you guys hanging too much longer.

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Danny had shifted his focus positioning himself so he was able to see Hines's building and the building next door. It was just a hunch; probably from reading too many mystery novels. That combined with what his mother had said about the whole Hines spy/escape artist thing. If he were using the basement to escape he'd find a way into the building next door. Then you could walk out that building without much notice. Mystery novels or he'd seen Ocean's Eleven too many times. Either way it was still a good idea.

A few minutes later Danny saw movement near one of the windows of the basement of the building next door. Just as Danny took a step to take a closer look gunshots rang out from below.

* * *

The three rifle shots seemed anti-climatic to Wyatt as he lifted his head. That was it; the wire had been connected to a rifle. No explosion no building falling in on them just the bullets hitting the wall. Wyatt slowly moved into a sitting position pulling Lucy up with him. She brushed hair away from her face as she looked around the dark room.

"You okay?"Wyatt asked as they stood.

"Yeah, you?"Lucy replied.

"I'm okay. We need to go back the way we came. Looks like Hines's escape route closed after him."Wyatt said as he moved to where Hines had rolled into the cavern.

They moved quickly to the stairs and up to the main floor. They ran out the door only to be met by Danny who was coming in weapon drawn. Relief washed over his features when he saw them.

"Hines?"Lucy asked.

Danny grinned and motioned to the street stepping aside so Lucy and Wyatt could have a better view. Halfway down was a group of Union soldiers. Hines was on a horse in the middle of the group hands bound.

"He got to the street before I did."Danny explained. "Army recognized him and arrested him."

"Luce."Wyatt prompted touching Lucy's shoulder gently and pointing to a clock across the street.

"Three fifteen."Lucy said with an amazed shake of her head. "Guess the journal was right."

"Let's get back to the Wigwam before Flynn and his not so merry men create havoc."Wyatt suggested.

The trio took off at a run.

* * *

Garcia Flynn smiled as the men around him shot guns into the air and into the crowd. Fires were set, windows broken. Flynn thought about burning down the convention center but the powers that be would just find another place to tally the votes. He had to ensure the riots continued until dawn. Fear, panic and chaos would aide his plan.

"There are two hotels near the convention center that were the main one the people attending the convention used."Lucy said as they slowed to a walk near the Wigwam."We need to find the ones in charge of the vote tally and make sure it goes as scheduled even if Flynn blocks off the Wigwam."

* * *

Wyatt ducked as a glass bottle hit the wall of a business a few inches from him and shattered.

"That's going to be easier said than done."Wyatt replied grimly. "Looks like Flynn's group has gained support."

"What we do, right?"Lucy asked with a brief smile. "Protect history despite the odds against us?"

"Yes, Ma'am."Wyatt said returning her smile.

They stepped away from the protection of the wall and made their way to the hotels.


	37. Chapter 37

Title: Future possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Rufus was glad he had the excuse of guard duty to ward off some excess energy. He was pacing the area around the lifeboat for about a hundred yards in either direction. Pacing might be the wrong term since he wasn't going back and forth directly but around and around.

It'd been a shock to see Danny. He'd only seen video of Elizabeth and pictures. They'd told him about Danny and being wiped out of the other timeline. Then having him reappear...he'd seen the happiness on both Wyatt and Lucy's faces. A family that hadn't happened yet was reuninted. Weird but good. Such as was their lives lately.

They'd started as strangers and now had a tighter bond that couldn't be described solely as friendship. Rufus sent off a silent prayer once more as he made another circuit. They all had to come home from this one; just had to. 

* * *

"I'm all for winging things."Danny prompted as they reached the sidewalk near the first hotel. "But we can't just barge in. Besides we all look like we've been dragged through the streets."

Lucy blinked and she took a real look at herself and her compainions and realized her son was right. While they didn't have time to change and finding clothing this time of night would be a challenge they didn't have much choice.

"Would these hotels have laundry?"Wyatt asked.

"Outside in a smaller building."Lucy affirmed.

"Let's go."Wyatt urged and they quickly walked to the back of the building.

Lucy didn't expect to find anything in her size. She didn't think they'd find anything dry for that matter. Still Wyatt was right they didn't have many options. She did at that moment miss the convenience of Walmart or a shopping mall. Her eyes had barley adjusted to the dim light when Danny called her name.

"Mom, think this will work for you."Danny said handing her a dress.

"Thanks."Lucy replied trying to see what the garnet was.

At least it was dry Lucy thought gratefully. As she held it to a patch of moonlight Lucy saw the dress was dark green with short sleeves. She quickly ducked into a dark corner to change. Fifteen minutes later they were ready and back out on the street. 

* * *

Word had reached Flynn that Hines had been arrested. His henchman had also told him that Lucy and Wyatt had been spotted nearby. As Flynn continued to give orders as the group secured the area near the convention center he came up with a plan B and a plan C. He wasn't failing this time. 

* * *

It was like a war zone Lucy thought as they made their way to the hotel's interior. Even from the back alleys they could hear Flynn's men and the screams of patrons as they advanced. Combine that with the gunshots, breaking glass and shouts from the police Lucy knew they had to turn things around.

Once in the hotel's lobby it didn't take long to find the men they were looking for. Due to the noise and chaos not many people were asleep. Most were gathered in the two front rooms one to the left of the front door and one to the right. Both were set from the main entrance by about thirty feet. Lucy wished she had the chance to just stand there and drink in the elegance of the glass insets of the dark wood doors, brass door knobs and beautiful glass sconces on the walls. Instead Lucy gave herself a mental shake and walked into the room on the left side of the lobby with Danny and Wyatt close behind.

A group of six men clustered around the ornate fireplace which held a crackling fire. Lucy recognized two and she had to clamp down on her excitement. These were just the two congressmen they needed.

"Gentlemen, can I have a word?"Lucy asked gaining the men's attention.

"Pertaining to?"A tall thin beared man wearing a bowler hat asked.

"Getting the convention back under way."Lucy replied with a smile.

"And you are?"Another man asked.

"Lucy Preston."Lucy said going with her real name. "My father is a political professor at Northwestern University. He has implored to me how important this convention is."

"We will certainly listen to your father."The fourth man commented as he lit a pipe.

"My father has taken ill."Lucy said. "This young man to my left is his assistant."

"Gentlemen."Wyatt acknowledged picking up their cover story. "Professor Preston has come up with an alternative way to ensure the votes are counted and the convention goes as planned despite what is occuring outside."

"Continue."The bearded man who had first spoke invited with a nod.

Lucy felt a bit of hope part A of their plan was accomplished. 

* * *

An hour later Danny couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. He'd stood by quietly and watched his parents not only talk their way into a situation but win over the people who were needed for the plan's success. Now Danny leaned against the back of a winged back blue chair watching the group before him. They'd moved to a unused dining room in the hotel. The congressmen had recruited more politicians and the group numbered twenty not counting Wyatt and Lucy.

Shouts drew Danny's attention to the nearby window. The chair he was leaning against was next to the dining room's fireplace. The window over looked the street and part of the convention center across the street. The police were on horseback and doing their best to maintain order. However Flynn's gang had grown in number and the police were no match. Despite the early morning hour people were still on the street watching from doorways.

Danny looked once more at the group gathered around the table. Everyone was talking not paying him any attention the youth glanced at his parents knowing he wouldn't see them again until he was back in his own time. He didn't want to leave like this but it was most likely his last chance to save Lizzy. After making sure Flynn was still in the same location Danny walked to the rear kitchen door and slipped inside. Then he made his way out the back door. 

* * *

Feeling elated that things were going so well Lucy stepped back from the table. The delegates had nearly enough votes for Mcclearn. Just needed four more and they'd be done. Lincoln would win in a landslide. It was then Wyatt touched her left shoulder and Lucy froze seeing the worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"Lucy whispered anxiously.

"Danny's gone."Wyatt said grimly. "I checked the hotel there's no sign of him. One of the kitchen staff remembered seeing him exit through the back door."

Cold fear wrapped itself around Lucy as her gaze went to a nearby window.

"He's gone after Flynn."Lucy stated her voice barely audible.

"There was probably part of his mission he didn't or couldn't tell us."Wyatt suggested his gaze following Lucy's.

"What do we do?"Lucy wondered as she sneaked a glance back at the men still intent on their discussion.

"Slip me the radio."Wyatt whispered. "I'll update Rufus this might be the point where we have to trust Anthony. I'll be back soon."

Lucy moved to give Wyatt a hug. As they embraced she snuck him the radio. Wyatt in turn put it in his coat pocket.

"Gentlemen,"Wyatt began as he addressed the group. "I must step out and check on Ms. Preston's father. She has authority to speak for both of us until I return."

The men wished Lucy's imaginary father well as Wyatt left. Lucy fought to put her emotions aside and stay to the task at hand. It was hard though with the noise increasing from the street. More gunfire and shouting. Lucy tried her best not to worry about Danny out in the middle of it. He had basic military training and survival skills taught by their future selves. Lucy clung to that as the group resumed reading telegrams and letters. 

* * *

Flynn had gathered four of his top men into one of the now abandoned bars near the Wigwam. He dispatched two on a mission and now stood near the wooden bar with the remaining two.

"I heard the army was on it's way."One of the men a tall thin black haired man stated nervously.

"Already factored in."Flynn replied smoothly. "You're clear on the rest of the plan?"

"Yes, Sir."The other man a stocky blond youth responded. "As long as you pay me it's clear as crystal."

"Deal is same as it was."Flynn nodded motioning them to the door. "We need to get things done before dawn which isn't that far away."

"Yes, Sir."The two men acknowledged and scrambled out the door.

Flynn smiled and shook his head. He walked around the bar and found a bottle of whiskey and took a glass from a shelf and poured himself a drink. He had just raised the glass to his lips when he heard the familiar sound of a hammer being cocked back on a gun.

"I was going to just shoot you but I wanted you to know who killed you."

"In some ways you're just like your father."Flynn said with a sigh as he sat the untouched drink down on the bar.

"You know who I am?"Danny asked in surprise.

"I was in possession of your mother's journal."Flynn replied as he turned to his right. "I also saw your picture on the mantel when I paid her a visit and she gave me the journal."

"That makes this easy then."Danny said with a grim smirk as he leveled the gun at the former NSA agent's head.

"Plan's already in motion."Flynn commented. "Killing me won't stop it."

"That's not why I'm going to kill you."Danny replied. "Protecting history is my parent's thing."

"What are you waiting for?"Flynn baited.

"Nothing."Danny responded as he pulled back the trigger.


	38. Chapter 38

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Wyatt updated Rufus and did one more search of the hotel. The tech had said it'd take him forty minutes to reach their location. Even over morse code Wyatt could almost hear the faith Rufus had in his former mentor when they'd discussed that part of the plan. Reluctantly Wyatt had told Rufus to leave Anthony in charge of the Lifeboat. Despite what he told Lucy they had to know what Danny was up to. Wyatt approached the front desk wrote a note for Lucy and paid the clerk who promised to deliver it straight away. Pulling the suit jacket tighter around him Wyatt stepped outside. The rain had started once again.

* * *

Flynn's right boot slammed into Danny's gun sending his hand up. The shot went wild breaking a light suspended from the ceiling over the main floor. Danny struggled to hold onto the weapon and get another shot off but the ex-NSA agent was faster. Garcia punched Danny in the jaw and then whirled and grabbed Danny's gun hand slamming that arm against the bar. The gun went off again before sliding from Danny's now numb hand.

Not down yet Danny elbowed Flynn sharply in the stomach. Then in quick succession spun around and kicked in the same spot. Flynn backed away and doubled over gasping. Danny reached for anything to use as a weapon and his hand closed around a glass. He broke it and brandished the shards like a knife lunging at Flynn.

* * *

Wyatt had only gone two blocks when he heard the gun shot. Hardly an unusual sound that day but the weather had turned in the police's favor. Most of Flynn's supporters were off their horses and huddled around the main door of the convention center. A few stalwarts remained on horseback guns raised and ready but the shot Wyatt had heard was much closer. He stopped on the sidewalk and listened. Shortly another shot was heard from one of the businesses near him. Wyatt started towards a dark newspaper when he saw one of Flynn's henchmen running towards a bar two buildings away. Wyatt took off after him hoping against hope that Danny wasn't in the middle of whatever had sent the hired gun running.

* * *

Lucy read Wyatt's note twice. She'd already thanked and dismissed the clerk. They'd agreed not to split up but now Danny was gone and the original plan was out the window.

"Everything alright, Ms. Preston?"Senator Weston asked.

Lucy forced a smile as she put the note away in her purse.

"Yes, Senator."Lucy replied. "Sorry for the interruption. Shall we continue?"

* * *

Wyatt glanced in the front window of the bar and saw Danny and Flynn in the midst of a fist fight. Flynn's hired gun was standing in front of the bar weapon raised as if waiting for orders. Shoving emotion aside as best he could Wyatt went around to the back of the building and entered. He reached the end of the short hallway which emptied into the main room. Wyatt hugged the left wall keeping to the shadows .

"You're as irritating as your parents."Flynn snapped as he dodged the makeshift knife.

Wyatt started wondering how Flynn knew who Danny was and his parentage. His grip tightened on the gun. Flynn's henchman still hadn't moved to intervene.

"Disarming your plans is a family hobby."Danny countered as he kicked Flynn in the stomach once more and then slammed him against the back wall of the bar.

Wyatt inched forward part of him admiring Danny's fighting skills. With Flynn distracted Wyatt knew he might not get a better chance to even the odds. He moved quickly around the outskirts of the darkened room coming up silently behind the bald henchmen. Wyatt knocked the gun away and hit the man in the jaw before he realized what was happening. The henchman was unconscious before he hit the floor. Glancing up Wyatt saw Danny still had Flynn pinned to the wall the broken bottle pressed against the former NSA agent's neck. Wyatt looked around for something to bind Flynn's hands and took the henchman's belt. He quickly walked around the bar and to his son.

"Danny, you can let him up now."Wyatt ordered gently.

"No, I have to finish this."Danny protested.

"We'll take him back and Agent Christopher will toss him in the deepest maximum security prison there is."Wyatt said inching forward.

"Not good enough."Danny responded sharply.

"Look, I don't know what your orders were but..."Wyatt began.

"I didn't have any orders or a mission except to get my sister back."Danny stated grimly. "Only one way that came across every scenario and that was Flynn had to die."

* * *

"You can tell your father we appreciate his sending you to our aid."Senator Koeing said to Lucy as the group broke up. "We won't have to delay the vote now."

"I will tell him."Lucy replied with a smile. "I'm glad we were able to help."

The tall blond beared man touched the brim of his hat with a finger and nodded as he left. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief; Lincoln's relection was secured. As she entered the lobby Lucy saw a familiar figure and smiled.

"Rufus!"Lucy exclaimed hurrying towards the tech who was soaking wet.

"Lucy."Rufus greeted with a smile. "When were umbrellas invented?"

"Samuel Fox 1852."Lucy replied absently.

"Going to go buy one then."Rufus muttered shaking water off his sleeves. "Though at this point wouldn't matter."

"Though some debated Fox's being the first there were umbrellas reported in London in the 1780's."Lucy continued her gaze locked on the street beyond Rufus looking for Wyatt or Danny.

"Wyatt's not back yet?"Rufus asked seeing her searching the street.

"No and I have no idea where to start looking."Lucy replied anxiously then lowered her voice. "Can you try the radio?"

"What if he's somewhere and the beeping will draw attention to him?"Rufus said in a whisper.

Lucy started to protest than nodded reluctantly.

"We could start at the Wigwam and work our way back."Rufus suggested.

"Pardon me."A young male voice interupted.

"Yes?"Lucy replied turning to see the same clerk who had sent her Wyatt's note.

"I couldn't help but overhear."The youth said. "You're looking for your colleague?"

"Yes."Rufus affirmed.

"I saw him head west and then go across the street after a block or two."The clerk stated. "I had stepped outside a few minutes earlier to see if the police were making progress and that's when I noticed him."

"Thank you."Lucy exclaimed. "That helps a lot."

The clerk smiled and returned to the front desk. Lucy looked back at Rufus.

"Rufus, let's go."Lucy suggested.

They stepped outside and into the chaotic Chicago night.


	39. Chapter 39

Title: Future possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Danny ignored the man who would be his father. He kept the makeshift knife steady and knew he only had one chance.

"Danny!"Wyatt called.

Danny felt Wyatt grip his right shoulder. Knew from reading his father's file that the man behind him could disarm a threat in under two seconds. He was giving Danny the chance to do the right thing. Where Garcia Flynn was concerned there was no right thing. Danny had one job; one mission save his sister. With a swift downward thrust Danny struck.

Lucy and Rufus had run by several closed businesses. Suddenly the historian stopped and Rufus collided into her.

"What?"The tech asked.

"I saw Flynn at that bar we passed."Lucy said turning back

Rufus followed. Once at the darkened windows of the bar Lucy was horrified at what she saw.

Saving Flynn's life hadn't been high on Wyatt's list of things to do. Especially if what his son said was true. Still Wyatt couldn't let Danny murder someone even if it was Flynn.

Just as Wyatt was about to disarm Danny another Flynn minion burst in through the back door. He leveled his gun at Danny. Wyatt shoved the youth out of the way and felt the familiar sting of a bullet hit his left shoulder. 

* * *

Lucy and Rufus burst in to the bar neither having a weapon. They glanced at each other and split up. The historian grabbed the nearest chair and raised it waist high intending to go after the henchman who had a gun on her family. That was when Lucy noticed the blood on Wyatt's shirt. His face was pale also.

Out of the corner of her eyeLucy saw Rufus pick up the unconscious henchman' s gun that had been laying on the floor.

"Okay everybody calm down!"Rufus shouted training the weapon on the other gunman.

"Wyatt!"Lucy exclaimed inching closer.

"I've had worse."Wyatt replied through gritted teeth. "Flynn's injured but need you to tie him up."

"We're not taking him back!"Danny protested.

Wyatt reached over and restrained the younger man with his good arm.

"You don't know for sure killing him will bring Elizabeth back!"Wyatt countered.

"Was the most probable."Danny retorted

"Guys if we don't get him medical attention Danny may get his wish."Lucy said helping Flynn out to the main area of the bar. "Artery's been struck. I've got a compress on it but he's bleeding pretty good."

"Let's get back to the hotel and they can find a doctor."Wyatt suggested.

"What about these two?"Rufus asked still training the gun on the henchman.

"Take them back to the lifeboat and secure them."Wyatt ordered. "We'll take them back and Christopher can throw away the key."

The group left the bar and went their separate ways. 

* * *

As hey waited for the doctor to tend to Flynn's wounds Wyatt hoped like hell they hadn't made a mistake. It'd been an hour since they'd left the bar. Rufus had checked in stating their guests were secure and sleeping.

"Take your shirt off." Lucy ordered quietly.

Wyatt turned blinking in surprise wondering if he was hearing things.

"Excuse me?"Wyatt inquired.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"The doctor said the bullet passed through your shoulder. I can at least put a bandage on."Lucy commented.

"Luce..."Wyatt protested. "You faint around blood."

"I can handle it; let me try before I change my mind."Lucy replied with a weak smile.

Wyatt remembered another hotel room this time in the nation's capital. Lucy had gone about ten shades pale while he had stripped off bloody clothes and gave instructions to Rufus to remove the bullet. Even in short spanse of time between now and then Wyatt knew he and Lucy were different people. He nodded and sat down in one of the hotel room's chairs taking off his jacket and shirt.

"I-I'll get supplies."Lucy stammered after a glance at Wyatt's bloodied shoulder.

Wyatt rested against the back of the chair. He was glad this mission was almost over and they could go home. Wyatt made a silent promise to Elizabeth that they'd find a way to mend her timeline. He knew she wouldn't have wanted Danny to take another life to restore hers. They'd find another way to restore their family. Wyatt shook his head slightly in amazement. He'd gotten so used to the idea of their future family that the possibility of it not happening wasn't an option. He wasn't one to believe in fate and omens but Wyatt had a good feeling that they'd be able to keep his promise to Elizabeth.


	40. Chapter 40

For those wondering I haven't forgotten my other Timeless fics. Just trying to wrap this one up since it's the oldest. :) Thanks as always for the reviews and alerts.

Title: Future Possibilties  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Twenty-four hours later Lucy was grateful to be back in 2017. History had been preserved. Flynn and company were locked away at a homeland security site. Lucy, Rufus and Wyatt hadn't left Mason industries yet. There were reports and debriefed to do. Plus Jiya and Rufus were going over both time machines with the proverbial fine tooth comb.

Wyatt's shoulder had been attended to by the onsite doctor. Now bandaged, stitched and with a supply of if needed pain meds he sat with Lucy, Anthony, Danny, Rufus and Denise Christopher in one of the conference rooms. Lucy could tell none of them had gotten any sleep.

"With the data we gained from the Mothership and from Flynn's men Homeland agents are continuing to arrest and disband Rittenhouse."Denise Christoper reported kicking things off."Fifty in custody so far and that's just the west coast."

"We'll never completely get rid of them." Rufus commented his hands wrapped around a to-go coffee mug."They're buried too deep."

"We'll keep trying."Lucy stated."If nothing else we can make enough of a dent to cripple them."

"Have you read any more of that?"Wyatt asked nodding to the journal that sat on the table in front of the historian.

"Some while the doctor was attending to your shoulder."Lucy said.

"Useful?"Wyatt prompted glancing at Danny.

Lucy knew where Wyatt's train of thought was going. They were both worried about Danny. The young man hadn't said more than two words since they'd gotten back. Mason had told them that Danny had cooperated with the debrief but only to a point. Would only answer questions related to the Lincoln mission. Lucy knew Danny felt like he had failed.

"Not yet."Lucy responded.

"If there's nothing else, Agent Christopher I'd like to head for home."Danny stated as he stood.

Christopher hesitated glancing at Wyatt and Lucy before looking back at Danny.

"It may take a few hours to get you clearance to launch."Denise said. "But no there's nothing further that requires your attention."

With a nod Danny turned from the table and headed for the door.

"Danny."Lucy called as she stood.

The youth hesitated at the door for a moment. Then without turning pulled open the door and walked out. With a sigh Lucy sat back down and Wyatt placed a comforting hand on her right arm.

"He's upset and thinks he let his sister down."Wyatt said quietly. "We've got two hours to come up with something to help him."

"If Rufus and I could look at the data from Danny's ship it could give us more information."Anthony suggested. "We could start to map out the timelines."

"Wouldn't get much in two hours but might be enough to hold him."Rufus replied with a nod.

"Continue to read the journal."Christopher ordered. "Danny was convinced killing Flynn was the only solution..."

"But if timelines are as flexible as Danny's team in the future believes."Anthony finished.

"There's another option."Wyatt confirmed. "We just have to find the right one to get Elizabeth back."

"Dismissed."Christopher stated as she stood. "And good luck."

The group broke up but Lucy remained where she sat her hands resting lightly on her journal. After everything they'd been through in the past two weeks Lucy had almost grown used to the upheaval. Now, however was one of those times were she felt like she was caught in a cyclone. Everything spinning and no control. The door closed as the last person left and Lucy glanced up grateful to see Wyatt was still sitting next to her. His blue eyes turbulent and Lucy knew he was experiencing some if not all of the same emotions she was. To go from being virtual strangers, to colleagues, to future parents and then romantically involved in less time than most normal people set up a first date.

"Hey."Wyatt called gently as he placed his right hand over hers and squeezed it.

"I'm okay."Lucy assured him as she wiped away a tear with her free hand. "Just sometimes my brain kicks in and tries to insert reality...Wyatt, we're trying to repair a future family...are we sure...even sure about us?"

"I know it's all surreal and crazy."Wyatt replied. "But I still want us."

"Even knowing that the ride gets crazier?"Lucy asked.

"In for a penny..."Wyatt said with a smile as he leaned in and kissed Lucy.

"Come on."Wyatt said as they broke apart. "Let's find a way to fix this."

* * *

In the end it was the journal that gave the clue not Danny's ship. Ten minutes to the two hour mark Lucy, Christopher, Danny, Wyatt, Jiya and Rufus gathered around the timeship from the future. It sat in the only space available the far right corner. The mothership was on the launchpad and the lifeboat sat twenty feet to the left.

"Some of the entries I read earlier have changed."Lucy said excitedly as she paged through the open journal she held. "Subtle but enough of a difference for me to notice. For instance Wyatt's proposal is now in 1927 not 1928 and..."

"My what?"Wyatt interupted. "I asked you to marry me in the past?"

"That fits."Rufus muttered.

"So romantic."Jiya said dreamly.

"This time you had a ring."Lucy continued as she paged.

"I didn't have a ring the first time?"Wyatt inquired with a raised eyebrow. "Were we being chased or something?"

"Wyatt."Christopher admonished.

"I only skimmed some of the entries after the proposal but I could swear none of them mentioned Flynn."Lucy stated as she looked up after finding the entry she wanted. "In one she—I mention Flynn being considered for parole."

"There wouldn't be any parole."Christopher insisted.

"Justice system changed?"Rufus suggested.

"And another a few pages after talking about Flynn's capture mentions a key figure in Rittenhouse."Lucy explained. "One Mason and later TT industries never tracked down."

"What's the name?"Christopher asked pulling out her phone. "I have a current list of arrestees."

"Michael."Lucy said glancing back at the journal. "Michael Davis."

"No Davis."Christopher replied after scrolling through the list.

"That's a common name."Wyatt pointed out. "Does she...you...say anything more about him?"

"In your time Davis was a thirty year old attorney connected to a powerful senator."Danny interjected.

"That narrows things down."Rufus commented.

Lucy blinked at her son in surprise. That was the longest sentence he's spoken since they returned outside of asking to go home.

"If you knew of this connection why didn't you say anything earlier?"Wyatt demanded.

"Because Flynn was my mission my main chance to bring Lizzy back!"Danny countered. "The probability of Davis being the reason to mend the timeline was less than ten percent."

"What can you tell us about him?"Lucy asked shutting the journal.

"He's a ghost."Danny responded whirling to face the historian. "He was the reason Mason industries went under. Every time someone got a lead; he'd vanish. Got especially hard to track after the senator he worked for lost the election and was never in politics again. Davis sank further into Rittenhouse using the connections he'd gained in the senate to increase it's power."

"What was this senator's name?"Christopher asked.

"Wilson from Delaware."Danny replied angerily. "This is a waste of resources; it won't bring Lizzy back."

"You don't know that."Lucy soothed. "When you left Flynn hadn't been captured. That changed things."

Danny shook his head and stalked off. Lucy watched him leave for a moment before looking back at their boss.

"I think this is it."Lucy insisted. "I know it's not really much in the way of proof but..."

"We've gone on less."Christopher said with a grim smile. "I'll authorize whatever you need to track down this Davis. I'll have east coast agents add Senator Wilson to the Rittenhouse list if he's not already on it. Good work."

The group dispersed and Lucy found herself staring at the lifeboat her right hand clutching her locket.

"You okay?"Wyatt asked quietly.

"Yes."Lucy replied softly. "Was just hopeful that once Elizabeth's family is reunited we'll get the go ahead to bring Amy back."

Wyatt leaned in and kissed Lucy softly.

"I'm sure we will."Wyatt said once they broke apart.

Lucy smiled and reached out taking Wyatt's right hand and tugged him towards the rows of computers that acted as Mason industries mission control.

"Come on, let's help Jiya with the research."Lucy suggested.


	41. Chapter 41

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary:

Six hours later Wyatt was on a military flight with two Homeland Security teams. They were bound for Atlanta. It'd taken that long to determine Davis's location. The attorney had homes in London, Miami, Dover and Atlanta. They'd had to eliminate possibilities one by one. Danny nearly bolted half way through the search. Lucy had talked him down.

It'd been another argument when Davis was found. Lucy and Danny had insisted on going with. Both Mason and Christopher had argued for the strict military mission. Wyatt had agreed especially with what they'd dug up on Davis's past. More people had come to mysterious deaths around the attorney than a mob boss. Wyatt hadn't wanted to risk his family's safety.

Wyatt leaned back against the uncomfortable seat and closed his eyes trying to sleep. They were still two hours out of Atlanta. Still the thoughts and emotions wouldn't let him rest. As he closed his eyes he saw Lucy's face the last time he'd seen her. Her anger had dissipated but she hadn't been happy to be left behind. He wondered if Danny would be there when he returned. As Lucy had said earlier sometimes the weirdness of everything caught up with him as reality tried to mesh with their current situation. Wyatt was getting more and more used to the idea of this family. Danny, Elizabeth, Lucy and himself. Meanwhile his brain was trying to remind him that a year ago he'd been a grieving angry widow determined to find his wife's killer.

Now his life was tangled with Lucy's in a way that Wyatt thought not even divorce could separate. The intensity and strangeness of time travel was a bond stronger than any combat team Wyatt had served with. Wyatt knew there was no turning back and he didn't want to. With that last thought Wyatt finally drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

Lucy had been told she could go home after Wyatt left on the Davis mission. Still she'd remained at Mason. She'd showered and changed clothes and now was sharing a meal with Jiya in a spare space at the end of one of the tables in the launch area. It could be considered dinner but Lucy hadn't eaten much all day. Her stomach was on such knots over Wyatt and Danny Lucy was barely eating the salad in front of her.

"It'll work out."Jiya stated as she finished her chicken sandwich.

"I hope so."Lucy said as she absently stabbed at a piece of lettuce.

Lucy smiled gratefutl for the younger woman's optimism.

"Hope for the best, right?"Lucy replied.

"All we can do."Jiya agreed.

"Have you seen Danny?"Lucy inquired as she glanced around the launch bay.

"I think Mason cornered him awhile ago."the tech responded."Something about getting the specs for Danny's ship."

"Guess Mason figures that's a perk of inventing time travel?"Lucy said with a disgusted shake of her head."Danny shouldn't give him any details."

"He probably figures he'd already seen it what's the harm of blue prints?"Jiya commented.

"Thanks for dinner."Lucy said as she stood. "Think I'll go see if a rescue is needed."

"Good luck."Jiya replied with a smile as the historian left. 

* * *

Wyatt's team finally landed and disembarked in Atlanta. It was another half hour to reach Davis's home. The downtown penthouse was located in a modern glass skyscraper. They reached the apartment and kicked open the highly polished dark wood door.

As they cleared room to room Wyatt's heart sank. Davis wasn't here; it was empty. Wyatt took out his cell phone and contacted Christopher. A few minutes later his fears were confirmed and Danny's earlier words came back to him; Davis was a ghost. Homeland couldn't locate him at any of his known homes; he was in the wind.


	42. Chapter 42

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

"Lock Mason industries down!"Wyatt ordered Christopher over the phone."Davis isn't running he's attacking."

"Do you have proof of this or just a gut feeling?"Denise asked.

"Logic and gut feeling."Wyatt replied anxioisly."We're closing the net on Rittenhouse. His source of power is ending he's..."

"Counter attack."Denise finished.

"We'll double check his office just to be sure."Wyatt stated.'But I doubt we'll find anything."

"I'll do another satellite sweep of his known addresses."Christopher added."but I'll lock Mason ind down just the same."

"Is Danny still there?"Wyatt asked as he and the Homeland team reached the lobby.

"Yes."Denise acknowledged."Last I saw Lucy was with him."

"Tell then I'll call once we're in the air,"Wyatt stated as they climbed into SUVs.

By the time they reached the military base Christopher had reported back No sign of Davis anywhere. Wyatt also confirmed the Atlanta office was empty. Good news was Christopher had commandeered the fastest plane available. It'd cut the flight time to four hours Wyatt would take the good where he could. 

* * *

Denise was quickly realizing the safety protocols that had been installed since Flynn took the mothership might not be enough. Non-essential personnel had been had one team of hL agents securing the building. Mason has his security staff locking down all exits and securing unused rooms. For now it was the best they could do. 

* * *

After Lucy had stepped in and stopped an arguement between Danny and Mason she and Danny had taken a walk outside. Fifteen minutes later they saw people leaving the warehouse and security guards moving quickly.

"Something's wrong."Lucy said as she watched two guards approach.

"What's going on?"Danny asked the first guard a young male Hispanic.

"Don't know."The guard replied." We were just ordered to secure the building and escort you to Agent Christopher."

The group moved quickly back inside the warehouse. Lucy couldn't help but think of Wyatt and wonder if he and his team were alright.

A few minutes later they reached Christopher's office and found Conner also there along with Jiya and Rufus.

"The lockdown is a precaution." Denise assured them without preamble."There haven't been any direct threats."

"Is Wyatt alright?"Lucy asked as they stepped into the room.

"This was his idea."Denise explained."He's on his way back and he'll call you as soon as he can."

"I'm guessing Davis wasn't in Atlanta?"Danny asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"No there's no sign of him."Christopher affirmed.

"Hence the lockdown."Jiya interjected.

"Perimeter's secure."Connor confirmed ending his phone call."I have more guards coming from another facility."

Lucy nodded absently as she sat down in a chair near Rufus. Danny remained standing.

"Now all we can do is wait."Christopher advised grimly. 

* * *

Wyatt bit back a curse as the plane left Atlanta air space. There was nothing he could do. He'd give anything for a Star Trek transporter but that just wasn't possible. Now that they were at cruising altitude Wyatt used the satellite phone to call Mason industries. After a quick update Denise Christopher transferred him to Lucy.

"I'll be there in a few hours."Wyatt promised.

"Christopher said there were no direct threats."Lucy said quietly. "Is there something she's not telling us?"

"No; just a gut feeling on my part and she agreed."Wyatt responded. "Davis is losing his power play. Without Rittenhouse he has nothing."

"So since you can't find him you're assuming he's coming here to inflict damage on the people taking away what he wants."Lucy surmised.

"Yes."Wyatt said grimly. "Christopher said Danny was still with you?"

"Yes."Lucy affirmed.

"Can I talk to him?"Wyatt asked.

"Sure."Lucy responded.

"Luce?"Wyatt called before she passed away the handset.

"Yes?"Lucy asked.

"Love you."Wyatt stated wishing he could see her face.

"Love you too."Lucy replied tenderly. "Here's Danny."

"Hello?"Danny greeted.

"Danny, I know Davis is the last chance to get Elizabeth back but I need you to promise me something."Wyatt began.

"What?"Danny replied warily.

"If it goes to hell get as many as you can out of there."Wyatt advised. "Rufus will take care of Jiya but…."

"I'll take care of Mom."Danny promised. "But if there's a chance at Davis I won't waste it."

The line clicked and then went dead. Wyatt frowned at the phone for a long moment before setting it aside. He looked out the window at the clouds; was going to be a long flight. 

* * *

Two hours dragged by and Lucy had finally left Christopher's office and wandered back to the launch area. She knew Danny was trailing behind giving her privacy but still keeping his promise to Wyatt.

Lucy was starting to feel her old enemy of claustrophobia kicking in. The large room of the launch area was helping but not enough. Lucy paused by one of the long tables and glanced back at Danny smiling at him. He was so much like Wyatt.

"You okay?"Danny asked as he reached Lucy.

"Yes just be glad when this is over."Lucy replied.

"That'll make two of us."

Lucy spun around at the unfamiliar voice. She felt her face pale and heard Danny curse. Lucy instantly recognized Davis from the photos they'd gathered. Now instead of a three piece suit the attorney was wearing a Mason industries security uniform.

"Where's the real guard?"Lucy demanded.

"His body is back at the other facility."Davis replied smoothly.

"Danny..."Lucy began.

Danny was already moving to one of the alarms on a nearby wall. What Davis did next stopped him. The blond attorney took out a detonator and held it up.

"There is a bomb somewhere in this building."Michael Davis stated coldly. "I will not hesitate to blow it sky high."

"What do you want?"Lucy asked surprised at how steady her voice was.

"Revenge."Davis replied simply.


	43. Chapter 43

As always thanks for the reviews and alerts :)

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

"There is a bomb somewhere in this building."Michael Davis stated coldly. "I will not hesitate to blow it sky high."

"What do you want?"Lucy asked surprised at how steady her voice was.

"Revenge."Davis replied simply.

Danny stared at Davis in disbelief. In his timeline the attorney had went after Conner Mason financially. Orchestrated several law suits claiming Mason's financial sponsors were criminal and the deals shady. Danny had always laughed at that irony coming from a Rittenhouse operative. Now the man was threatening not only his family but Danny's way home. If the warehouse went up so did the time machines.

* * *

Denise Christopher's ear piece buzzed and she answered the inter-team call.

"Yes?"Denise asked.

"Ma'am look at camera five we have a situation."The Homeland agent stated.

Denise pulled up the video feed motioning to Mason to join her. They both frowned at the screen.

"Is that Davis?"Denise asked.

"Yes and claims to have a bomb." The young agent stated.

"Do you have a clear shot?"Denise asked.

"No he's too close to Ms Preston."

"Gather who you need and conduct a search." Denise ordered.

"Yes ma'am."The agent acknowledged ending the call.

"Davis claims to have an explosive device hidden in the building."Denise explained to Mason.

"How much time?"Conner asked.

"Unknown,"Denise responded grimly

"I have my own plans to put in place then."Conner said moving to the door."Excuse me."

Denise watched the inventor leave. Then she reached for the sat phone. She really didn't want to give Wyatt this news when he was stuck on a plane. Yet she needed them to know the situation they were dealing with.

* * *

Rufus had been in the lifeboat when the alert went over the com about Davis and the explosive. Through the exterior cameras he saw Danny and Lucy talking with Davis. He wanted to do something to help but the lifeboat being weaponized had never been in the design plan. Now Rufus was wishing it had been.

A few minutes later Mason's voice came over the com.

"Rufus you need to launch."Mason ordered.

"It's not exactly quiet."The tech responded angrily."It'll spook the guy with the bomb."

"It's our only chance to save one of the time machines. Do it,"Mason snapped ending the call.

Rufus sighed and with a heavy heart began the pre-launch sequence. He also sent off a silent prayer that his actions wouldn't cost the lives of people he cared about.

* * *

Lucy heard the familiar noise and felt the vibration in the floor. The Lifeboat! She glanced at Danny they were out of the danger zone. They could use this to their advantage. She saw Danny nod just a little and she stepped closer to the tables.

"Destroying Mason won't give Rittenhouse back."Lucy stated hoping to keep the attorney's attention."too many have been arrested."

"Rittenhouse is more powerful than you realize."Davis gloated."we go back centuries."

The Lifeboat's rings sped faster. Davis glanced at it. Then it winked out with a large burst of wind. Startled Davis dropped the detonator. Lucy dove and caught it just as Danny tackled Davis. Both men hit the ground hard. A second later Homeland agents were there guns drawn. A few seconds later Danny was by Lucy's side helping her to her feet.

"Mom, you okay?"Danny asked worriedly.

"Yes, you?"Lucy responded.

Danny nodded and Lucy wrapped him in a hug.

"Ma'am we have orders to evacuate ."A young male homeland agent told Lucy.

Just then the detenator in Lucy's hand started to beep. She raised it and it was glowing red.

"Fail safe."Danny said with a muttered curse. "If she let's go it'll activate."

Lucy felt her face drain of color.

* * *

They were somewhere over Nevada when Wyatt heard the sat phone ring. The agent closest answered spoke and listened briefly before signaling Wyatt. He stood and crossed the small space taking the phone.

"it's Christopher."the agent explained.

"Logan."Wyatt said as he pressed the phone to his right ear and walked back to his seat.

"The good news is we have Davis in custody."Christopher began.

"And the bad news?"Wyatt asked knowing their was more.

"Lucy and Danny were involved with the capture of Davis."Christopher explained quietly. "During that Lucy inadvertedly activated the explosive's fail safe."

Without thinking Wyatt let out a curse then apologized.

"We're doing everything we can to end this as soon and safely as possible."Denise stated. "You'd be proud of Danny he's keeping Lucy calm."

"Keep me updated."Wyatt said. "We're still a couple hours out."

"I will."Denise promised and ended the call.

After a long moment Wyatt realized the silence on the plane. He glanced up to see the rest of the team waiting for news. He lowered the phone twirling it in his hands.

"They have Davis in custody."Wyatt reported. "They're still looking for the explosive he planted."

As the other agents began to talk among themselves Wyatt stared out the window. The last time he's felt this helpless was in the early days of Jess's disappearance. Even though logically Wyatt knew it wouldh't make a difference he silently willed the plane to go faster.


	44. Chapter 44

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Lucy's right hand had begun to cramp. She did her best to ignore it. The consequences were too dire if she let go. She had bigger worries too one being Danny's refusal to leave. As stubborn as Wyatt. Now as the time passed Lucy was almost grateful that he was still there.

"What are you studying at Stanford?"Lucy asked breaking the silence.

"Engineering with a minor in military history."Danny replied.

"Good choices."Lucy complimented.

"Glad my freshman year is half over."Danny commented."Or will be if I get home."

"You will."Lucy promised."Maybe not in your ship, but Rufus got the lifeboat out."

Despite her best efforts Lucy felt her voice shake both from strain and emotion. Danny stepped closer and gave Lucy a half hug.

"Hey, they'll find it and we'll all go home."Danny stated quietly.

"I'm not giving up."Lucy replied then hesitated."Just being realistic. They should've found it by now. I need you to tell Wyatt...,"

"Uh uh there's no saying goodbye."Danny protested."Remember if you don't make it out of this neither do I. Whole haven't been born yet thing?"

"Good news."Christopher broke in over their coms."Explosive's been located."

"Is it just one?"Danny asked.

"Yes and it's in the basement near the generators."Denise confirmed."The rest of the building's been swept twice and we've done an aerial sweep just to be sure. It's the only one but do to it's size it'll take time to disarm it."

"What's the clock?"Danny asked

"It's going to be close."Denise stated quietly ending the call.

Lucy sat heavily down on the edge of the nearest table. She looked at the device in her right hand that still glowed red. Lucy thought about the car accident she's had in college. The panic that she was trapped and going to die. Maybe it was crazy but she didn't feel that certainty now.

"It's going to be okay."Danny said quietly.

Lucy smiled and nodded.

"We've got all kinds of adventures ahead of us."Lucy commented."Tell me more about your military history courses. Who are the professors?"

Danny sat down next to her and spoke of Stanford. 

* * *

"Logan,"One of the Homeland agents called."Message from Agent Christopher."

Wyatt leaned over and took the computer printout and then sat back.

"Thanks."Wyatt acknowledged.

 _'Timer on explosive was at four hour mark when we found it. Complicated mechanism it will be close but they think they can disarm it.'_

Wyatt closed his eyes briefly struggling to get control of his emotions. His military training told him that the people working on the bomb were the best and knew what they were doing. Still with how crazy the last few weeks had been all Wyatt could think of was his family was in danger. They were in danger and he was still too far away to help. Losing Jess was hard enough Wyatt didn't think he'd be able to go through losing a family again.

* * *

"In your timeline..."Lucy began breaking the silence that had fallen. "Did...did we get Amy back?"

Lucy had been debating about asking that question ever since Danny had showed up in 1864. She knew from what he'd told them about fluctuating timelines that nothing was completely set in stone. One event could knock eight others out of sync. Yet Wyatt thought there was a way to change his wife's fate.

"We did."Danny said with a grin. "She and her husband are living in Chicago."

Relief washed over Lucy and she closed her eyes. She was so happy that her sister had not only been returned but had gotten happiness as well.

"Mom?"Danny prompted.

Lucy opened her eyes and smiled.

"I'm okay."The historian promised. "I just miss her and I keep hoping that at the end of all this I'll have her back."

Danny placed an arm around Lucy's shoulder's drawing her into a one-sided embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder her eyes tracking to the red lighted detonator in her right than anything she just wanted this to be over and for Wyatt to be home. 

* * *

Being on a time jump alone was not high on Rufus's favorite things. He was currently in a wooded area in July of 1924. The site was where Mason would be in 2017. Rufus had given himself eighteen hours before he could head home. Not knowing what type of bomb Davis had or if there had been a timer. Rufus had figured the eighteen hours was enough of a cushion for things to sort them selves out.

Rufus wondered if Wyatt knew Lucy and Danny were in danger. If he did it must be hell to be stuck on a plane and not be able to help. Or in Rufus's case ordered to leave without being able to a sigh Rufus decided to take a look around. He was pretty sure there was nothing but woods but he didn't want any hikers stumbling on the lifeboat. 

* * *

Danny was in the middle of telling a family vacation story when the detonator in Lucy's hand suddenly went dark. They both stared at it but it stayed dark. Homeland agents swarmed into the launch area both Lucy and Danny stood alarmed.

"What's going on?"Lucy asked.

A young red haired male agent smiled as he covered Lucy's right hand with hers.

"They disarmed the failsafe."The agent stated taking Lucy's burden."Agent Christopher wants both of you to evacuate now. Part of the bomb is still active. Follow us."

"Gladly."Danny said with relief.

The group quickly left the launch area


	45. Chapter 45

The only bright spot of being home sick from work for two days is that I had plenty of writing time. Enjoy :)

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one 

Denise reached the section of the basement where the generators were and hence Davis's bomb. She needed an update and if not needed to know what had to be done to finish this.

"Status?"Christopher demanded as she reached the homeland team working to disarm the explosive.

The team glanced at each other and then at the timer they were at the two and a half hour mark.

"It's one of the most complicated explosives I've ever dealt with."The lead team member said as he stood. "As you know we disarmed the failsafe but when we did that it activated another section of the explosive and we discovered a hidden timer on that."

Christopher bit back a curse as she looked at the young Asian.

"Clock on that?"Denise asked.

"Enough for us to get the whole thing to a secure part of the property that would sustain the least damage."The homeland agent said bluntly.

"If that's our best option let's get it done."Denise ordered.

The team flew into action getting the equipment needed to move the explosive. Denise tried to curb her worry. As good as her agents were there were so many things that could go wrong when dealing with explosives.

* * *

The first thing Lucy did when she and Danny reached the evacuation area was to ask for a satellite phone. She needed to tell Wyatt they were safe. However just as she was about to get the phone the agent handing it to her got a radio call.

"Sorry, Ma'am new orders evacuation zone's just been changed. We have to move."The female Hispanic agent stated crisply. "Let's go."

"But I just need to..."Lucy protested reaching for the phone that she'd almost had in her hand.

"Go!"The agent commanded leaving no room for argument.

Lucy glanced at Danny and both of them left the room they were in and went outside to a waiting black SUV and got in. 

* * *

As they got closer to San Fransico Wyatt got an idea. He took off for the cockpit leaving some confused looks and raised eyebrows in his wake. There was a helipad at Mason but no runway. The pilot had been instructed to go all the way to the airport. Wyatt reached the cockpit and opened the door.

"Lieutenant, are you familiar with jump speed and distance?"Wyatt asked.

"For parachutes? Yes."The pilot replied then did a double take. "Sir, my orders..."

"I'll deal with Agent Christopher."Wyatt interrupted. "Just get us into jumping height over Mason."

Turning Wyatt left and headed back to the rest of the team; they were twenty minutes from Mason industries. He was elated to finally be able to help those he cared about. The team Christopher had sent with him might think he'd gone a bit crazy but Wyatt didn't have the time to worry about what they thought.

* * *

Lucy didn't know where they were going except they'd been driving for half an hour already. At this rate they'd be in Oakland soon. Lucy clutched at her cell phone which rested on her lap. The agent promised her that as soon as they were able Master Sergeant Logan would get an update.

Glancing out the window Lucy knew she should be grateful she and Danny and Jiya and Rufus were safe. Which she was, really she was. Lucy just needed to tell Wyatt they were okay.

"It'll be over soon."Danny stated breaking the silence. "Important thing is that we're out."

Lucy nodded her gaze fixed on the city flying by and her hands remained wrapped around the phone.

* * *

Wyatt had been right only a few of the agents had been willing to disobey orders and go with him. That was more than he thought. Now the four men stood near the plane door with parachutes on.

"Ready in ten seconds."The pilot called back.

Wyatt opened the door ignoring the huge rush of wind. Counting from ten he nodded to the first agent when he reached eight and the man took a deep breath before stepping out. Wyatt counted the other agents into their turn to jump and then it was his turn to jump into the gray sky. 

* * *

San Diego, CA  
June 2041

Mark had left the clean room to get some much needed food and coffee. When he'd finished his break he'd returned to see something shimmering in the same spot Danny had reappeared earlier. Excited Mark hit the electiric lock and flung open the door racing in and headed to his computer. Even as he reached it the shimmer began to grow larger and take solid form. The young man's fingers flew over his keyboard all the while still keeping an eye on the object forming in the time clean room. Finally after a last flicker a very familiar person was standing where her brother had been.

"Elizabeth!"Mark exclaimed with relief and happiness as he went around the computer desk and embraced his friend.

"Mark!"Elizabeth Logan responded happily. "What am I doing here?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"The tech inquired. "Do you remember your last mission?"

"I remember going back to Mason and meeting my parents and then it's a bit fuzzy."The dark haired woman replied.

"Danny did it."Mark stated with a smile as hugged his friend once more. 

* * *

Denise Christopher hadn't left the team working on the explosive. She'd coordinated everything by com or by phone. For once Connor Mason had been extremely helpful with evacuating the remaining skelton crew and essential equipment. He'd also gotten them a large hovering cart that was a prototype so they could move the bomb. To Denise and the team's surprise the cart worked and was smooth as silk.

They'd gotten the explosive to the farest point of Mason's property. It was in the back towards the right and away from any innocent people. The only damage would be to a few smaller warehouses that had been vacant for years. As predicted they'd cut it close; less than a minute to get clear.

"Go!"Christpher shouted. "Go!"

Denise waited until the last agent had vacated and then she too ran for safety. 

* * *

High above the familiar building of Mason industries Wyatt was wishing he had his normal military equipment. He'd kill for binoculars right now. There was a lot of movement in the semi-darkness below that much Wyatt could tell. He was halfway to the ground when there was a burst of orange light and a faint rumble. No! Wyatt thought frantically. No, that couldn't have been Davis's explosive. Yet knowing the time table Wyatt knew it was.

A secondary explosion errupted when Wyatt's team was nearly at the ground. Between the landing and the shockwave Wyatt was knocked on his back. It took him several precious seconds to untangle himself from the parachute and the strings. Finally free Wyatt took off at a run for the warehouse. If Lucy or Danny was hurt; Davis was a dead man.


	46. Chapter 46

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
episode timeline: set after the Alamo episode  
notes and summary: See part one

Wyatt met two Homeland security agents as he got within sight of Mason's main entrance. They recognized him and slowed to a jog.

"We're the last ones out Master Sergeant."A blond man stated urging Wyatt back."Everyone's been evacuated."

"Where is Lucy Preston?"Wyatt demanded."Is she alright?"

"She's at a safe zone in Oakland."The agent replied."Got her out right before us."

"No one was hurt?"Wyatt asked as they moved to the parking lot.

"Thankfully no."The agent said,"We're headed to the Oakland site want a ride?"

Wyatt grinned.

'Love one."Wyatt commented.

Minutes later they were in suvs and leaving Mason. 

* * *

Danny watched his mother pace like a caged animal. Nobody had any information for them on Wyatt. Jiya was contacting the airport and had yet to get back to them. They'd heard Agent Christopher was in route having been the last to leave. The waiting was taking a toll on Danny too. As much as he needed to know his father was safe he needed to get back home and find out if what they did had brought his sister back. Just as Danny was about to talk to Lucy her cell phone rang. Seeing the look of relief on her face Danny smiled. That look could only mean his father was alright; he'd seen it a time or two. Finally Lucy ended the call and turned to Danny still smiling.

"Wyatt's on his way."Lucy stated.

"Good."Danny replied and wrapped his mother in a hug. 

* * *

Wyatt was grateful he wasn't sharing a ride with Agent Christopher. The other Homeland agents had told him she'd been with them and had left in one of the other vehicles the same time they did. Wyatt grimaced they must have just missed each other at Mason. He was sure his boss had seen his parachuting entrance. Still Wyatt would do it all again and he'd take whatever consequences their were. It wasn't like she hadn't tried to fire him before. A long half hour later they arrived at the safe house and Wyatt exited the SUV before it came to a stop. Before he could reach the main door however he was blocked by his superior.

"Agent Christopher."Wyatt greeted.

"Dramatic entrance."Denise stated with a frown. "You went into a situation blind, Master Sergeant."

"We wouldn't have been able to help if we'd gone all the way to the airport and then to Mason."Wyatt protested.

"So you took it upon yourself to disobey orders and convince four others of my team to do so as well."Christopher continued sharply.

"It was my family at stake!"Wyatt snapped forgetting himself for a moment."I wasn't..."

"Without contacting me first you put that family in danger. You didn't know what type of explosive we were dealing with. There could've been triggers on the ground that you didn't know about."Denise replied.

"You want to fire me? That's fine."Wyatt retorted. "I did what I thought was best to help the people I care about."

After a long tense moment Denise sighed.

"We'll talk about this later."Denise stated as she stepped aside. "Danny and Lucy are in the main room."

Wyatt nodded his thanks and walked quickly into the large building. 

* * *

"Lucy!"

Lucy would know that voice anywhere. She turned and saw Wyatt making his way towards them through the crowd of Mason employees. Lucy started towards him and when Wyatt finally got free Lucy flung her arms around him and Wyatt drew her close into an embrace. After several long moments Wyatt stepped back and took Lucy's face in his hands.

"Are you really alright?"Wyatt asked and then looked past her to Danny who had inched closer. "Both of you?"

"Yes."Lucy affirmed with a nod glancing back at their son. "We're both fine. Are you okay? I was so worried when I couldn't get any information..."

"I'm fine but I disobeyed an order which Christoper isn't too happy about."Wyatt explained.

"What happened?"Lucy asked.

"I didn't want to go all the way to the airport so I kinda told the pilot to fly over Mason and we jumped."Wyatt replied.

"And Christoper saw you parachute in."Danny surmised with a grin.

"So I might be fired again."Wyatt said to Lucy with a half smile. "But I'd do it again I wasn't leaving either one of you in harms way."

Lucy buried herself in Wyatt's embrace resting her head on his chest.

"I'm just glad everyone's safe."Lucy commented.

Minutes later Lucy felt Wyatt step away. She was about to move to stand next to him thinking they were leaving. Then he gripped her waist and leaned down capturing her lips in a kiss. Lucy knew then that no matter how many years passed she would never get tired of being kissed by Wyatt Logan. 

* * *

It was another hour before word reached them that everyone was clear to leave. Debriefs would follow the next morning. Danny, Lucy and Wyatt got one of the Homeland black SUVs and Wyatt drove them back to San Francisco. The ride back was quiet Lucy falling asleep in the passenger seat fifteen minutes in.

"I'll give you the key and directions to my place."Wyatt offered Danny. "I know the cots at Mason can get old after a few days."

"Where will you be?"Danny asked from the back seat.

"I'll get Lucy and I a hotel room near Mason industries."Wyatt replied glancing over at the historian."We've got a lot to talk about now that everything's done."

"I'm heading home tomorrow."Danny stated quietly."I have to see if capturing Davis was enough of a change to get Lizzy back."

"Understand."Wyatt acknowledged swallowing the sudden lump in his throat. "I hope it was; I made a promise to her."

"When I get back I'll find a way to send a message."Danny responded.

"Appreciate that."Wyatt said.

The rest of the trip back Wyatt had to concentrate on the heavy traffic. He was grateful for the distraction from his turbulant thoughts. One thing he knew for sure the next few days were going to be long ones.


	47. Chapter 47

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Lucy had been surprised when they reached Mason Industries and she and Wyatt parted ways with Danny. The surprises continued when Wyatt suggested a hotel nearby stating they needed to talk. Lucy agreed that they did and said that talking over a room service meal would be even better.

An hour later the food arrived at the fifteenth floor hotel room. When Wyatt let the server in and Lucy smelled the delicious aroma it was only then she realized how hungry she was. Once the waiter left they sat on the small sofa their plates on the coffee table and ate in companionable silence. When the meal was finished Lucy turned to face Wyatt. She knew he was probably as overwhelmed as she was. Things were still new in their friendship and romantic relationship. However, meeting Danny and Elizabeth had put an added pressure on their relationship. If they ended things neither of them would exist.

"Lucy."

"Wyatt."

They both laughed realizing they'd spoken at the same time.

"You first."Wyatt offered.

Lucy took a deep breath and reached for Wyatt's right hand and gripped it with hers. Then she interlaced their fingers.

"This may sound a little corny."Lucy began meeting Wyatt's gaze. "But I've never felt as connected to anyone as I do with you."

"It's not corny because I feel the same way."Wyatt replied looking down at their interlaced fingers. "You don't know how scared I was when I got Christopher's phone call saying you had tripped the fail safe. I felt so helpless being so far away."

"Danny wouldn't leave me."Lucy said feeling tears prick her eyes. "No matter how many times they tried or how many times I tried to convince him; he stayed. I don't think I would've kept it together if he hadn't been there."

Silence stretched between them before Lucy finally broke it not being able to stand it.

"Wyatt,"Lucy began looking once more at their interlaced fingers. "I know we said we loved each other but if things are too crazy and too much and you want to date somebody else..."

Wyatt placed his free hand under Lucy's chin raising it so she was looking at him.

"Goes both ways Lucy."Wyatt replied huskily. "Do you want to date somebody else?"

"No."Lucy said her voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't either."Wyatt replied his face inching closer. "Despite the craziness of our lives I'm grateful for it because it brought me you."

"I love you."Lucy said with a smile.

"I love you too."Wyatt responded as he kissed her.

Lucy melted into Wyatt's embrace excited for whatever adventures the coming years held for them. 

* * *

The next day Wyatt and Lucy stood near Danny's timeship as he did the final preperations for launch. A few minutes later Danny joined them and Lucy felt her tears start. Danny shot her an 'Oh Mom' look and Lucy hiccuped a laugh as she hugged him.

"I'm sorry I can't help it."Lucy said sadly. "I've gotten used to you being here. I'm going to miss you."

"Same for me."Wyatt interjected. "Will be strange not having you around."

"You'll see me again."Danny promised as he broke Lucy's hug and stepped over to Wyatt.

Danny extended his right hand and Lucy watched as Wyatt gripped it with his own then pulled his son into a quick hug.

"Take care of yourself."Wyatt said quietly. "Have a safe trip."

"I will."Danny replied as he stepped back and walked towards his ship then stopped and looked back. "If things changed like we hoped I'll work with Lizzie to send a message back."

"Thank you."Lucy commented as she moved closer to Wyatt.

Danny nodded and after looking at his parents for a long moment turned and climbed into the small timeship. Lucy and Wyatt walked backwards until they were at a safe distance. Lucy leaned into Wyatt and he placed an arm around her shoulders. Together they watched as Danny's slim small ship glowed dark blue for a minute and then with a poof and a rush of wind the ship was gone.


	48. Chapter 48

Finally finished! Thanks to those who have stuck with it and submitted reviews. :) Hope you enjoy the end.

Title: Future Possibilities  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

"You wanted to see me, Ma'am?"Wyatt asked as he stepped into Christopher's office the next afternoon.

"Close the door."The older woman ordered crisply.

Wyatt stifled a sigh and closed the door. He walked to stand in front of her desk and stood at attention; and waited.

"Personally I understand why you disobeyed my order."Denise began quietly absently fiddling with a pen between her hands. "That doesn't change the fact that you did."

Wyatt remained stiff staring straight ahead at the wall above his boss's head.

"There will be a disciplinary mark in your record."Denise continued. "However, I know from experience that trying to put you on any kind of downtime from the team won't work."

"Isn't the team done; Ma'am?"Wyatt asked meeting Denise's gaze. "Flynn's in custody."

"No, we still have Rittenhouse to mop up so there will still be a few missions."Denise stated. "Now that Flynn is out of the picture your job will be to protect your team. If you go against orders again on a mission and it puts them..."

"I would never put my team in danger; Ma'am."Wyatt interupted firmly.

"Good."Denise affirmed. "Dismissed."

Wyatt turned and left the office. It wasn't until the door was shut behind him and he was alone in the hall that he leaned against the right wall and closed his eye sinking back against it in relief.

* * *

A month later Jiya greeted the team when they climbed out of the Lifeboat. Wyatt saw the wide smile on her face and raised an eyebrow.

"You look like a three year old at Christmas; what's up?"Wyatt inquired.

"Something came for you."Jiya said practically bouncing. "I put it in the main conference room; on the table."

"Who would send us a package?"Lucy wondered glancing at Wyatt.

"Not normal FedEx package."Jiya corrected still grinning. "It's from Danny! Coolest message in the bottle; ever."

Catching Jiya's excitement Lucy walked quickly through the launch area and up the stairs to the conference room. She heard the others close on her heels. When Lucy opened the door and stepped inside she saw the 'package' instantly. It was a gray metal about the size of a loaf of bread and the same width. As Lucy got closer she saw it had a glass section in the middle; inside the glass was a screen. On one side of the screen was a speaker; below the glass was a small black button. Lucy glanced over at Wyatt.

"Press it."Lucy ordered.

Wyatt reached around and hit the black button. The screen came to life and Lucy gasped at the picture of Danny and Elizabeth. They were standing in front of either Danny's timeship or a similar one. The date below the picture was September 15, 2041. Instead of Danny's voice it was their daughter's that came through the speaker.

"Mom, Dad; sorry this took so long it took us a bit to figure out how to send something back remotely."Elizabeth began. "As you can tell capturing Davis and Flynn restored my timeline and I don't know how to thank you. Sending this picture doesn't seem like enough. Hang on; Danny wants to say something."

"Just wanted to say thanks for helping me through my one and only time travel experience."Danny stated and Lucy could picture the wide smile. "I always respected all of you for doing that but now it's upped a notch. I'll stick to the historical research part and let Lizzy and the others to the time travel thing."

There was a bit of static and Lucy thought the recording was over and then Elizabeth's voice broadcast again.

"Oh one more thing don't try to open the container we think once that happens the whole thing or at very least the picture will vanish. We set a beacon on the device so we'll know that it got there so don't worry about trying to send anything as a reply. Thanks again and we love you."

The recording ended and Lucy sniffled wiping away tears as she picked up the 'bottle' for a closer look at the picture.

"As Jiya said."Rufus stated in a quiet awed voice. "That's a hell of a message in a bottle."

"Yeah."Wyatt agreed his gaze transfixed on the picture.

"We'll give you two some privacy."Jiya added as she tugged Rufus out of the room and closed the door.

Lucy sank down onto the edge of the table her fingers lightly tracing the glass.

"They're both okay."Lucy whispered.

"Yeah, it was good to hear her voice again."Wyatt agreed softly as he placed an arm around Lucy's shoulders. "Where do you want to keep it?"

"In the Lifeboat."Lucy said quietly meeting Wyatt's gaze. "Just in case; it'll be protected in there."

Wyatt nodded and leaned in to kiss her. After they broke apart they glanced down at their dirty 1890s clothes. Wyatt took Lucy's right hand pulling her to her feet.

"Come on; we'll put it in the Lifeboat and then change."Wyatt suggested.

"Then dinner?"Lucy asked. "I'm starved."

"Cornmeal wasn't enough substance?"Wyatt teased as they left.

"No, no it wasn't."Lucy agreed with a laugh.

end


End file.
